


Experimental Behavior

by BangtanpickCdust



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Complete, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fanfiction, Gratuitous Smut, Light BDSM, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanpickCdust/pseuds/BangtanpickCdust
Summary: The sequel to Model Behavior: JYP Entertainment offers Ivy a contract to take care of Got7 while BTS are away on tour. Will the group benefit from female companionship? The social experiment is on..."That's Oppa to you, Princess..." ~ Mark





	1. Prologue

I woke up early this morning in my new cute little rental house. It was right on the beach and had killer views of the boulevard and the ocean. Ordinarily I wouldn't have been able to afford it, but thanks to the last several months of my modeling contract with BigHit entertainment, I now had all the money I could need. I'd been a personal assistant to BTS, which basically meant that I satisfied their need for _female companionship_ and just generally hung out with them. I'd fallen in love with them. They were all great guys. They were on tour now. Probably for the next several months. As a result of that, BigHit had put my contract into suspension, meaning that I was free to do as I wished while BTS were gone, but would have the option to resume our previous arrangement when they got back. I planned to. I missed them already. 

I smiled down at my phone as I checked my messages and literally all of the boys had sent me texts telling me how much they missed me, or how much they wished I was there with them. We could always have phone sex, right? I was touched by their affection and more than a little turned on by their desire for me. It was nice to feel like people gave a damn about me.

I was excited this morning as I got ready, curling my long black hair and swiping mascara onto my thick eyelashes to compliment my pretty green eyes. I wore a cute denim skirt and wedges that made my legs look long and shapely, paired with a cute halter top that stopped just above my navel. I looked cute, and this outfit would highlight my assets for the meeting I had schedule last night as I left the BTS mansion. 

I had liked the manager, Jen, over the phone at least. She had seemed warm and personable. I wondered about the details of the contract with JYP. I wasn't really familiar with Got7, but I figured that if they were an idol group like BTS, they were probably all very good looking and that was great for me, since I assumed that my arrangement with them would be similar to what I had done for BTS. 

Most girls would probably have an issue with sleeping around like I did...but whatever. I liked sex. I didn't think there was anything wrong with good sex between consenting adults. It wasn't like I was hurting anyone. I was actually kind of excited to start this new adventure. I missed BTS, but if the Got7 boys were anywhere nearly as hot as they were...I was going to have a great next few months. 

I just had to go to this meeting and discuss the actual terms of the contract. If JYP wanted me to live with Got7, they were going to need to agree to buy me out of the lease I'd signed on the house I literally just moved into. They would also need to compensate me at the same rate that I used to get paid by BigHit. It was pleasurable to sleep with hot guys all the time, sure, but it was also tiring. Being fucked several times a day, every day was kind of exhausting. I was sure there would be other stipulations as well, but the most important things were living arrangements and pay. I could work with just about anything else. 

I smirked at myself in the mirror as I walked out and locked up. This was going to be fun.

 


	2. Meet and Greet

I sauntered into the JYP corporate offices feeling confident, as usual. The fact was, they needed me more than I needed them. I wanted to model while BTS were away, and I felt that it was a good career move to keep myself out there, but it wasn't like I needed the money. Worst case scenario, I kicked back and vacationed while my boys were gone and then went back to modeling and getting fucked really well on a regular basis, when they returned. Win, win. 

I smiled at the receptionist as I walked up to her. She didn't exactly look friendly, but she probably just had resting bitch face. I wasn't mad at her. "I'm here to see Jen. We have an appointment?" I said, trying to look pleasant and likeable.

"Ok, I'll let her know you're here....Ivy, right?" the receptionist asked. I smiled and nodded. "Have a seat, she'll be with you shortly". 

I smiled and nodded, heading over to the chairs that weren't far from the door to Jen's office, paging through a magazine as I crossed my legs and waited for Jen to come and get me. I was a tiny bit early, but I figured that was professional of me. I wondered what the hold up was. I hoped I wasn't going to have to hang out here for very long. 

I looked up to a very hot guy looking down at me. Who on earth was this snacc? Damn...I smiled and did a flirty little head tilt as I looked him over. He was tall and lean, but muscular, and I was _loving_ the way his t-shirt clung to his chest. Was this one of the guys I was supposed to be contracted with? If so.... _yes please_....

The guy smiled down at me and his dark eyes lit up a little bit, his dark hair falling in his eyes a little as they raked over me, noticing me checking him out too. He held out his hand. "Ivy, right? I'm Yugyeom...you have an appointment with Jen?" he asked. 

His voice was deep and soft. I could tell he was kind of a gentle person, but I bet he was a beast in bed. Perfect combo. I stood up and smoothed my skirt, shaking his hand. I loved how rough his hands were. _Yum_. "Yep, I'm Ivy...very nice to meet you Yugyeom" I purred, smiling up at him, making it obvious that I found him daddy as _fuck_. He blushed a tiny bit, something that I found adorable, and grinned. 

"Come with me, Ivy. We have things to discuss" he said, biting his lip as he looked at me. I giggled a little bit. That lip bite alone was doing nice things to my panties. This was probably a strategic thing that JYP was doing, having at least one member of the group at the meeting to negotiate the contract...they wanted me to know what I was getting. Dangling the carrot, so to speak. I was fine with that. He was very sexy...but not sexy enough to have to pay for my house while I lived in theirs, or take less money than I knew that I was worth. 

Yugyeom waved me through the door to Jen's office and smiled down at me, placing a gentle hand on the small of my back as I walked past him, closing the door and stepping into the room behind me. 

I was taken aback by this room for a couple of different reasons. This office was _huge_ , with sweeping views of the city below us, and it was also full of some of the hottest guys I'd ever seen up close. I assumed they were Got7...my potential future snacc bar...fuck yes...

I bit my lip as my eyes wandered over the men in front of me, taking a moment to note that Jen wasn't in yet. I heard Yugyeom chuckling from behind me as he walked up beside me, smiling down at me in a way that I found entirely sexy and desirable. He was so good looking...this was excellent. 

"I'll introduce you around..." Yugyeom said, smirking at me like he knew the effect that he and his group mates were having on me. I smiled and nodded, eagerly anticipating knowing the names of these sexy men. 

"This is Mark" Yugyeom said, making me shiver with his breath in my ear, and pointing to a tall, thin guy who was perched on the edge of Jen's desk. He smiled like the sun at me, his teeth perfect and white, instantly reminding me of Hobie's mega watt, sunshine personified, must be returned, smile. He had a sweetness in his eyes, but there was something else...I liked him instantly. His hair was dyed a pretty blonde color and his dark eyes sparkled as he looked me over in exactly the way I was looking at him, clearly liking what he saw.

"Hi" Mark said, giving me an appreciative nod as he looked at me. 

"I'm Ivy" I purred, grinning over at him. "Very nice to meet you, Mark".

"That's Oppa to you, Princess..." he said softly, his eyes pools of heat as he gazed at me. I shivered, but was pulled from the moment as Yugyeom squeezed my shoulder to get my attention back. 

"That dork over there on the laptop is Jinyoung" Yugyeom said, seeming amused by the way that everybody was looking at me. Except for Jinyoung that is, he didn't seem terribly interested in the proceedings. He was very handsome, his lips looked soft and inviting and his dark hair was sleek and shiny. He looked tall, but it was hard to tell from the way he was sitting...my breath caught just a bit when he finally looked up at me. Well... _smoldered_ is really the better word for what he was doing. His eyes were dark pits of lust as they ran over me. He was a total daddy-dom. I smirked at him and gave him a little nod, biting my lip as I held eye contact while he checked me out. He smirked back.

"Pleasure" he said, his eyes lightening a little as he smiled appreciatively. I nodded, grinning at him as Yugyeom turned me slightly and Jinyoung went back to whatever he had been doing on the laptop he was holding. 

"Jackson" Yugyeom said, pointing to the shorter, but very muscular guy sitting next to Jinyoung, looking at me like a cupcake in a bakery window. It was sexy how his dark eyes raked over me appreciatively and he gave a teasing little grin and lip bite as they made their way up to mine. I shivered a little. He was _good._..His jaw line was kind of killing me, I won't lie. He was _just right._.. (Yes. I did.)

I smiled at him and looked back at him, giving him a sultry look of my own and making it obvious that I liked what I saw too, before Yugyeom pointed to the next guy on the couch. "This is Bambam" he said. 

I looked the guy over and smiled. He looked kind of soft...I loved his lips. They were full and delicious looking and he had very kind eyes. He smiled at me in a sweet way that made me wonder what he was doing in a group full of alpha males like this. I smiled back and waved, liking him instantly. It would be fun to get to know him. He was hot, but in a softer way than the others. He kind of reminded me of Jiminie...

"That guy over by the window is JB, he's the leader of our little group" Yugyeom said, and the guy turned around, having heard his name. He was smoking hot. I smiled in kind of a predatory way and winked at him, watching his heated gaze travel my body and come to rest on my lips. I loved the attention. This was fun. I loved how his hair fell in his eyes when he looked down, and I loved his frame. He was built, but not overly muscular...he looked like he could rock me. I was excited to try him out as our eyes locked in a heated gaze. He smirked at me and chuckled quietly. "Nice to meet you too, lovely" JB said, his smile magnifying his already handsome features. 

"Last but not least is Youngjae...he's the quiet one" Yugyeom teased, making me giggle when Youngjae grinned at me and flipped Yugyeom off. "Hi, flower...you have a pretty laugh" he complimented, his eyes amused and sexy as they took me in. "Pretty girl" he said, oozing a quiet sex appeal that made me wet just looking at him. 

"The feeling's mutual..." I purred, licking my lips slowly as I gave him an appreciative look. He chuckled and looked around at the rest of the guys. 

"We're going to have our hands full with this one" Younjae said, grinning at me in a way that made me wonder what else his mouth could do.

" _If_ she agrees and signs the contract" a tall, slightly older woman said, walking into the office and offering me her hand. 

"Jen" she said with a warm smile as I shook her hand. "Pleasure to see you in person. I see you've already met the boys. That will speed our business up considerably" she said, setting down her brief case and sitting behind her desk, motioning to the chair in front of it. I walked over and sat in it, crossing my legs, gratified by the way that every man in the room was looking at them as my skirt rode up my thighs a little bit. 

"So lets get this started, then" I said, smiling in a friendly way across the desk at Jen. "Tell me about the contract". 

She smiled and pushed a legal document to me so that I could read along while she explained the terms. "This contract is very similar to the one that you had with BigHit Entertainment. The terms are essentially the same with the same salary, so I'll just go over the minor changes that we've made to the one that we would like to enter into with you, Ivy" Jen said. 

I nodded. "Sounds good" I said. 

"One of the main things that will be different, is that you won't be living with Got7. Their house isn't set up for another occupant, and we understand that you hold a lease on a house for the duration of the time that BTS will be on tour?" she asked, giving me a questioning look. I nodded my head. 

"Yes, that's correct. I signed a couple of days ago and took possession yesterday" I said. 

She smiled. "Ok then. Our plan, is for you to continue to live in your own space, and the members of Got7 will come to you. You all can work out what kind of a sharing schedule you want to have, on your own" she said, nodding to the guys who all looked pleased with the idea of coming to me. 

I smiled around the group, luxuriating in the fact that I was literally dripping in hot men right now. This was excellent. "It's fine with me. I like my little place. It's right on the beach" I said.

Jen smiled in a pleased way. "The only other real change is that you will not be modeling as part of your contract. You are known now in connection with BTS and JYP doesn't want it to appear as if Got7 are borrowing you from them" she said. 

I nodded. "Am I aloud to book jobs on my own, then?" I asked, trying to figure out if I was ok with this. I had assumed that this was a modeling contract too. 

Jen nodded. "Yes. You are allowed to do as you please, except of course, sleeping with men that aren't in the group. I believe that was a clause in your contract with BigHit as well?" she asked, raising a questioning brow. 

"Don't worry, honey, we'll take very good care of you" Yugyeom said softly, very near my ear. I smiled and shivered a little. 

"I'm sure that's true" I purred up at him, locking eyes and thinking about just how much I wanted to be taken care of by him right now. Jen cleared her throat and Yugyeom chuckled, stepping back. I smiled at Jen. "Ok, not a problem. Anything else I should know?" I asked. 

Jen shook her head. "I think that covers it. I just need signatures in the highlighted sections and your banking info on the smaller form stapled to the back so that we can pay you" Jen said. 

I smiled and flipped through the contract, signing in all of the places she had indicated, and then filling out the direct deposit form that was included. 

"Excellent!" Jen said, looking pleased as she took the contract from me when I handed it back to her. "You all are free to use my office to hammer out the finer details. I apologize, but I need to run. I have another meeting. Welcome aboard, Ivy" she said, smiling in a warm way as she gathered her things and left the office, closing me in with the members of Got7.

"So how do we want to work this, guys?" JB asked, looking around the room, his eyes spending more time on me than the others as he appreciated my looks. I couldn't blame the poor guy. I was sexy as fuck. 

"Should we do a schedule? Or just show up for her when we want to see her?" Jackson asked, looking like he wanted to _see_ me right now...maybe against the desk...I grinned down at the floor and turned slightly in my chair. 

"That would be fine except...what happens if she's already with one of us?" Yugyeom asked. 

"I'm fine with that" Mark said, smiling playfully at me and biting his lip. I giggled. He was sexy. I liked his playfulness. 

"Not everybody enjoys sharing the way that you do, Mark" Jinyoung said, looking me over in a predatory way that was very hot. "I say we do a schedule. If you want to gang up on her, come to her together". 

"I'm fine with that" I said, uncrossing my legs and crossing them the other direction. 

"You have very nice legs...uncross them again for me, pet" Jinyoung said, smoldering at me from where he was sitting. 

I grinned, getting turned on as he closed his lap top and watched me. I bit my lip and uncrossed my legs very slowly, spreading them just wide enough so that he would be able to see my panties between my legs. "Is that what you wanted?" I asked, giving him big eyes. 

I heard Mark make a little sound of approval and grinned over at him. "See anything you like, baby?" I teased, loving the way his eyes caught on fire.

"Just a very naughty girl...I like that...it's sexy" Mark said softly, his eyes hungry as they ran over my legs and back up to my face. "I can't wait" he said, the promise in his voice making me wet and needy. I was excited to have him too. He looked like he was amazing in bed. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat and walked over to me. "I love what an obedient little pet you seem to be...no hesitation to bare yourself in front of all 7 of us, just because I asked you to" he leaned down and kissed me, gripping the nape of my neck gently, controlling and dominating the kiss. His lips felt fantastic. He was an amazing kisser. He smiled at me for the first time when he pulled away, a thing that caught me off guard because it transformed his handsome face into a completely sweet and soft thing, something I wouldn't have thought could be possible. "I like you, pet. It will be fun to have a playmate" he said quietly, walking back over and sitting on the couch. 

I cleared my throat and crossed my legs again. "So? How are we doing this?" I asked. 

JB nodded his head in thought. "I agree with Jinyoung. We should have a schedule. It's the easiest way to keep things in order. We'll do that... in ascending order by age" JB decided, nodding to the group. Mark smiled big at me and bit his lip. 

"That means you're mine first, Princess" he said, looking pleased. I was too, although I was a little shocked that he was the oldest. He looked so young. I would have pegged him for the Maknae. He was sexy. This was going to be fun. 

JB walked over to the whiteboard and wrote everybody down next to the day of the week. Tomorrow was Friday, so that was the day that he had us starting:

Friday: Mark

Saturday: JB

Sunday: Jackson

Monday: Jinyoung

Tuesday: Youngjae

Wednesday: Bambam

Thursday: Yugyeom

Everybody nodded agreement and I put the schedule in my phone, so that I would know what to expect. 

I stood and stretched, intentionally teasing the boys a little, just because I could. It was fun to know that they were all attracted to me. They were hot, and I liked the attention. "Ok, boys. I guess I'll be seeing all of you soon" I said, smiling around and blowing them a kiss as I walked out of the room, loving how I felt their eyes on me as I left. 

 

 


	3. Oppa

I woke up the next morning to my door bell. It must have been 6am...I smiled to myself as I hopped out of bed. I'd prepared for something like this. We hadn't really said what time the boys would be showing up to my house on their day, so I'd been prepared for Mark to be here basically any time after midnight. I'd intentionally worn a pretty, lacy camisole and boy short panties to bed, and had showered and shaved before bed as well as applying my favorite perfume and doing light make up that was smudge proof so I could get some sleep and still look cute when I woke up. 

I bounced over to the door and opened it, grinning up at the epic snacc standing on the other side. Mark looked good enough to eat in ripped jeans and a hooded sweatshirt worn open over a t-shirt. His hair was wet like he'd been in the shower, recently, and his eyes sparkled happily as he looked me over, darkening somewhat as they swept over my outfit. "Hi, Princess" he said, as I stepped out of the way, giving him a flirty little smirk as he walked in.

"Do you want some coffee? I need it to wake up" I said, stepping toward the kitchen. 

"Sure...but I can think of better ways to wake you up" he said, making eye contact and letting his eyes wander over me again, more slowly this time, his eyes darkening with lust as he took me in. "Do you always sleep in stuff like this?" He asked, closing the distance between up and gently running his palms up my sides, playfully grinning down at me as he ran just his fingertips down into the neckline of my camisole and pinched the material between his fingers. 

"I wore it for you...I wasn't sure when you'd show up...but I wanted to be cute for you, Oppa" I said sweetly, remembering that he had asked me to call him that yesterday, in the office. "Do you like it?" I asked, biting my lip and smirking up at him, knowing the answer already as his hard-on pushed against my tummy while he held me, his hands resting on my hips now as he smiled down at me. 

"Fuck yes I like it...you're such a sexy girl, Princess...the look in your eyes right now makes me want to fuck you on every surface of this house...I'm glad it's not a condo" he said softly, ghosting his lips over mine and along my jaw, making me shiver and chuckling when he felt it. 

"Why's that, Oppa?" I asked, wrapping my arms up around his neck and pressing my body into his, loving the feeling of his muscular frame. 

He chuckled into my skin, laying sensual, soft little kisses against my neck and stopping to gently suck on the place where my jaw met my neck. "No reason, really...I would just hate to get you in trouble with your neighbors when you start screaming for me in a few minutes" He said, pulling away and smiling his killer smile when I giggled. 

"Confidence is sexy" I said softly, licking my lips and pulling him down to kiss me again. I made a pleased little sound of encouragement into his mouth as he ran his hands down from my hips to my ass, messaging and squeezing it as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and rubbed it against mine while he held me against him. "Oh, Oppa..I love your hands on me, baby..." I whispered against his lips, soaking through my panties as he slapped my ass in response. 

"This little outfit is sexy, Princess...but I want to peel it off of your sexy body as soon as possible...I want to fuck my hot, wet little Princess right here, right now...would you like that? Do you want Oppa to push you up against the wall and show you what he's been fantasizing about doing to you since we met?" Mark husked in my ear, making me shake with need as he walked me backwards and pressed me into the wall of my living room, by the couch. "Tell me you want me" he demanded, kissing and sucking on my neck as he started rubbing my clit and opening through my panties. 

I moaned and spread my legs wider for him, as he kissed me deeply, gripping one of my thighs in his big, strong hand and crooking it up by his hip, messaging my thigh and ass as he touched me. "I want you so badly, Oppa...I know you can tell how wet I am for you...my panties are soaked...you're so sexy..." I whimpered against his lips, loving the way he immediately rewarded me by pushing my panties out of the way and sinking two of his long, skilled fingers inside of me. He released my leg for a moment so that he could open his pants and pull out his cock, slapping it against my pussy as he pleasured me, chuckling when I whimpered and shivered, loving the contact. He was so big...this was going to be so good...

I gasped and moaned loudly, arching back into the wall as he started fucking me on his fingers, kissing and sucking on my neck as he worked me, holding my leg up again to allow him access to my core as he pressed me into the wall. I started shaking, feeling like the leg that was supporting my weight might collapse under me. "Oppa...I'm shaky..." I whispered, and he immediately lifted me up, pressing me into the wall and groaning in a pleased way when I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

"Oh, Princess...you're such a beautiful girl...I'm going to fuck you so hard..." he whispered in my ear, making me moan as he positioned himself at my entrance and thrust up into me, sinking completely in slowly and giving me a few beats to adjust to his size. He kissed me and sucked my lower lip into his mouth as I stretched around his cock, getting accustomed to his size as he pulled away and gave me the playful, super bright smile that I was learning to love from him. "You ready?" he asked, looking into my eyes, making sure he wasn't going to hurt me. 

I loved the consideration. He was a sweet guy. I smiled and kissed him. "Fuck me, Oppa" I said softly, running the tip of my tongue along his lower lip as I kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back, playing with my tongue in my mouth as he started fucking me into the wall, slow and deep at first, but harder and faster as his need grew. I started moaning and panting, his cock thrusting right against my g-spot with each pass as he fucked me into the wall. 

"Oppa wants his beautiful Princess to cum all over his cock..." Mark murmured against my lips, kissing and sucking on my jaw and neck. "And then we're going to go sit on that comfy looking sofa and you're going to ride me while I pump this sweet, wet little pussy full of my cum" he whispered in my ear, growling when I nipped at his shoulder as he fucked me hard and fast. He chuckled. "My Princess likes that idea...good, baby...scream for me" he commanded, pushing me into the wall harder and kissing me aggressively as he fucked me hard and fast, gripping my ass as he pounded up into my pussy.

"Mark! Ohhh.... _fuck_!" I squealed, screaming and tensing around his cock as I came, loving the sounds of praise and pleasure that issued from him as he fucked me through my orgasm against the wall. The pleasure was shattering. He was so good...

When I started to come down, shaking from the aftershocks of my orgasm, Mark smiled at me warmly, kissing me and carried me over to the sofa where he sat down and settled me back on his cock, just as he had promised he would. "I want you to ride me, Princess...show me you know how to use that tight little pussy" he said, groaning and throwing his head back in pleasure as I started rocking my hips, loving how he gripped my ass as I fucked him. 

"Like this, Oppa? I want to give it to you how you like it, baby" I said, watching his face, gratified by the look of pleasure in his eyes as he grinned at me and bit his lip as I started bouncing on his cock. I couldn't help my moans of pleasure as I felt the pressure start to build in my abdomen again as I fucked myself on his big, hard cock. He seemed to know just how to hold me and thrust up into me to hit all of the best spots as I rode him. 

"Oh, Princess...you're riding me just how I like it, baby...fuck..." he groaned, pulling my breasts out of my camisole and squeezing and rubbing my nipples as he grinned at me and watched my face as I bounced up and down on his cock. "You have excellent breasts...so perky and soft..." he praised, watching them bounce as I rode him. "You're going to make me cum...do you want that, Princess? Do you want Oppa to fill your tight little hole full?" He teased, gripping and messaging my breasts as I moaned and fucked him harder, loving the way he was thrusting up into me hard, going deeper than I could take him on my own. 

I leaned forward to kiss him and then moved over so I could kiss and nip at his neck while I rode him and he fucked up into me, gripping my hips and holding me down on his cock now while he pounded up into me hard and fast. "Yes, Oppa....oh, shit...Mark...your cock is so good...fill me up, Oppa...I'm going to cum, too..." I whimpered, feeling myself tip over the edge as I squealed into his shoulder while I came all over his cock. 

He gasped and growled, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me hard as he fucked up into me, pumping me full of his cum while he fucked my pussy, prolonging both of our highs. His thrusts slowly became more and more gentle and slow as we both wound down, our kisses more soft and sweet until we were just holding each other as I sat in his lap with my forehead against his chest. 

"Princess...jesus, I haven't cum like that...well, _ever_ " he chuckled, making me giggle and kiss him. 

"Glad you had fun, Oppa...I did to. You know just what to do with that amazing cock of yours" I teased, loving that he would still blush a little for me even after how hard he'd just fucked me. "What do you want to do with the rest of your day?" I asked, slowly getting up out of his lap and stretching, loving how he was still devouring me with his eyes. 

"Well...it's still early. Lets shower, and then maybe explore the beach? You haven't lived her very long ...have you had a chance to look around yet?" Mark asked, standing and pulling me back into his chest. 

I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Nope. Sounds fun. Lets do it" I enthused, taking him by the hand and leading him through my bedroom and into the shower, where he fucked me again, making me scream against the shower wall as the water rained down on us. 

________________________________________________________________________________

When we got out of the shower, I put on a light, flowy beach dress and packed a bag with sun block and a few other beachy things. I loved the little yellow bikini I was wearing under the dress, but I figured I'd show it to Mark when we got back...

We spent the rest of the day walking along the beach and playing in the surf. I found him fun and his presence just kind of relaxed me. I didn't need to try to please him. He seemed amused with everything I did, no matter what. I couldn't help but just stare at him sometimes. He was so sexy...he took off his shirt at one point, when the sun was at it's height and just walked around with me shirtless in board shorts. I giggled when I noted other women checking him out. 

_Off, bitches..._

"What are you giggling about, Princess?" he asked, smiling down at me and squeezing my hand as we walked. 

I smirked. "Oh, nothing...I just love that every single woman here is ogling you, but you're mine...so..." I said, laughing outright when he feigned incredulity, widening his eyes and placing a hand against his heart. 

"Me? I had no idea that women found me attractive" he teased, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. "But you know what?" he asked, smiling down at me, the little grin on his lips driving me kind of crazy, right now. 

"What" I asked, not meaning for it to come out so...breathy.

"None of them have anything on you...you're beautiful..." he said, kissing my lips, "and funny" he added, kissing my jaw, "and so sexy I almost can't stand it" he whispered in my ear, nibbling on the lobe and making me shiver in the best way imaginable. 

He pulled away and beamed a sunny smile at me, pulling me along behind him. "Lets eat! I'm starved" he exclaimed sounding like a happy little boy. I found him absolutely adorable. 

We ate at this little sidewalk cafe that had a deck off the back where we could eat and watch the ocean while the sun set. It was fun. The food was good, and Mark was excellent company, making me laugh and telling me funny stories about his childhood and his life in Got7. I had a really good time, much better than I had ever thought I would...not that i'd expected to be bored or anything...I was just surprised by how well our personalities clicked together. He was sweet. I liked him. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

I sighed contentedly as we got back to my place. "I'm making coffee" I declared, smiling over my shoulder at Mark as he walked in and shut the door behind him. "Want some?" I asked, heading into the kitchen. 

"Yes" he said, and I nodded, starting the coffee pot and melting back into him as he wrapped his arms around me from behind while I waited for the coffee to brew. 

"It'll be a couple minutes, baby, if you want to go in and sit down. I'll bring it out to you" I offered. 

He smiled against the skin of my neck as he dragged me back and away from the coffee pot, kissing and sucking on my neck. "When I said yes, it wasn't coffee that I wanted" he said quietly, making me shiver. 

"It wasn't?" I asked, smiling as he nibbled on my earlobe. 

"Nope...you've been teasing me all day in that loose dress...bending down and giving me glimpses of that sexy little bikini you're wearing under it...lets get you out of this dress, Princess...Oppa wants to see you" he said, caressing the words as he pulled me into my bedroom and kissed me, pulling my dress over my head in one fluid motion. I giggled as his eyes ran admiringly over my form, clearly liking my bikini clad body. 

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Oppa...let me make it up to you?" I asked, looking up into his eyes and pressing my body against him. 

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising a brow and grinning down at me, a playful light in his eyes that I found both adorable and sexy at the same time. 

I reached down and started running just the tips of my fingers over his obviously hard length in his board shorts. "You're so hard for me, Oppa...let me take care of you..." I said softly, kissing him and working his shorts down over his hips so he could step out of them, freeing his hardened length. He groaned approval when I wrapped my hand around his cock, stroking him slowly while I looked up into his face, loving the sexy look in his eyes as I pleasure him. 

"Oh, Princess...you always seem to know just what to do for me..." Mark groaned, pressing on my shoulders. "Suck my cock, baby...get down on your pretty knees for me..." he said, caressing my jaw and neck as I started licking and sucking on the head of his cock while I stroked what wouldn't fit in my mouth. I loved the sounds of pleasure and praise issuing from him as he started thrusting into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat and gagging me a little as I bobbed and rotated my head, giving him different angles as he fucked my mouth while I sucked him off. 

He growled and pulled me up against his chest, kissing me hard and pushing me back onto my bed. "My Princess has a very skilled mouth...but I want this wet little pussy again, baby" he said, kneeling between my legs on the bed as he started rubbing me through my bikini bottoms, making me tremble and moan. He leaned down and kissed me as he pulled my bikini bottoms off, discarding them and laying between my legs as he popped my breasts out of my bikini top and started nuzzling and kissing them as he teasingly ground his cock into my wet and needy core, but never actually pushed into me. 

"Mark..." I whined, running my fingers through his hair and arching my back as he sucked on my nipples and squeezed my breasts.

"Mmm...my Princess is needy...I love it" he murmured, grinning up at me and wrapping his arms around me, pressing me into his chest as he pushed his massive cock up inside of me, chuckling when I moaned loudly, feeling amazing amounts of pleasure just from the penetration. "That's it...moan for me, Princess...I love hearing you tell me just how good you're feeling..." he whispered against my lips, intentionally being quiet so he could hear my moans and little sounds of pleasure as he started thrusting in and out of me, kissing and sucking on my neck as he fucked me. 

"Oh....Mark...." I whimpered, loving everything about what he was doing as he started fucking me faster into my mattress. "You're cock is so good, baby..." I moaned, arching my back as I felt myself coming to the edge as he gripped my ass and fucked me harder, biting his lip as he looked down at me, watching my face as he pounded into me. 

"My Princess is going to cum for me....good...I want to feel your tight little pussy clench down on me while I cum deep inside of you, baby..."he growled, fucking me hard and fast. 

I squealed into his mouth as he gripped the back of my neck and kissed me hard, cumming inside of me while I quaked and spasmed around his cock, seeing white as my orgasm ripped through me. "Yes! Take my cock! Cum for me!" he growled, fucking us both through our orgasms and not letting me come down while he continued to fuck me. 

When I couldn't go anymore, I relaxed into the bed as his thrusts got slower and sloppier until he finally stilled inside of me, kissing me deeply. I smiled up into his warm, soft eyes, and sighed happily as he snuggled me into his chest. 

"What are the rules? Am I aloud to sleep here?" he asked, sounding like he was already drifting off. 

"I don't know, baby...but I'm too tired to care very much. Stay with me if you're tired" I said sweetly, kissing his cheek and then snuggling into his chest while he held me. 

"G'night, Princess" he said into my hair as we both drifted off.

 


	4. Coasting

I woke up to the sound of my shower running and my phone dinging that I had messages. I smiled up at the ceiling. Mark had been excellent last night. I didn't have much time to ruminate on his sexual expertise, though, because he came out of the shower, fully dressed and kissed me, smiling hugely at me as he hugged me into him. "I have to go, Princess. This was fun" he said, smiling bigger when I giggled and nodded my agreement. "I have stuff today, and JB is probably either on his way over, or has been blowing up your phone...so I'll see you later, ok?" Mark said, kissing me again. 

I nodded and walked him to the door, going up on my toes to kiss him one last time. "Bye, baby. I had fun" I said sweetly. 

He smiled "Me too" and waved as he headed out. 

I closed my door and headed back into my bedroom to check my messages. Mark had been spot on. I had 3 from JB. 

_**Unknown:** Hey lovely, it's JB_

_**Unknown:** Are you awake yet?_

_**Unknown:** Let me know when you get this. Mark had better not be hogging you!_

I giggled and texted back, adding his number to my contacts.

_**Me:** Good morning! Sorry I slept in a little. Mark is gone. What do you want to do on your day?_

_**JB:** Wanna go for a drive? It's supposed to be a pretty day._

_**Me:** Sounds good. Give me a few minutes to get showered and pretty for you, then come get me?_

_**JB:** Sounds good. See you soon..._

I smiled to myself as I quickly showered and shaved, toweling off and picking out a cute sun dress that showed my legs nicely and was just light and easy to wear. I didn't wear a bra, not wanting the awkward lines, and feeling like JB would probably like that anyway. 

I finished with light makeup and put my hair up in a cute messy bun. I figured it would probably be warm today, and I liked how it made my neck look. I sprayed my favorite perfume, smirked at my sexy ass in the mirror, and went out into the living room, putting on my favorite pair of wedges that had pretty ribbons that laced around my ankles and up my calves. 

I hadn't been waiting long when I heard a knock on my door and smiled when I opened it. JB smiled down at me from where he stood on my door step, looking like a beach wear model. His hair was a little messy, falling in his eyes as he grinned down at me, taking in my face and body appreciatively. I gave him the same once over, grinning up at him in a flirty way. He was rocking casual shorts and a t-shirt...so simple, yet so completely edible. I loved it. 

"You look beautiful" he said warmly, leaning down to kiss me and resting his hands gently on my hips. I smiled and kissed him back, resting my palms on his chest and enjoying his lips. They were soft, but firm. It was nice. It made me want more. All good things. He pulled away and smiled. "Ready? I know of an overlook that is about an hour from here, I thought it might be fun to drive up there and look at the view?" he said, taking my hand casually as I smiled and nodded, grabbing my bag and closing and locking my door.

He lead me over to a very nice red convertible BMW, and opened my door for me, helping me in like a perfect gentleman before bounding around the car and getting into the drivers seat beside me. He grinned over at me and bit his lip in a way that was so sexy I kind of got hot flashes, waggling his perfect eyebrows at me. "This is going to be fun, lovely" he said, the promise in his voice making me dampen my panties a little bit. 

________________________________________________________________________________

It took the full hour to get to the overlook that JB had picked out, but it was fun to ride in his nice ass car and soak up the sun on the way. It really was a beautiful day, and it was a pretty drive, too. I was happy I'd worn my hair up now, sure that it would be an unrecoverable snarl right now, from the wind, if I hadn't. JB and I talked and joked on the way up, just getting to know each other and enjoying the company. He was funny and sweet, but the shadow in his eyes when he looked at me made all sorts of promises I was excited for him to keep. 

JB rested his hand on my knee most of the ride, something I had no problem at all with, and I noticed that he inched it farther and farther up my thigh as time went on, running his thumb back and forth against my skin slowly, almost absently. I wondered briefly if he knew how wet he was making me, and got my answer when we made the final turn into the secluded parking area, parked, and he slid his hand the rest of the way up, under my dress, biting his lip as he unbuckled and turned to me.

"I like you, lovely. You're funny and great to talk to...but want to hear your pretty voice in another way now" he said softly, his eyes darkening with lust as he started gently rubbing my clit through the thin material of my panties, smiling when I whimpered and bit my lip, soaking myself and pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt, holding eye contact as he touched me. "Yes...just like that..." he murmured, kissing me deeply as he touched me under my dress. 

I squirmed around in my seat as he pushed his seat all the way back pulling me into his lap to straddle him as he explored my mouth with his tongue. It wasn't exactly smooth getting over the center console, but I was _motivated as fuck_ , so I made it work, moaning softly into the kiss as I rocked my hips against the bulge I felt in his pants while I sat in his lap. "JB...you're so sexy, baby...you make me feel so good..." I whimpered when he moved around to kiss and suck on my neck, palming my breasts and running his thumbs back and forth across my nipples under the thin material of my dress as I continued to grind myself into his cock in his pants, tilting my head to give him better access. 

"No bra?....god that's sexy..." he murmured, continuing to touch and message my breasts, coming back to kiss my lips again, smiling into it when I whimpered and moaned as he reached down and gripped my hips, grinding me down on his cock harder. "Do you want to fuck just like this? In the car? I need to be pounding into you, lovely...I'm so hard....your panties are soaked..."he murmured, biting his lip and looking into my eyes with such need and hunger I almost came for him right there. 

"I _am_ wet, baby...I want you inside of me...I'll take it anyway you want to give it to me" I whimpered, gasping and arching my back when he reached down and moved my panties aside, thrusting two of his fingers up inside of me as I tilted my hips, giving him better access to my core. 

"Raise up, baby. Let me take care of you" he said softly, kissing me as I raised up and he took his cock out. I threw my head back and moaned loudly as he pushed up into my soaked and needy opening, groaning out his pleasure as he kissed and sucked on my exposed throat. "Jesus...you have such a good little pussy..." he growled appreciatively against my neck, holding my hips and helping me ride him as I braced myself on my hands and bounced up and down, moaning loudly as he fucked me in his car. 

"Oh...fuck me, JB...." I moaned out, loving how he held my hips down and fucked up into me hard, reaching between us to rub my clit as he sucked on my neck and collar bone. "oh, baby...I'm going to cum..." I whimpered, feeling needy and hot. 

"Jesus you sound amazing when you're getting fucked good and hard, lovely...so sweet and wet..." he growled, continuing to fuck me. He grinned up at me when he saw the look on my face as his cock started pushing against my g-spot. "Is that the spot?" he teased, grinning at me as he rammed up into me hard and fast, feeling me shake and gasp. I leaned forward and kissed and nipped at his shoulder and neck as I came closer and closer. 

"Cum" he commanded softly, right in my ear. I did. Hard. I buried my face in his neck as I screamed for him over and over again, my pussy clenching up on his cock as he relentlessly fucked up into me, making my high last longer and groaning encouragement in my ear. He chuckled and slowed his pace inside of me as I came down, pulling away and kissing me deeply. "That was sexy, lovely. Let's make that happen again" he said, smiling at me when I giggled and nodded vigorous agreement. He motioned for me to get out of the car. 

I smiled and got off of his lap, getting out his side of the car, down for whatever he wanted. I didn't care if people showed up and saw him fucking me. I was so horny and turned on that there was nothing that he wanted that I would deny him. I just wanted to make him feel as good as he'd just made me feel in the car. That orgasm had been shattering. I was _still_ shaking. 

He smiled and pulled me into his chest, pushing me up against the hood of his car while he kissed me and ground his hardness in between my thighs, brushing against my clit as he gripped my ass and messaged it. I moaned into the kiss and squirmed against his cock, just wanting it back inside of me as I pressed myself into his firm and muscular body. "Turn around, baby...I'm going to fucking _ruin you_ against this car" he said against my lips. I whimpered in anticipation and immediately complied, resting my hands on the hood of his car as he rubbed and messaged my ass, teasing my slit and opening with the head of his cock before finally making us both moan in pleasure when he sunk into me from behind. 

"Jaebum...oh....you're cock is so...fuck...." I moaned out incoherently, lost in the pleasure as he gripped my hips and fucked me hard and deep from behind, groaning out his pleasure as he thrust in and out of me and my pussy started spasming around his cock. 

"Oh, lovely...you're so tight...fuck...this is so good...say my name, baby" he groaned, fucking me hard and fast now, chasing his high. He reached forward to cup and message my breasts while he fucked me and I arched my back, supporting my upper body with my arms as he rammed into me over and over again. "That's right, baby...I love watching your perfect ass and tits bounce while I ram my cock into your sweet little hole...fuck yes...it's so hot that anybody could show up and watch you taking me cock like this..." he murmured, throbbing inside of me. 

"Jaebum....oh, JB....I'm-" I tried to warn him, but my orgasm hit so fast and so hard that it rendered me incapable of speech. I heard him growl triumphantly behind me as he gripped my hips and fucked me deep and hard through my orgasm, pleased that I came for him again before he filled me with his cum, burying his cock deep inside of me and holding me down on his cock while he came. 

I smiled and wiggled around a little for him, feeling playful and frisky after being fucked so well by such a sexy, nice guy. He chuckled and pulled out, turning me in his arms and kissing me deeply, seeming to enjoy just holding me and running his palms up and down my curves in the afterglow. "That was so great, lovely. I knew you'd be great" he said warmly, kissing me one last time before taking my hand and actually taking me over to the observation area to see the view we had come here for. 

"I guess we should finally get around to what we came here for" I said, giggling when he winked at me and nearly killed me with his good looks. 

"Oh, lovely...I brought you up here to fuck the shit out of you in and on my car...this was a bonus" he said, smiling at me in an amused way as I giggled and playfully swatted at him. 

The view really was great. You could see for miles out to see. All of the coastal buildings and beaches looked so picturesque. It was beautiful. "This is beautiful, JB!" I exclaimed, widening my eyes and smiling up at him as he wrapped his arms around my middle, holding me against his chest as we both enjoyed the view. "How do you find out about this place? It doesn't really have signs or anything" I said, curious as to how I had been living near here for months and not known this place existed. 

"I found it on an exploration trip. I like to do that. When I settle in a new place, I like to get out and about and get the lay of the land" he said, kissing my temple. 

"Thank you for taking me up here" I said softly. "It's nice...you could have just fucked me at my house and left" I said. 

"Not my style, lovely. Besides...I like you. I wanted to show you this place. Also, I've been planning to fuck you against my car since the second you walked into Jen's office the other day" he said, chuckling in my ear and giving me goosebumps when I giggled. "Lets head back. I'm hungry. Lets find food somewhere" he said. I nodded and he lead me back to his car, lacing his fingers with mine as we walked. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

We ended up getting takeout and coming back to my place, laughing and joking the entire way home as we ate in his car. I wasn't comfortable eating in a car this nice at first, but he insisted that it was ok, and that he had people to clean it if it got messed up. I eventually decided to say fuck it. The food was pretty good too...take out from some little non-franchise place that made amazing chicken. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I had the food in front of me. 

When we got back to my house I excused myself for a beat to return a phone call from an agency called NuFace, who wanted to represent me while my contract with BigHit was on hold. The woman, Kora, said that the jobs didn't pay much, but that the adds we would shoot would get major publication in big name magazines. I called her back and accepted, deciding that the exposure was more important than the money. I wanted my face out there. I knew that I wasn't tall enough for runway, but I was good in print. 

I was excited as I bounced back into my living room, greeted by JB's warm smile as I approached. "Good news?" He asked, seeming amused by my excited demeanor. 

I nodded vigorously. "Yup. I just signed on with an agency to model while my contract with BigHit is in suspension" I said happily, giving him a bright smile. 

"That's great, lovely. You deserve it. I saw some of what you did with BTS. You're naturally beautiful...but you know how to work a camera for sure" He said, snuggling me into his chest on my couch. 

"Thank you" I said sweetly, kissing his cheek. 

He gave me a hot look, and I got excited for different reasons as he opened my window blinds wide. I raised a brow questioningly, and he grinned at me, licking his lips as he looked me over. "I like the idea that someone might see...I want people to see how good you look when you take my cock..." he said softly, coming back to me on the couch. "No one is probably going to look in your window...but if they do....I want them to see your sexy ass moaning in ecstasy while I fuck your perfect, tight little pussy..." he said as he settled back down on the couch with me, the look on his face making me down for whatever. He was so hot...

He grinned at me and pulled me in closer, so I was spooned into his chest as we both lay on my couch. "Want to know a secret?" he asked, kissing the shell of my ear and running his palm down  over the curve of my hip and then back around to my middle.

"Ooo, baby...you know I do" I purred, wiggling against his hardness that was digging into my back as he held me against him. 

"There was this one picture...you were in some kind of sexy little ballerina number...but it was all dark and torn...god, you looked so sexy..." he whispered in my ear, kissing and sucking on the back and side of my neck as his hand traveled down between my legs, messaging my already wet and aching core through my panties. I moaned and squirmed against his hand, gripping his bicep as he worked my body.

"Did you touch yourself to the picture, Jaebum?" I purred, gasping and moaning as he moved my panties to the side and started thrusting his fingers in and out of my pussy. "You did, didn't you? You pumped that big, hard cock of yours until you came, thinking about my wet little pussy..." I moaned, feeling needy and horny now, turned on by the thought as I felt him get rock hard against me. "That's so sexy, JB...I love that you wanted me that badly" I whispered, gasping as he started fucking me aggressively on his fingers. 

"I've thought about you a lot...I was the one who went to JYP when word got out that you weren't going on tour with BTS...I've wanted you for a while..." he murmured against my skin, fucking my pussy with his fingers while he ground his hard length against my ass. "You're so wet, lovely...god that's sexy...I love knowing that you want me, too...that I make you as hot as you make me" he said, lifting my top leg slightly so it rested on his, spreading my legs farther apart so he could tease me with the head of his cock. "I want your tight little pussy again, baby..." he whispered in my ear, his breath giving me shivers as he thrust into me from behind, making me cry out in pleasure as he gripped my hips and fucked me from behind while we lay on my couch.

I gasped and moaned as he ran a hand up and pulled my naked breasts out of the neck line of my dress, resting one palm against my abdomen to stabilize me while he fucked me, and using his free hand to message and play with my breasts and nipples. I gasped and arched my back as I unexpectedly came for him, registering his pleased chuckle in my ear as he fucked me hard and fast through my orgasm, running the hand that had been on my tummy down to stimulate my clit while I came and screamed for him. It was _so_ good...

I gasped and panted, recovering as he continued to fuck me hard from behind, kissing and sucking on my neck. He pulled out and stood in front of me where I sat on the couch. "Open your mouth for me, lovely...I want you to suck me off..." JB murmured, his eyes pools of heat and need as I looked up at him and eagerly took his cock as he pushed into my mouth. 

I hummed and bobbed my head, rotating and swirling my tongue as I sucked him off, loving the groans of pleasure that I earned from him as I felt him getting closer and closer. I reached down and messaged his balls while he thrust in and out of my mouth, fucking back into my throat as he neared the edge. I moaned and hummed, looking up at him while I blew him, loving the look on his face as he closed his eyes tight and pushed deep into my mouth, growling while he fucked my face and came down my throat. I moaned for him, continuing to eagerly bob my head and suck his cock, swallowing everything he gave me as he got off for me. 

When he was done, he pulled me up and kissed me playfully nipping at my lower lip as he pulled away. I smiled up at him and just enjoyed being with him. I was 2 for 2 so far. These Got7 men were amazing...I was a lucky girl. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Video Girl

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my phone ringing in my ear. JB had left late last night, telling me that they had a video shoot in the morning, so he couldn't stay with me. It was fine. I didn't really expect them to stay, especially not if they had shit to do. It was no big deal. 

"Hello" I said groggily, squinting my eyes at the clock and registering that it was only 5am. 

"Somebody sounds sexy in the morning..." I heard someone purr on the other end. I assumed it was Jackson on the other end, since it was his day. 

"Jackson?" I asked.

"That's right, sexy girl. It's me. I sound sexy _as fuck_ in the morning, don't I?" he teased, laughing into the phone when I started giggling. He was too much. Extra didn't begin to go there. It was fun to see this side of him. He'd been kind of quiet when I'd met him in the office a couple of days ago...

"Good morning, baby" I said sweetly. "You woke me up, but it's ok...I'm still in bed..." I purred, loving how he groaned into the phone, clearly picturing me in bed. 

"What are you wearing?" he asked, his voice husky as he got turned on over the phone. 

"I have this cute little sleep shirt...it's really thin. You can see my nipples right through it...especially now, when I'm turned on and wet for you, Jackson" I said softly.

"Mm...no bra?...are you wearing panties, sexy? Tell me about your panties" he said lowly, and I smiled as I heard the faint sound of a zipper on his end of the line. 

"All you need to know about the soft, silky little bikini panties I'm wearing, is that they are sticking to my pussy...I'm so wet and turned on right now...can I touch myself, baby? Please?" I asked, my voice sweet and pleading. I smiled and bit my lip at his sharp intake of breath, sure he was stroking his cock while he thought about me, turned on by my teasing. 

"Picturing that has me so hard for you, sexy girl..." he breathed, sounding completely aroused, making me wetter. 

"Do you like this, baby?" I purred. "Do you like stroking your thick, hard cock while I touch myself for you on the phone?"

"Open your front door, sexy...I want you..." he husked, and I eagerly hopped out of bed, making a little sound of surprise into the phone, excited that he was actually here. 

I opened my door and he was on me. God it was hot. He was a ravenous beast, his eyes hot with lust as he devoured my lips. "I had planned to call and invite you to the shoot...I figured I'd call and pick you up...but damn...I have to have you. Right fucking now" he growled against the skin of my neck, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder roughly. He slapped my ass and I squealed, loving how he rubbed a finger up and down my slit through my panties as he carried me into the kitchen and sat me on the counter. 

"My dirty girl is going to get fucked so hard...I hope you're ready, sexy...you did this" he husked, opening his pants, kissing me hard as he grabbed my hand and guided it to his cock. I whimpered into the kiss and started stroking his cock as he pulled my sleep shirt over my head, groaning appreciatively as he sucked on my nipples while he fucked my hand. "Do you like this, sexy girl? Are you so hot and dirty you'll let me fuck you right here on your kitchen counter?" he asked, looking up at me as he squeezed and messaged my breasts, coming up to kiss me again.

"Mmm...yes, Jackson...I'm so wet for you, baby...I'll let you do anything to me...just tell me how you want it" I whispered breathily in his ear, kissing and sucking on his neck as he slipped his fingers into my panties, rubbing my clit and then chuckling when I gasped and arched my back as he plunged his fingers deep inside of my needy and dripping pussy. 

"Oh, sexy...you _are_ wet...I'm glad I came in...you could never have taken care of this by yourself..." he murmured, kissing and sucking on my collar bone as he listened to my moans of pleasure while he fucked me on his fingers and gripped my ass, stabilizing me on the countertop. "I'm going to take such good care of my sexy girl...do you want to cum for me, baby? Do you want to scream my name while I take this wet little pussy?" he teased, making me shake as he started circling my clit with his thumb.

"Jackson...." I moaned out, needing him to fuck me. 

"Mmm...my sexy, needy girl....Ok, baby...you've been such a dirty girl...I love that...scoot closer to the edge, baby..."he husked, kissing me as he pulled me closer and positioned himself, grinning when I spread my legs eagerly for him. I bit my lip and looked into his eyes, turned on even more by the heat in them as he pushed deep into me, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me hard as he fucked me deep and fast, not wasting a second as he drilled me into the counter in my kitchen. 

"Yes! Jackson! Oh, god!" I moaned out, resting my forehead against his broad shoulder and gripping his toned biceps as he fucked me perfectly, rubbing against my g-spot over and over again. I screamed when I came, moaning his name over and over again as he fucked me through my orgasm on the counter. 

"Fuck yes, sexy....that was so good...come here, baby" he purred in my ear, pulling me off of the counter and setting me on my feet in front of the kitchen table, kissing me deeply before turning me and pressing his chest into my back, messaging my breasts and rubbing his hard cock against my ass while he kissed and sucked on my neck. "Bend over the table for me, baby...I want to fuck you from behind now" he whispered in my ear, nipping my earlobe as he pushed me over the table and I eagerly kinked one leg up on the table, giving him full access as he sunk his cock back into me from behind. 

"Oh...my sexy girl is so tight...god, you feel amazing, baby...so wet for me...such a good fuck..." he praised, gripping my hips as he rammed in and out of me hard and fast, his toned, athletic body working me in a way that was mind-blowingly pleasurable. I felt my pussy start to clench around his cock as he fucked me and he felt it too, slapping my ass as he fucked me. "Aww...my girl needs to cum..." he murmured, messaging my ass. "Good, baby...I want you to...you're so sexy..." he growled, pulling me up against his chest and growling as he fucked up into me hard and fast, using one hand to hold me against his chest while he played with and touched my breasts, and the other he snaked down between my legs, messaging circles into my clit at the same pace he was fucking me. 

"Jackson!" I gasped, moaning and shaking as I came on his cock for a second time, appreciating his strength on a new level as he held me up and continued to fuck me hard and fast through my orgasm, biting my shoulder and growling out triumphantly as he came deep inside of me, fucking deep inside of me while he finished and I circled my hips, giving him different angles to increase his pleasure as he got off for me.

When he was done he pulled out and turned me, kissing me deeply and slipping his tongue into my mouth. He pulled away and chuckled ruefully down at the floor, before smoldering back into my eyes. "I really don't want to stop fucking you...but we need to go, or we'll be late and I'm going to get yelled at, so..." I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Give me 10 minutes, baby. I got you" I said, bouncing into my bathroom and quickly showering, throwing on a short pair of jogging shorts and a thin, low cut v-neck shirt. It was cute and stylish, but it also highlighted my excellent breasts. I shoved my feet into a pair of cute wedge sandals, and quickly swiped on mascara and dark pink lip gloss. 

"You're killing me" Jackson said dramatically, leaning against the doorjamb of my bedroom and pretending to be faint while he checked me out. I giggled and play slapped him. 

"Come on, baby...I don't want to be the reason your manager gets pissy with you" I said, giggling when he slapped my ass. 

"I can't wait to tap that again" he whispered in my ear, turning me on and making me excited for later. I turned and bit my lip at him over my shoulder, earning a growl of frustration as he towed me to the car with him and we headed to the shoot. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Where the fuck is _Claudia_?" I heard a very pissed-off sounding male voice below from deeper inside the building as Jackson and I entered through the staff door. 

Jackson's eyes widened. "Oh, shit" he said, grinning at me and trying not to laugh out loud. "Steve's pissed" he said, as if it wasn't obvious. 

We walked farther into the studio and I took in the set for the video. It was supposed to look like a school campus or something. It made me nostalgic for my shoots with BTS. I missed them. I was having a good time with Got7, though, and just this morning both Namjoon and Yoongi had sent me texts telling me they missed me...among other things. It was cute and sweet. 

Jackson squeezed my hand, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Can you dance?" he asked. I gave him a confused look, but didn't have time to do more before that Steve guy, the loud one, charged up to me.

"Put this on. You're the new video girl" he said, thrusting a school girl outfit at me. 

"What?" I exclaimed, shocked. "But JYP said-" 

"I don't give a single fuck what JYP said, right now. The original video girl, Claudia, is MI- _fucking_ -A. You're it" he said, giving me a stern look and charging off to do something else. I gave Jackson a moderately panicked look. 

"I...I can't dance...like...not good enough for a video" I said, my voice shaking. 

Jackson chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "Don't worry, baby. All you really have to do is wear that and let me grind on you...consider it foreplay for when I get my sexy video girl alone, later" he murmured in my ear, smiling against my neck when I shivered. 

"Ok..." I said, still hesitant, but whatever. My natural confidence kicked in about half way to the dressing room. So I couldn't dance. So fucking what? I was hot. I could sway my hips...the focus was going to be on the boys anyway. I was going to rock this. Well...I at least wasn't going to fuck it up...

I quickly changed into the uniform. It wasn't nearly as sexy as the one I'd worn for Jin that first day with him, but it was cute. The skirt was short and showed off my legs, and the top rode up in a sexy and flattering way when I moved. I looked sexy and adorable. It was perfect. 

My high opinion of myself was confirmed as I walked out of the dressing room and every single member of Got7 seriously threw me down on the floor and fucked me with their eyes. I giggled and did a little finger wave, and Jackson kissed me. "I like this, sexy girl...so short...take the panties off" he said. 

I smiled and went behind a piece of the set, discretely ditching the panties I'd been wearing and bouncing back over to where Jackson was standing with the others. I waved at everybody. "That look suits you, flower...I'll have to remember it" Youngjae said, biting his lip as he blatantly checked me out. I giggled and did a little twirl before we were all interrupted by the director signaling that it was time to start shooting.

I did my best the rest of the day to do a good job. I mostly just swayed my hips and walked around the set like I was directed to do, smiling at the boys and pretending not to be attracted to them...that part was hard. They all looked sexy as fuck in the clothes the stylists had picked. The concept was supposed to be the bad boys going after the good girl in school. I liked it. 

The best part was when Jackson supposedly won me over, dancing with me and grinding on me as the lights went down. His arms around me and his breath on my neck as he ground his cock into my ass were making me so wet..."Take 15 boys, we have a couple of things to do, and then we'll do another run through" the director said.

I gasped as Jackson clamped a hand over my mouth, making a low shushing sound in my ear as he dragged me off behind a big set wall in the back of the studio. "I want to fuck you right here, sexy girl....I want to make my video girl cum on my cock while everybody stands 15 feet away, oblivious to how hard I'm fucking you" Jackson whispered in my ear, making me shake as he held me against his chest and hiked my skirt up, rubbing my clit and opening before roughly shoving two of his fingers up inside of me and fucking me on them aggressively as he kissed and sucked on my neck. "Can you be quiet for me, sexy? I know how much you love to get loud and moan for me, baby...but you can't...I'll help you...but you have to try for me, ok?" he asked, biting on my neck as he pushed me into the wall and hiked my skirt up over my ass, squeezing and messaging it as he teased my entrance with the tip of his cock from behind. "Mmm...so wet...is this all for me? What a sexy girl I have...so hot and bare...no panties in the way..." he whispered in my ear, clamping a hand over my mouth as he pushed his cock deep into my dripping pussy from behind. 

I was so thankful for his hand, as I moaned into it, keeping the world from knowing how good it felt when he filled me up and started fucking me into the wall. "Mmm...good girl...you're taking my cock so well, baby...god it feels good to be in your tight little cunt again..." he growled quietly in my ear, continuing to abuse my neck with his mouth as he pounded into me from behind. I started shaking and whimpering into his hand and he reached down, spanking my pussy as he fucked me. The sensation drove me over the edge into a massive orgasm, making me see double. I savagely bit my tongue to keep from screaming, arching back into Jackson as he hummed his approval in my ear while he fucked me through my orgasm. 

"Oh, Jackson...bury that massive cock in me, baby...you fuck me so well...I just came so hard for you baby" I panted quietly, wiggling against him now while he pressed me into the wall and fucked me hard, chasing his high. "Cum in me,baby...I want to feel it dripping out of my tight little pussy while we shoot the next run through" I whimpered, smiling gleefully as he gasped at my dirty words, growling as he held me against his chest and fucked up into me hard and fast, pumping me full of his cum while he sucked on my neck and shoulder. 

He panted and gasped, holding me against him for a beat and then turned me, kissing me deeply and exploring my mouth with his tongue. "You're...wow..." he said, making me giggle as I straightened my clothes and he put himself back together as well.

I went up on my toes and kissed his cheek sweetly as we heard the director call places from the other side of the wall. I bit my lip as I smiled up at him. "Thank you, baby...I love how you always give me just what I ask for" I whispered, giggling when he smiled down at the ground and followed me back out to shoot the rest of the video.

 


	6. Obedience

Today was Jinyoung's day. I would love to say that I wasn't nervous, but that would be a blatant lie. I shivered as I thought about the way he had smoldered at me while I uncrossed my legs for him in Jen's office. I loved his dominance, and the way he had of just taking what he wanted. Then I remembered the way his sweet smile had completely transformed his face. It was going to be an interesting day, to say the least. 

I rolled out of bed feeling energized. It was super early, but I was excited to meet up with Jinyoung today. I was a little surprised that he hadn't called me yet, but whatever. It just gave me time to wake up, drink my coffee, and shower before I needed to turn it on. I slipped into a cute pair of short jean shorts and a racer-back tank top and drank my coffee, taking my time curling my hair at the ends and applying light makeup. I looked hot, and I hoped that Jinyoung would call or show up soon...

I shivered when I thought about how dominant he had been when he'd commanded me to spread my legs for him in Jen's office the other day. He had smoldered...it was all I could do not to soak my panties right now, at just the thought of it. I smiled down at my phone as it rang in my hand. 

"Hello?" I said, sure it was Jinyoung. Who else would be calling me at 5am?

"Pet...are you ready for me?" he said, his voice low and sultry. 

"Yes, baby. Are you coming over?" I asked, my voice sweet and innocent. 

"Call me master, pet" he demanded, his voice gruff, but I could tell that he was ready for me. It was so hot. 

"Master, are you coming to see me?" I asked, adding a little pout to my voice and loving the way I heard him inhale sharply. 

"Meet me at Jen's office, downtown, pet. Wear something sexy for me...a short little skirt like the one you wore that first day in her office" he said into the phone, his voice low and silky. It was such a turn on. There was no question in his voice. He was giving me orders to be obeyed. I loved it. 

"Yes, Master..." I purred into the phone, loving everything about this as he abruptly hung up on me and I bounced into my closet to change into a very short, jean skirt instead, ditching the shorts. I thought he would like the black lace bra and panties I wore, so I left them in place and headed out. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

It took me about 10 minutes to get downtown, and I parked in the parking garage, wondering if JYP would validate, but then remembering it was Monday, so they should. I knew damn well why Jinyoung wanted me in Jen's office, but I wondered why she wasn't going to be using it. I walked up to the door and knocked, not comfortable just barging in. 

"Come on in" I heard Jinyoung say from the other side, his voice making me tremble a little bit.

I opened the door and walked through, eyeing him up and down in the dark suit he wore. He looked fucking edible. I felt myself getting wet just from the way he was looking at me...like I was his...and he was going to use me. I couldn't wait. He licked his lips as he just stood by the window and looked me up and down. "You kept me waiting" he said, making all of the little hairs on the back of my neck stand up with his authoritative tone. 

I swallowed and bit my lip, feeling submissive and turned on. "I'm sorry-" I started, but he held up a hand to silence me. 

"Not yet, you're not" he said silkily. He pointed to the chair in front of Jen's desk. "Sit" he commanded, striding over to the door and turning the lock as I complied with his demand, sitting in the chair and crossing my legs as I waited for further instructions. 

He turned and stalked closer to me, his eyes heated pools of lust as he smoldered down at me from his height, running his gaze hungrily over my legs and the rest of my body. "Spread you legs, pet. Do it just like you did it for me the day we met...slowly" he said, pulling a chair up close to me and sitting down in front of me to watch. 

I bit my lip and gave him wide-eyed innocence as I slowly uncrossed my legs and spread them in front of him. "Like this, Master?" I asked, locking gazes with him as his eyes wandered down in between my thighs. 

"That's nice, pet...you're a very sexy girl...you take orders well" he said, murmuring the last part almost to himself as he leaned forward. "Are you ready, I wonder, for more?" he asked, looking up into my eyes and holding me in his gaze.

I licked my lips as I soaked my panties, locked in his gaze as I nodded my head yes.

He chuckled lowly and stood, bending down to kiss me languidly, his lips soft and sexy, his tongue seeking and gaining entrance to my mouth as he ran his palm up the inside of my thigh, gently running his finger tips up and down my slit through my soaked panties, making me shake and whimper into his mouth as he kissed me. He pulled away and gripped my jaw, his touch gentle, but unshakeable, like an iron vice that was _just_ tight enough. He smirked down at me as I sat there, still touching me and seeming to enjoy teasing me through my panties.

"These little panties you wore for me are soaked, pet" he said, sounding pleased with me as he pulled away. "Take then off" he commanded, kissing me hard one more time before releasing my jaw and returning to his seat as I eagerly complied with his demand, slipping my panties down and off and returning to my seat, me legs spread for him.

"What an obedient little pet you are..." Jinyoung said silkily, his eyes running all over my body as he sat in front of me. "Touch yourself for me, pet...show me how you please yourself when I'm not there to take care of you..." he murmured, his voice dark and sultry...god it was _so sexy_...I whimpered a little as I looked at him, running one hand up into my shirt and messaging my breast, playing with the nipple, while I languidly slid the other down between my legs, slowly rubbing my clit and folds as I made little sounds of pleasure. I loved being spread open for him like this. I felt so vulnerable and turned on...

"Is this what you want, Master?" I teased, my look innocent as I touched myself for him, loving the look in his eyes as he watched me. His gaze almost burned me, it was so heated. 

"Just like that, pet..." he said softly, standing again and picking me up out of my chair abruptly, sitting me on the edge of Jen's desk. "You're such a good little slut for me, pet..." he murmured, nuzzling my neck and pushing my knees wide apart, gripping them and standing between my legs. "I wasn't sure about this little experiment, when JB suggested it...I was surprised when JYP even signed off on it..." Jinyoung said, gripping my hair and pulling my head forcefully to one side so that he could kiss and bite at the skin of my neck while he ran the palm of his free hand up and down the inside of my thigh, making me whimper. "You've been so sexy and obedient, though, pet...I knew when I saw you in the office and you spread your legs for me so eagerly, that you were going to be my obedient little whore..." he murmured against my neck, biting me gently as he finally gave me what I wanted, running his fingers up and down my slit and finally pushing my panties aside, sinking two of them into my pussy, chuckling when I cried out. 

"M-master...fuck..." I moaned out, scared to move, wanting to touch him, but afraid he'd stop if I did. 

"Yes...that feels good, doesn't it, pet? My little slut liked it when her master fucks her wet little pussy with his fingers..." he murmured, his voice getting ragged as he wound me up, clearly getting more than turned on, himself. 

He pulled away from my neck and kissed me hard, maintaining his tight grip on my hair as he controlled everything about the situation, fucking me more aggressively on his fingers while he nipped at my lips and devoured my mouth with his perfect lips. He felt me start to spasm around his fingers and withdrew them, chuckling when I whined, feeling needy beyond words.

"My sexy little plaything is needy...do you want my cock, pet? Do you want to make me cum with that tight, wet, little pussy I just had my fingers inside?" He asked, his eyes on fire with lust, but his demeanor cool and controlled as he wound me up.

I nodded my head eagerly, looking up at him innocently and biting my lip. "Please, Master? I've been good" I begged, loving the hot little grin I earned from him as he pulled closer and took out his cock, guiding my hand to it.

"Jack me off, pet...get me ready to fuck my little toy into this desk...if you do a good job, I'll let you cum for me" Jinyoung murmured, groaning pleasedly as I eagerly wrapped my hand around his long, hard shaft and started stroking him, looking up into his face as I twisted my wrist and messaged his head.

When he started leaking pre-cum I grinned and licked my lips, gathering some on my finger tip and locking eyes with him while I slowly sucked it off. He swallowed thickly and actually smiled, his face transforming for a second into something soft before going back into sexy dom mode.

"Such a filthy little whore for me...I like that a lot, pet" Jinyoung almost growled, rubbing his naked cock up and down my slit as he watched my face, seeming to enjoy teasing me and watching me whimper and shake with need for him.

I gasped and cried out as he kissed me, slamming his cock deep into my pussy without warning and fucking me aggressively. He groaned out his pleasure as he fucked me into the desk, make me see double and moan loudly for him. He released his hold on my hair in favor if griping my ass as he rammed me, sucking on the spot just under my ear, his heavy breathing giving me goosebumps. "You have a well trained pussy, too, pet...so tight...fits around my cock like a fucking glove..." he growled in my ear, making me shake as my pussy started clenching around his cock again. "My pet needs to cum?" He asked, fucking me hard and deep and running his hands up to message my breasts, making appreciative little sounds as he pushed me to lay back on the desk while he fucked me.

"Yes! Master...you're about to make me cum around your cock! It's so big and hard, Master...Please let me!" I panted, rocking my hips into him as he fucked me.

He growled and pushed my knees together, resting my legs over one shoulder as he fucked me hard and fast, spanking my ass. "Alright, pet...cum for me...You've been good" he said, circling his hips as he hammered his cock into my pussy faster.

I arched back into the desk and gripped  it as I came, moaning and crying out as he continued to fuck me through my high. When I started coming down he pulled out, turning me over and slapping my ass red while he jacked himself off and came all over it.

He just stood behind me, panting, for a few beats, before cleaning me off with something and helping me down off of the desk. I winced a little as I straightened out, making him chuckle. His cock was big, and he hadn't been gentle...but I loved it.

He unexpectedly pulled me into his arms and kissed me, smiling down at me when he pulled away. I smiled back, basking in his handsomeness and continuing to be shocked by his duality. "Sorry if I hurt you, pet...I get intense when I'm turned on..." he said, his eyes warm and soft as he looked at me.

I giggled. "No big deal, baby....but I'm not calling you Master except when you're giving me that excellent cock of yours" I said, giggling when he gripped my ass and kissed me again.

"Deal" He said, nuzzling into my neck. "But your going to be calling me Master a lot, so..." he promised, leading me out of Jen's office by the hand.

It hadn't occurred to me to be worried about anyone hearing us in Jen's office, until we ran into someone coming into the suite as we were leaving. Jinyoung gave them a grin and I giggled, loving how he held my hand and walked me to my car.

I smiled up at him as we reached it. "What now?" I asked, wondering if he had any more tricks up his proverbial sleeve. He smiled down at me, looking completely sweet and soft, so different from the hard ass dom who had spanked me and cum all over my ass just a few minutes ago.

"I have some PR things to do, and Yugyeom and I are going to do a VLive cast, so...how about we meet up later this afternoon? You could come to the house. I want to show you my room" he said, his eyes darkening as he pulled me in and kissed me.

"Ok, baby...be sexy on VLive for me...I'll be watching" I purred, loving the way his jaw tightened as I got in my car.

_______________________________________________________________________________

It was still pretty early, only a little after 7am, so I decided to lace up and get in a run when I got home. It was a pretty day, and it felt good to move my body.

When I got home, I briefly texted back and forth with Jungkook, who somehow managed to be both adorable and sexy at the same time, during our conversation. The jist was that the tour was going well, he was already exhausted, and he couldn't wait to come home and pound me in his bed. I couldn't wait either. The feeling was mutual _as fuck_.

I spent the rest of the day doing little things around the house and some small personal grooming tasks to get ready for my first shoot with the new agency tomorrow. I was excited...although I wondered how that would work since I had _obligations_ everyday as well...

My phone rang a couple of minutes after Yugyeom and Jinyoung finished their VLive cast. I smiled as I answered the phone, excited to see where Got7 lived. 

"Jinyoung" I purred into the phone. 

"Pet" he said silkily. "I'm ready to see you...I'll text you the address".

"Ok, baby...see you soon" I said sweetly.

"Master" he corrected, and hung up. 

I quickly changed into a cute pink silk bra and panty set that I loved and the shorts I had been going to wear earlier. I paired it with a cute halter top that showed off my pretty crystal belly ring, and slid wedges onto my feet. I looked super cute, but then, I always did.

________________________________________________________________________________

It took me about 10 minutes to get up to where the boys lived, and it was pretty swanky. The house they lived in was smaller than the one I had stayed in with BTS, but it was just as nice. I loved the fountain in the middle of the circular drive and admired it as I waited for someone to answer the door when I rang the bell. 

"Get in here" I heard Jinyoung command in the low, silky voice I had learned he used when he was turned on and wanted me. 

I shivered and turned around, walking in as he closed the door behind me. I turned to him and he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hungrily, sliding his tongue around in my mouth as he walked me backwards to the stairs and broke the kiss. I gave him a questioning look and he picked me up, grunting in a pleased way when I wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He carried me up the stairs with ease, his strength and the heat in his eyes making me soak my panties as he held me. He set me down and gripped my upper arm gently, but firmly, guiding me down the hall and into a door that I assumed lead to his room. I looked around as he closed and locked the door, loving the modern interior. The room was completely white, which was a surprise, considering how dominant and darkly hot Jinyoung was when he was turned on. 

I was pulled from my thoughts as Jinyoung pulled me back into his chest and kissed and bit along my shoulder and up to my neck. "You look very sexy tonight, pet...I got hard for you about half way through that VLive I did...take your clothes off and get up on my bed in just your panties. Now" he said, slapping my ass and stepping away, chuckling when I yelped. 

"Yes, Master" I purred, loving the way he shivered when I said it. I did what he asked quickly, but made a little show of it for him, pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it, and then wiggling my ass more than necessary when I pulled my shorts down and off. "Do you want my bra off, too, Master?" I asked innocently, loving how he was looking at me right now. He had complete tunnel vision. I was the only thing in his universe. His current goal in life seemed to be fucking me right now. It was so hot. 

"Off" he said simply, crossing his arms as he watched me reach around and take it off. I looked into his eyes and bit my lip as I let it drop away from my body and he growled, licking his lips. "Such a bad girl..." he whispered softly, his eyes glittering with hunger as he smoldered at me. "  
Up on the bed on all fours. Now" he commanded. 

I did what he asked and waited for him as he advanced on me slowly, running his finger tips slowly up my calf and thigh, gripping my ass and slapping it again. I whimpered quietly and shivered as his finger tips traveled up my spine and into my hair. He gripped my hair and turned my head, kissing me again, as his other hand traveled down to pinch and roll my nipples between his fingers, making me moan into the kiss. "My little pet likes that? Good..." he murmured silkily, moving my head with his grip on my hair to expose my neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there as he moved his hand slowly, teasingly down my abdomen and into my panties, teasing my clit and opening, but not pushing his fingers inside of me. 

I moaned and squirmed, whining needily. I needed some type of penetration. I was so turned on...I felt like I might catch on fire. "You're so wet, little toy...could it be that you enjoy being ordered around? Does it turn you on to be controlled? Do you like doing every little thing I tell you?" he murmured in my ear. 

I tried to nod my head, but couldn't, not with the way he was gripping my hair. "Y-yes, Master" I whimpered. "Please..." I breathed out, shaking as he continued to work my neck with his mouth. His lips and teeth felt so good...

"Such an obedient little slut...I like that, pet...I like that so much that I'm not even going to punish you for the way you teased me when you took your clothes off..." He said, his voice getting husky. He released my hair and went around behind me. "Don't you fucking move" he growled when I followed him with my gaze. 

The world went dark as he tied a blind fold around my head, making me shiver in anticipation of what he was going to do next, now that I couldn't see anything. I yelped when he slapped my ass again and nearly collapsed, moaning, onto the bed when I felt him abruptly push my panties aside and thrust two of his long, rough fingers into my pussy. "Mmm...my little pet likes being fucked on my fingers...I like it too...you look very sexy with anything of mine inside of you...I can't wait to sink my cock into your wet little cunt..." he mused, fucking me hard on his fingers, seeming to enjoy watching me struggle to hold myself up on all fours while he pleasured me. 

I cried out when I felt him insert something big into me. I assumed it was a dildo, because he turned it on and started fucking me fast and hard with it, the vibrations nearly making me cum just from the initial penetration. "I love fucking my toy with my other toys....don't cum yet, though, pet...hold it" he warned, slapping my ass as he fucked me on the dildo, making me moan and cry out. 

"M-master! I- I can't hold it..." I whimpered, feeling like I was going to cum no matter what if he kept fucking me this way. 

I sighed in relief and frustration in equal measure as Jinyoung turned the toy off and removed it from my pussy. "You did well, pet" he praised, "get down on your knees for me now...I want to fuck your pretty mouth" he said, guiding me down and off of the bed, but not removing the blind fold. I eagerly opened my mouth and moaned around his cock as he pushed it between my lips. He groaned in pleasure and gripped my hair again, controlling my head as he fucked my mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat and gagging me as he used me. I whimpered and moaned, wanting to touch myself, but knowing I would get in trouble for doing anything that he hadn't told me to. 

He abruptly pulled me to my feet and hugged me into him, kissing me hungrily as he pushed me down on the bed again. "Scoot back for me, pet, and spread you pretty legs" he demanded. I whimpered and eagerly did as he asked, laying back against his pillows and spreading my legs wide for him. I felt him run his palms up the insides of my thighs slowly as he got on his knees between my legs on the bed.

I moaned softly as he ran his fingers delicately over my clit and folds, caressing my thighs as he teased my core. "Such a pretty pink pussy...my pet is so sexy and obedient..." he husked, sounding hot and turned on, making me ache for him even more. "Are you ready for my cock, pet? Should I give you my cock? Hm...?" he asked, his voice cool and silky again, like he'd managed to get himself under control. 

I nodded vigorously. "Yes, Master...Give it to me...I need you...please fuck me like the good little whore I am for you..." I begged, desperate for relief. 

He chuckled and pushed two of his fingers up inside of me again, making me arch back into the bed and moan for him. "The sounds you make are so sweet to my ears, little pet..." he said, leaning down and kissing and sucking on my nipples as he fucked me on his fingers. I loved the way his cold metal rings felt sliding in and out of me as he worked my core. "You sucked my cock so well...I think you deserve to be fucked good and hard..." he said against my skin, positioning himself at my entrance as he kissed and sucked his way up my body to my lips. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, pet...everyone is going to hear you screaming for me..." he whispered against my lips, making his statement true when I cried out as he rammed his cock into my needy and swollen pussy. 

He growled like an animal as he devoured my lips, fucking me hard into the bed, gripping my hips and holding me down as he pounded his cock deep inside of me and owned me completely. I tried to thrust up to meet him, but he pinned me down harder, dominating me as he took my pussy and used me, chuckling when I moaned and cried out for him as he started rubbing his cock against my g-spot as he fucked me. I reached up to touch him and he made a tisking sound, pining my arms down on the bed at my sides as I started shaking, unable to see, the blindness somehow intensifying everything. "I'm not going to last much longer, pet...cum for me...I want to feel your tight little pussy contract on me before I fill you up with my cum..." he growled, kissing and biting my neck as I arched my back, screaming out over and over again as I came while he fucked me into his bed and held me down.

He growled out incoherently against my neck, fucking me hard and fast, tensing and burying his cock deep inside of me while he came and I came around him. "That's right! Fuck, yes! Take it!" he growled, his cock throbbing as he fucked me hard and deep, blowing his load deep inside of me. 

We both just laid there and panted and he released my arms, kissing me softly and taking off the blind fold as he pulled out of me. I giggled up at the ceiling, completely fucked out. He chuckled and kissed me again, smiling warmly down at me, his eyes affectionate and soft now that he'd gotten off. "What's so funny, pet?" he asked, sounding amused as he pulled me into his chest. 

I giggled again. "That was just...wow...so good, baby. I love the way you just... _take_ what you want from me..." I said into his chest, loving being able to touch him and run my fingers over all of the excellent smooth skin and muscles I was cuddled into right now. 

"Don't get too comfortable, little pet...I'm planning to use you all night...this is just a break in the action" he promised, pushing me back over on my back and kissing me. "You're going to forget your name by the time I'm done pounding your sweet little cunt" he said, making me wet all over again. 

He did. I did. It was _fucking fantastic._

 


	7. Flower

I woke up in Jinyoung's bed alone. I was disoriented at first, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out where I was. Then it clicked. I sat up, feeling a little groggy, but smiling to myself as I remembered how good  everything had been last night. This was the _only_ way to live. Damn...

I picked up my phone off of the nightstand, where it had been charging and grinned down at it. I had messages from Youngjae already, and it was only 7am. 

_**Youngjae:** Are you awake yet, flower? _

_**Youngjae:** Get in touch when you wake up. I'll be at home today._

I grinned and sat up, deciding to just shower in Jinyoung's shower and go find Youngjae. I did just that quickly, digging through my overnight bag, happy that i'd thought to bring it with me. I'd figured that this might happen when I'd come over last night. I quickly did light make-up, sprayed my favorite perfume, and slipped into a cute skirt and wrap top. I smiled at myself in the mirror, loving the way that the skirt brushed against my legs. The top stopped a couple inches shy of the waist of the skirt, showing a small amount of my tummy, and I loved how long the pony tail I put my hair into made my neck look. I was a snacc. 

I headed out into the hall and realized that I didn't know which room was Youngjae's...or if he was even in there. He might be downstairs somewhere. I decided it would probably be best to just go downstairs and either find him there, or ask one of the others where his room was. I headed down the stairs, and into the kitchen, thinking that was the best place to find people this time of day, but failed miserably. I stood and listened, realizing the house was empty. _Well, shi-_

I felt warm hands cover my eyes from behind as I lost my vision abruptly. I stood still, settling back against a firm chest and honestly loving the contact. "Guess who?" I heard in my ear, getting flashbacks of when Yoongi had approached me exactly like this a few months ago...

"Is that you, Youngjae?" I asked, stepping back into his body and loving how he removed his hands and wound his arms around my waist, hugging me into his body. 

"Bingo. Smart _and_ beautiful" he said in my ear again, his voice quiet and soothing as he kissed my ear. 

I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. I loved the way he always seemed so calm and relaxed. It was nice. His presence was just soothing. "I'm here" I said, giggling when he smiled down at me and bit his lip, looking sexy and sweet at the same time as his eyes wandered over me, clearly appreciating the view. 

I gave him a once-over of my own, licking my lips as I took in his simple t-shirt and jeans. He looked comfortable and casual and edible...I loved how his t-shirt stretched across his chest and how soft his dark hair looked when it fell in his eyes a little as he looked down at me. His eyes were warm and inviting, making me not want to stop looking into them. "I'm glad you're here, flower. I have plans for you" he said, running his hands up and down my back as he leaned in, kissing me softly and messaging his lips against mine. 

"You're a good kisser..." I praised, feeling a little breathy already, just from his skill against my lips. He knew _just_ how to kiss me. It was _very_ good. 

He grinned down at me and kissed a trail from my jaw to my ear. "I'm good at a lot of things, flower...you just wait..." he promised, his voice in my ear making me shiver and dampen my panties. He chuckled softly when he pulled away, knowing the effect he was having on me. "You haven't eaten yet, right?" he asked. 

I shook my head and he nodded, taking my hand gently and leading me back into the dinning room, just off of the kitchen where we'd been. There was a buffet type continental breakfast laid out, and he handed me a plate. "Just take what you want. They do this for us every morning so that we can grab things and go if we have stuff on our schedules, which is most of the time" he said. 

We got our food and settled down in the living room, angled together on the couch as we ate and talked. "What do you want to do today?" I asked, smiling up at him. 

"I was thinking we could watch a movie this morning...and after that is a surprise" he said, his eyes lighting up as he thought about whatever it was. 

 

I smiled, thinking how incredibly desirable and sexy he looked right now, in his element. He was completely relaxed. The quiet confidence he seemed to always have was so sexy...I bet he was a wonderful lover. He was certainly an amazing kisser...

Youngjae snapped his fingers in front of my face, laughing quietly when I jumped. "Sorry, flower" he said. "I just wanted you back".

I put my finished plate aside and smiled. "I'm all yours, baby" I said. 

He smiled, the light in his eyes getting a lot warmer as he pulled me up into his lap. "I like that" he said softly, kissing me again, but slipping his tongue into my mouth this time. I kissed back, loving how skilled he was, applying just the right pressure, and dancing his tongue with mine in our mouths. I sighed into the kiss and ran my hands over his firm, broad chest, loving the feeling as he started running his hands up and down my thighs as I sat in his lap. 

"Do you know why I call you flower?" Youngjae asked, pulling away slightly so he could look at my face as he gently worked my skirt up higher on my thighs, messaging the exposed skin and making me tremble as I got wetter and wetter for him. 

I shook my head. "Tell me, Youngjae" I said softly, biting my lip as I held eye contact with him. 

"Mm...I love how you say my name..." he praised me. "You make it sound so...sexy" he said, his eyes burning with desire as he pushed my legs a little farther apart, messaging the skin that was just inches from my core now. I squirmed in his lap, whimpering quietly as he leaned in and started gently kissing and sucking on the skin of my neck, taking his time on me as he wound me up. 

"I call you flower because you're absolutely beautiful, and delicate, and you smell nice..." he trailed off. 

"And?" I asked breathily, my voice shaking as he slowly started rubbing me through my panties. 

"I want you, flower...do you want me? Are you wet because of me?" he asked, clearly knowing the answer, but wanting to hear me say it as he nuzzled and kissed my neck, continuing to stimulate me and making little sounds of approval when I moaned softly and wiggled against his hand. 

"That feels good, baby...oh, Youngjae...." I whimpered out, knowing he loved to hear me say his name. "You're making me so wet for you, Youngjae..." I moaned, loving how his breath caught as he grinned at me, the hot light in his eyes affectionate as he pulled me in and kissed me, picking me up and laying me down on the big ottoman next to the couch. 

"I love touching you, flower...you're so sensitive and responsive..." he murmured, looking up at me as he got between my legs on his knees, kissing his way up my thighs and kissing and running his tongue along the waist line of my skirt, over the exposed skin of my abdomen. I sat up and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling him in to kiss me again, loving his lips as he slid his hands up inside my shirt and started teasing my nipples through the thin material of my bra. 

"Touch yourself for me, baby..." he said, pulling my shirt over my head and licking his lips as they clouded further with lust while he took in my breasts, contained within my thin, lace bra. 

I whimpered as I complied with his wishes, running a hand down into my panties and rubbing my clit and folds while he kissed my collar bone and messaged my breasts. I let out a quiet little moan and rocked my hips as I touched myself, loving how he sat back and watched me. 

"It's so sexy to watch your hand working inside of your panties for me, flower...you are such a sexy girl...so desirable and perfect for me..." he murmured, his praise somehow meaning more to me as I touched myself for him. 

"I need more than this, Youngjae" I whined, feeling needy and turned on. I wanted him. It was as simple as that. "I'm so wet, Youngjae...please help me" I said softly, looking into his eyes as I moaned, slipping a finger in and out of my dripping wet pussy, inside my panties. 

He let out a low groan and pulled my panties down, kissing my abdomen as he took them off. "Do you need me, flower? Does your wet little pussy need my attention?" he asked, grinning at me as he gently pulled my hand away, replacing my finger with two of his longer, thicker ones and fucking me on them slowly and deeply. I gasped and squirmed, moaning for him, and feeling like I might cum already. He chuckled, watching my face as he forced me to spread my legs wider, rubbing my clit with his thumb as he gripped my hip and fucked me harder on his fingers. 

I moaned and shook, loving how he pulled me up and kissed me deeply, devouring my lips as he thrust his fingers in and out of me, brushing against my g-spot with each pass. "Youngjae..." I moaned out against his lips. 

"Yes, flower...say my name...god, I love making you shake..."he whispered, bringing me just to the edge of my orgasm before removing his hand and making me whimper in a dismayed and needy way. He chuckled and moved down, kissing and sucking on my folds and clit, lapping at the wetness he had created while he was touching me. 

I moaned and clenched up, loving this and hating it in equal measure. I was so turned on...everything he did felt good...but I needed to cum so badly...fuck. "Youngjae...I need to cum, baby..." I panted, gasping as he snaked his tongue up inside of me and rubbed my clit with his thumb. I gasped and rocked my hips against his face, running my fingers through his hair as he fucked me on his tongue. "Yes! Youngjae! Ohh!!" I squealed out, cumming hard as I felt his growls of approval vibrate into my pussy as he ate me, continuing to stimulate me through my orgasm.

He kissed his way back up my body, running his hands appreciatively up to message my breasts as he kissed them and moved on to my neck, then my jaw, finally coming to my lips and smiling down into my eyes as he claimed them, kissing me deeply. The kiss was so completely possessive and needy...filled with hunger and affection. I was his in this moment...I couldn't be happier about it. 

"That was so hot, flower...you're so sweet...come over onto the couch with me so I can fuck you...make you scream for me again" he whispered against my lips, making me shiver and nod my head as he took my hand and laid down on the couch, pulling me back into his chest, spooning me and holding me close. 

I hadn't noticed before that at some point, he had ditched his pants, now rubbing his cock against my ass through just his boxers. He reached around with one hand and messaged my breasts while he kissed my neck, his breath in my ear. He snaked his other hand around my body, pulling me into his chest as he slipped two of his fingers back into my pussy, thrusting them in and out steadily, the wet sounds they made somehow making this hotter. "I want you, flower...I want to sink my cock into this tight, wet, little pussy...I want to make you moan and scream for me" he murmured in my ear, making me shake with need.

"Yes, Youngjae...please..." I moaned out. 

"Mmm...Flower...I'd do anything for you if you asked me like that" he said softly, nipping at my earlobe as he kinked one of my legs up, spreading them farther apart and held it there with his forearm. "Get ready, baby" he groaned, pushing his massive cock into me in the next breath. I gasped and moaned out, squirming around as he sunk all the way into me, grunting his pleasure as he started thrusting in and out of me steadily. 

"Oh...Youngjae..." I moaned, reaching back and gripping his thigh as he fucked into me from behind, holding my legs apart as he hammer his cock into me, stretching me and rubbing against my walls perfectly. "Oh, god..." I whined, feeling my pussy contract down on his cock as he rubbed against my g-spot. He felt it too and made pleased sounds in my ear, ramming into my pussy harder and faster. 

"My sexy, beautiful, little flower...your pussy is so tight....god....it's _perfect_...I can feel you tightening up on me. It feels so good, baby...cum for me. _Scream_ _for me_ " he growled in my ear, fucking me hard and fast, making me shake and cry out for him. 

"I'm....oh my god....oh my _god_!" I cried out, screaming his name as I came on his thick, long, cock as he fucked me. 

"Yes, flower! Fuck, yes!" he encouraged, getting off inside of me while he fucked us both through our orgasms. "Cum for me, baby! Scream my name!" he demanded, fucking me hard and deep, pumping me full of his cum while I screamed his name over and over while I came on his cock. 

When we both started coming down, he released my leg and pulled out, hugging me into him and kissing my neck and shoulder softly. "That was...wow...really good" he said quietly, making me giggle as he chuckled into my shoulder. 

I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck as he sat up, pulling me back into his lap and kissing me softly. He pulled away and the warm, satisfied light in his eyes made me kind of warm and tingly inside. I loved being responsible for it. 

We watched a movie after that, just kind of hanging out. I tried getting him to tell me what he had up his sleeve, but he wouldn't budge, insisting that it would be better if he didn't spoil it. I tried pouting, but eventually just snuggled into him and watched the movie. He was like a rock. I wasn't getting anywhere anyway. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

The surprise was worth the wait. I was touched that he'd gone to the trouble of doing this for me. I sighed happily as I looked at the neatly laid out picnic that Youngjae had prepared for me in the back yard, later that night, as the sun was going down. It was set up just on the other side of the pool house, making the setting pretty and secluded-feeling. He smiled at me as he lit candles and poured the champagne, guiding me over and helping me sit down on the blanket with the food. 

"Youngjae! This is beautiful. Thank you!" I said, smiling warmly up at him. 

"You deserve it. I think of you more...like someone I'm dating. Not just some girl I'm sleeping with" he said quietly, clanking our glasses together and looking into my eyes as we drank the toast. "I like you. You're funny and sweet...and you drive me crazy physically. I'm a happy guy" he said, shrugging and making me giggle. 

"So what are we eating tonight?" I asked, smiling at him as he opened the basket and took out the chicken and vegetables that were inside. 

"Is this good? I didn't know what you'd like, so I just kind off..." he trailed off, smiling at me as I leaned in and kissed him. 

"I love chicken" I said, beaming at him as we started eating. 

I had a couple more glasses of champagne and was feeling light and floaty as we cleaned up the food and laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stars together. I loved how he snuggled me into his side and held me as we stargazed. It was fun. 

"It's so pretty" I said quietly, giggling when he rolled into me a little and smiled down into my eyes. 

"So are you, flower" he said, chuckling at the cheesy line and kissing me softly. 

"Youngjae?" I asked, feeling happy and giggly. 

"What's up, baby?" he asked, kissing my jaw and my neck softly and holding me close to him. 

"Have you ever had sex outside?" I asked, grinning mischievously up at him as he pulled back and looked down at me. 

"Nope" he said, kissing me softly. "But I want to" he added, pressing me back into the ground as his kisses became more hungry and demanding. "I want to _bad_....right now...I want to hike up your sexy little skirt and make you spread your legs...and sink my cock deep into your tight little pussy..." he whispered in my ear, his dirty words make me whimper as he ran his hand up and started working my panties down over my hips. "I want to hear you moan and scream for me while I wreck you on this blanket, and I want to cum deep inside of you while you finish...just like we did earlier" he whispered, taking my panties the rest of the way off and sucking on my neck as he pushed my legs farther apart, rubbing my wet clit and folds and shallowly fucking me on his fingers.

"Youngjae...that feels so good...god, I want your cock again" I whispered breathily, moaning as he nipped at my neck and continued to rub my clit as he got on his knees between my legs. The hot, hungry look in his eyes was so sexy as he leaned down and kissed me, unzipping his pants and rubbing his naked cock against my pussy, coating it in my arousal. 

"You want this?" he teased, just sinking the head of his cock into my pussy, making me moan and shake, but not going farther. 

"Yes! Yes, Youngjae...please..." I moaned out, desperate for him, not caring about anything else. 

"Mm...my sexy little flower...I want to give it to you, baby..." he said, pushing the rest of the way into me with a grunt of pleasure as he listened to me moan for him while he filled me up. He started riding me, fucking me more aggressively this time than he had earlier, being less gentle, now that he knew I could take it. 

I moaned and squirmed when he pushed my top up and pulled my breasts out of my bra, watching them bounce as he fucked me and leaning down to kiss them and suck on my nipples. I arched my back and ran my fingers through his hair, gasping for air as he rammed his cock into my pussy over and over again. 

"Turn over for me, flower" he whispered, pulling out and letting me get on all fours for him. I gasped and moaned loudly as he pushed back into me from behind, gripping and messaging my ass as he fucked me hard and fast now, grunting out his pleasure as he slammed into me over and over, hitting my g-spot and sending electric currents of pleasure all through my body with each thrust in and out. 

I started shaking and lost the ability to hold myself up, collapsing into the blanket with my ass in the air as he took my pussy, circling his hips and chuckling in a pleased way when I squealed out my pleasure as he pounded me in the blanket. "Fuck, yes! Take my cock, flower! God...your pussy is _so good_!" Youngjae growled out, pulling me up against his chest while he fucked me hard and fast, his cock rubbing against my insides perfectly as he absolutely fucking _owned_ me.

"Youngjae! I'm going to cum...you're going to make me cum, baby" I gasped desperately, loving how he craned his neck around to kiss me while he fucked me, holding me against him and messaging my breasts as he thrust in and out of me. 

"Good, baby...I love making my sexy flower cum...cum on my cock, flower...I want to feel this sweet little pussy clench down on my cock when I make you scream for me"  he husked, reaching around to rub circles into my clit as he fucked me. 

That did it. I arched my back and cried out his name as I came for him, loving the way he growled and sucked on my neck, nuzzling my shoulder as he grunted out his pleasure as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

When I started coming down, he pulled out, stroking his cock and cumming all over my ass and back as he gripped and messaged it, groaning loudly in satisfaction and giving my ass a light slap when he was done. I giggled and collapsed on the blanket, feeling him wipe me off with his shirt before coming to lay with me, gathering me into his chest and kissing me softly as he gently put me back together again. 

"You're fantastic..." he said sweetly, making me giggle. I was fucked-out...completely. I probably would have giggled at most anything. 

"You're an amazing lover, Youngjae" I said, smiling at him as he leaned down and kissed me. 

"Lets go inside, flower. I need to shower..." he said, grinning over his shoulder at me and biting his lip as he took my hand and drug me into the house with him. 

 


	8. Bambam

****

I'd left Youngjae at the house early this morning to get ready for my first shoot with Nuface. I did my usual, just doing simple makeup, knowing they would change everything anyway. It was Bambam's day, so I'd texted him earlier, making sure that he knew that I would be home around 11am, after the brief shoot that was planned. I think it was some kind of active wear, but I hadn't asked a ton of questions. It didn't really matter to me. I just wanted to keep my face out there and keep doing what I loved. 

The car sent for me by the agency showed up about 10 minutes after I was done getting ready, and I quickly locked up and headed out, excited for what I was going to be doing today. Our destination wasn't far, and I kind of stopped short when I saw that we were pulled up to what looked like a warehouse. I shrugged. Whatever. Some of my shoots for BigHit had been in places like this. It was a spacious place to set up different photo sets. 

I knocked and a skinny white guy with long, greasy hair answered the door, immediately fucking me with his eyes, not bothering to even look at my face. I wasn't offended by the eye fucking, I couldn't blame the guy. I was hot as fuck. It was more that he hadn't even _looked_ at my _face_. My face is _amazing._ _Fuck this guy_....

"You must be the female talent" the guy said, not bothering to introduce himself, leaving the stench of stale cigarette smoke in his wake. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose as I followed him back into the building. 

The set was supposed to look like a bedroom, and the outfit laid out for me was very sexy lingerie. I shrugged. Ok. So we were shooting undies for a catalogue. I could roll with that. I walked over and picked up the stuff off of the bed, looking to the greasy guy. "Where can I change?" I asked. 

"Right here's fine" he said, as another guy, who looked more palatable, but still not even close to hot enough for me to be attracted to, walked up behind him. "It's not like we aren't going to get an up close and personal view in a few minutes anyway" he said, grinning lecherously at me. 

I raised a brow. "Um...am I missing something? This _is_ the modeling shoot for Nuface, right?" I asked.

The guy laughed and looked at the guy next to him, who eyed me like dinner. Again, not blaming him, but the whole thing was kind of putting me on edge. "Yeah, Nuface works with us. We make movies, honey" he said. "Tasteful ones, of course" he added.

I shook my head and threw the stuff back on the bed. "I don't do porn" I said, heading toward the door. 

"Well look at little miss high and mighty walking off in a huff. Like everybody in the industry doesn't know you whore yourself out to BTS and Got7" the other guy yelled after me. 

" _They're_ hot" I threw over my shoulder, gratified by the disgruntled and insulted noises of surprise both men made as I slammed out the door. 

The car wasn't there when I got outside to where it had dropped me off, another thing that was going like shit. I tried to call Nuface, but nobody at the agency was answering, so I left a message, making it clear that I was _very_ disappointed they would try to book me for a porn, and that I did _not_ do that kind of work, not bothering to disguise the irritation in my voice. _Assholes_. This had been a huge waste of my time. Time I could have been spending with Bambam on his day. 

Speaking of...maybe he could come and get me? Otherwise I was hoofing it across town, and that wouldn't look good on me _at all_. I dialed him and he answered on the second ring. 

"Hey! It's Ivy!" Bambam greeted me enthusiastically. "Is your shoot over?" he asked, clearly having gotten my earlier message. 

"Yeah...it didn't go so well. I'm kind of stranded. I don't suppose you could come and pick me up? I would walk, but it-" I was cut off by his exuberant shushing into the phone. 

"Nope. I'm on my way. Text me the address, honey" he said, making me smile. He was super sweet, and seemed much more exuberant than I remembered him being the first time we met. This was going to be interesting. He was soft. He wasn't like the others. I was genuinely curious about him. 

"Ok, thank you!" I barely managed to get out, before he was hanging up and texting my phone for my location. I grinned down at my phone, shaking my head, and let him know where I was and what road I was going to be walking along. I wanted to put some distance between me and the porn shoot...it felt seedy and kind of unsafe to hang out in the parking lot of that place. 

I had only been walking a couple of minutes when an expensive looking dark blue car pulled up beside me. I braced myself, in case it was some scumbag wanting to proposition me. In this neighborhood, I was sure that most of the women walking alone were legitimate prostitutes. I smiled in relief when the window rolled down revealing Bambam, his bright smile in place as he greeted me. "Looking for a date?" he teased, making me giggle. 

"Whatever gets me off the streets, handsome" I purred back, making him outright laugh as I got into the passenger's seat of his car. 

"Sheesh...this is a sketchy neighborhood" Bambam said, pulling back out into traffic as I buckled myself in. "You sure this agency you're working with is legit?" he asked. 

I smiled, touched by his concern. "You know...I'm not so sure myself, right now. What I just left was a porn set...not a modeling shoot. They also didn't pick up when I called them, and haven't responded to the voice message I left them. It feels like I'm probably going to be unemployed soon" I said, shrugging my shoulders. 

"Aww, don't worry honey. The boys and I will make sure you're good" he said, chucking my chin playfully and making me laugh. 

"Thank you, but I'm really fine, financially. I just wanted to keep my face out there, you know?" I said, grinning over at him. I really liked Bambam. He was cute and funny and I liked how concerned he seemed to be for my welfare. It was nice. I was already thinking of him as a good friend. Our personalities just clicked. I looked his toned body over, wondering what he would be like in bed. I thought about making a move, but decided that I would let him lead. He struck me as kind of a sweet, soft, guy. I didn't want to make him feel weird by being too aggressive. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Bambam stopped and we got food, laughing and playing at the table, even having a sword fight with the little fake plastic swords that came in the cocktail I ordered. I didn't remember when the last time was that I'd had so much fun, or been so relaxed with a guy who I hadn't slept with yet. It was refreshing. 

After we ate, we decided to go back to my place. Bambam said he wanted to watch a movie, which I assumed was code for fucking me on my couch. I was fine with that. He was hot. I was sure he was an excellent lover. It was a little off-putting that he hadn't really checked me out yet. At one point, his eyes ran over me, and he complimented my outfit, but there wasn't really anything sexual about it. He just really liked what I was wearing and told me that he thought it looked good on me. It was literally the kind of compliment that I might have gotten from a girl friend...if I had any. Which I didn't...jealous hoes abounded among the female population. Besides, I understood men much better. I thought like men more often than not, too. They were straight forward, went after what they wanted, and didn't bother with subtleties, which I agreed were a complete waste of time. 

I threw my bag on the hook by the door and kicked my heels off, relieved as my bare feet sunk into the thick, plush carpet of my living room. I smiled as Bambam took his shoes off too. "Have a seat" I said, motioning to the couch. "Do you want something to drink? I have coffee, tea, water, whatever" I said, raising a brow at him as I headed in to get a water for myself. 

He shrugged. "Whatever, honey" he said. 

I grinned as I heard him cue up Netflix. "We can watch whatever you find that looks interesting" I said, walking back in and seeing that he had settled on the movie _The Ladies Man_. It was old, but I remembered almost aspirating my popcorn when I had seen it the first time. Oh shit, _popcorn_! I set my water down and turned on my heel, rushing back into the kitchen. 

"Woah! Where's the fire?" Bambam teased, making me laugh. 

"We need popcorn for this!" I said, making him laugh at my enthusiasm. 

"Good call. I'll skip through the opening bullshit so we can get right to it" he said, making me grin inwardly. I bet he wanted to _get to it_ , alright. 

I brought in the popcorn and snuggled in next to him, smiling when he wrapped one of his arms casually around me as he started inhaling the popcorn, intently watching the movie. I put my hand on his thigh and he looked at it, but didn't say anything, instead focusing on the movie and laughing at the part where the main character has to escape out the girl's window to escape her husband. "Oh my god! I _love_ that tattoo!!" Bambam nearly screeched, catching me off guard. Maybe he really did want to watch the movie?

He turned to me, casually moving my hand off of his leg. "One time, Jackson and I got really drunk - I mean _wasted_ \- at this little bar in Thialand ,when I was visiting my family, and I swear, I almost got that tattoo!" Bambam gleed, making me laugh. 

We went back to watching the movie after that, laughing at the funny parts, and just generally hanging out like platonic friends, even watching another movie after that and taking a quick break in between to grab something for dinner.  I didn't mind, but it was just weird to me, and kind of put me on edge, that he hadn't tried anything sexual yet. Most of the other guys had my panties off within 10 minutes of hitting the door. I wondered if maybe he was just shy?

As the second movie drew to a close, Bambam stood, looking at his watch. "It's getting late" he said casually, stretching. "I guess I'll head out. Thanks for this! I had a great time with you" he said, seeming to genuinely mean it, but raising a brow at my confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. 

I shook my head and laughed, not sure what to say. I sure as hell had never been in this situation before. "Aren't you...I mean...aren't we..." I shook my head, laughing at myself, and just decided to come out with it. "Aren't you going to sleep with me?" I asked. 

His eyes widened in surprise and he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and he smiled down at me warmly, the twinkle in his eyes friendly. "I like you a ton, Ivy. You're sexy and funny...but you're not a dude, so..." Bambam said, making me gasp as realization clicked for me. 

" _Oh my god_! How did I not know this about you?" I asked, shoving his shoulder playfully. 

He laughed and shrugged. "Guess you just weren't looking at the signs. It's ok though. I like having friend time with you. It's nice to just relax with someone who doesn't want anything from you but just to hang out, you know?" he asked. 

I smiled up at him, our personalities clicking beautifully, and nodded my head. "Yeah, I know" I said. I really did, too. It was hard, sometimes, being as hot as I was. It was hard to find someone who just wanted to hang out with me. This had been really nice. I loved my new friend already. "You better call me, bitch" I said with sass, snapping my fingers at him. 

"Please, hoe" he said, holding up a hand in my face playfully. "I already have your skank-ass on speed dial" he teased right back, both of us laughing as I waved him out the door and closed and locked it behind him. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

________________________________________________________________________________

I looked down at my phone and realized that it really had gotten kind of late. I went into my bathroom and did my usual night routine, washing my face and taking a long, hot shower. It was nice to just have time to be by myself. 

Shortly after I snuggled into my excellent bed, my phone rang. I raised a brow, wondering who would call me at this hour, but was pleasantly surprised when I heard Jungkook on the other end of the line. 

"Jagiya!" he enthused. "I'm glad you picked up. I was worried you might be asleep already" he said. 

I smiled at the phone, missing him. "I'm in bed, but not asleep yet, baby. How's the tour?" I asked, excited to hear the details. 

"It's fine. I miss you. We're in Singapore right now, and all my hyungs left to go sight seeing, but I'm under the weather, so I stayed behind" he said. 

"Aww, poor baby" I said, actually not teasing him. I felt bad. I knew how excited he always was to see the sights at their tour destinations. 

"Your voice sounds so sexy right now, Jagiya" Jungkook murmured into the phone, the whole vibe of the call changing as I registered how sexy and deep his voice was right now. 

"Did you miss me, baby? I miss you too...I didn't even have sex today..." I pouted into the phone, loving his intake of breath. 

"You didn't? Is my sexy little Jagiya laying in bed alone, missing my cock?" Jungkook husked into the phone, making me wet as I remembered how good he was in bed, specifics of the last time he had fucked me playing in my head. 

"I am,baby...I'm all wet and needy and you're not here to take care of me" I said, smiling and biting my lip as I heard the faint sound of a zipper on his end of the line. "Are you touching yourself, Jungkook?" I purred, loving his intake of breath as he clearly started stroking himself. "Are you thinking about my body, baby?" I asked, as I started rubbing my nipples through my sleep shirt, getting super turned on at the thought of him jacking himself off. He had a huge cock...I whimpered a little into the phone as I thought about how good it felt pounding into me.

"Mmm...my sexy Jagiya...you're body is perfect, baby. You take my cock so well...I want to push you down into your bed and kiss your perfect lips...squeeze your sexy, soft little tits...make you make more of the sweet, sexy, little noises you just made into the phone..." Jungkook husked.

"I'm touching myself just like that, right now, Jungkook...I wish you were here, baby" I whimpered out, running my hands up under my shirt and playing with my breasts, imagining him doing it. "I want you to stroke your massive cock, baby...I want you to imagine it's my tight little pussy as I kiss you and slide down on it..." I moaned out, loving everything about this. 

"Oh...fuck, Jagiya...I want that too...I want to kiss your neck and squeeze your perfect ass while I bounce you up and down on my cock...I want to pull your hair and bite you...make you moan for me...god, you sound so sexy when you're being fucked right..." Jungkook growled into the phone, panting now, clearly coming close to his edge. "Touch yourself for me, Jagiya...pump your fingers into that sweet little pussy, baby...imagine I'm giving it to you nice and rough...just the way my sexy girl likes it".

I moaned into the phone as I snaked my hand down into my panties, pushing two of my fingers inside my wet and dripping pussy and imagining it was Jungkook pushing into me. "Mmm....yes, baby...it feels so good, Jungkook...I want you to bite me,baby...I want to scratch your back when you cum for me and make me scream while you pound into my wet little pussy...it's so wet for you, Jungkook" I whimpered out, moaning now as I felt myself reaching the edge too, his sexy voice and the way he was grunting into the phone as he jacked himself off to the thought of me, driving me to my high faster than I would have thought possible. 

"Yes! Fuck....Jagiya...fuck...you're so sexy, baby...I ... _fuck_!" he growled into the phone, making me moan out, the sound of his orgasm evoking pictures in my head of just how sexy he looked when he was cumming for me. I gasped and cried out as I fucked myself hard on my fingers, rubbing my clit with my free hand while I came too, knowing he loved to hear me as much as I enjoyed the sounds he made. 

I giggled and panted into the phone as I came down, listening to his breathing. It was soothing. I wished he were here so I could snuggle into his muscular, warm, chest. I was so tired now...it was amazing how hard I'd cum. Phone sex usually didn't get me off like this. 

"I miss you so much, Jagiya...that was great, though. I'll take what I can get. I can't wait to get home to you, so I can show you how much I missed my girl" he said, the promise in his voice making me sigh and wish that time would speed up. 

"I can't wait, baby" I said sweetly. 

"Good night, Jagiya" Jungkook said, his voice soft and warm. 

"Feel better soon, baby. Talk to you later" I said as we both hung up. 

I smiled to myself as I snuggled back into my bed. That was unexpected. What a strange, eventful, fantastic day.

 


	9. Surf's Up

Nuface still hadn't gotten back to me by morning, so I left another message telling them not to bother. I signed a contract, but I seriously doubted they would try to enforce it after sending me to a porn shoot. Don't get me wrong, I'm not anti-porn. I'm basically for whatever consenting adults want to do, on or off camera...it's just not my thing. I definitely want to be able to control who gets to see me naked, at any rate.

Today was Yugyeom's day, and I couldn't wait. He was hot, I was sexually deprived, and the way he had promised to take care of me that first day, in Jen's office, kept playing in my mind. The way his breath had hit my ear was enough to make me shiver just thinking about it. I was positive today was going to be epic.

So I got out of bed and did my usual, getting clean and pretty so I would be ready when Yugyeom showed up. I chose to wear a cute gold bikini in lue of panties and a bra, under my top and skirt, so that that way, I would be ready for anything. I was just making my coffee when my phone rang and I smiled, seeing that it was my man calling. 

"Hello?" I said, trying to sound neutral. 

"Hey, honey. It's Yugyeom" he said, his voice sounding sexy over the phone. Yum. 

"I know, baby" I purred. "What do you want to do today?" I asked, pulling off the whole sexy/sweet thing pretty damn well. I'm good, what can I say? His low chuckle in my ear was my reward for my efforts. 

"You sound so good over the phone, honey..." he trailed off, clearly excited about today with me as well. It made me smile. "Anyway, I was thinking we could beach bum today? I have this club I like that I want to take you to at some point, but I thought that the beach would be fun today, since it's so nice out" he said, sounding happy and excited, making me grin. He was cute. 

"Sure. Sounds fun" I said, a smile in my voice.

"Do you surf?" Yugyeom asked. 

"No...but I bet it would be fun to learn" I said. He chuckled. 

"Lets do that. It'll be fun to teach you. Besides, I get to look at you while I do it" he said, the warmth and flirt in his voice making me laugh.

"When are we doing this, Mr. surf instructor?" I teased.

"Can you be ready in about 15 minutes?" he asked.

"I'm ready now" I said, smiling into the phone.

"I'm there. See you in a minute, honey" he said softly as he hung up.

I sighed and surfed my phone, looking up at the knock on my door not five minutes later. He was fast. I answered the door and smiled up at him, looking sexy in a t-shirt and board shorts, the morning sun, already warm, bathing his toned, muscular body. "Hey" he said simply, pulling me into a hug. I smiled and kissed his cheek, making his eyes sparkle. He liked that. Clearly he was into sweet. I could do that. Something about the admiring and soft way he looked at me made me want that with him. 

"Just let me grab my bag, and I'm ready to go" I said, taking his hand and leading him into my house so he wouldn't have to stand on the porch. "Do you need anything before we go?" I asked over my shoulder as I bent down to pick up my bag. When he didn't respond, I turned around and he was just kind of staring at me, biting his lip in the sexiest way...it was a huge turn on. He seemed to snap out of it and smiled at me. 

"I'm good. Lets go do this" he said, taking my hand and smiling at me, waiting while I locked up.

________________________________________________________________________________

The plus side to living on the beach was that we literally just had to walk about a mile down the shoreline to a place that rented surf equipment. I thought it was super cute how serious Yugyeom was about picking out just the right equipment for me to learn on. He was serious about wanting to teach me, and that made me kind of warm inside. I liked him. _A lot._  

I giggled to myself when he looked over his shoulder at me after he paid, raising an eyebrow at me and grinning. I'd been checking him out, it was obvious, and I wasn't a damn bit sorry. I bit my lip and smiled right back at him, making him laugh and blush a little, something I found adorable beyond words. 

We found a pretty secluded part of the beach, about a mile down in the opposite direction from the shop, past my house. It was pretty, and kind of sheltered from the wind, the rock walls making it feel kind of cozy and private. Of course people could walk by or in if they wanted to, but for whatever reason, there weren't that many people out this morning. 

Yugyeom smiled at me and lead me out into the water holding my hand, making sure I didn't fall down in the surf. He pulled me into his chest and caged me in between his arms as he explained what I needed to do and helped me hook the board to my ankle so I wouldn't loose it. I was worried at first that it would drag me under, but was super surprised to find that it was very lite. I was an excellent swimmer, so I wasn't worried anyway. 

"So, when you get out there, the best thing to do is lay on the board on your stomach, first. Then when a wave comes, you can try to stand up" he said, chuckling and kissing my ear lightly when I turned my head and gave him a skeptical look. 

"I'm going to get super wet, aren't I?" I asked, envisioning falling into the water continuously while I tried to do this. It looked fun, but it also looked hard. 

"That comes later, honey" Yugyeom murmured in my ear, making me giggle. 

"I hope so..." I said softly, turning in his arms and pulling him down to kiss me. "I'm very needy" I said against his lips, loving how he held me tighter. 

"Mm...is that so?" he asked, running his hands down to cup my ass through the wet suit I wore. "Have I told you how sexy you are yet? Or how much I want you?" Yugyeom asked, his eyes deep and hungry as he licked his lips and smoldered down at me. 

"Not yet...but I like hearing it. It makes me want to roll around in the sand with you..." I said, biting my lip and grinning up at him in a way that I knew was sexy as hell and unfailingly got me what I wanted in situations like this. 

Yugyeom kissed me deeply, his lips feeling soft and soothing against mine. I bet his lips felt equally good everywhere...and I wanted them all over me, as soon as possible. He probed my lips with his tongue, seeking entrance as he held me closer, sliding his tongue against mine as he ran a hand up to squeeze and message my breasts through my wet suit. He broke the kiss and squeezed my ass, turning me in his arms and kissing my neck softly while the waves pushed us around a little in the water. "I want to touch you so badly..." he murmured in my ear, gently unzipping my wet suit and pushing it down my body with my help. "You're so soft and sexy" he said, squeezing and rubbing my nipples through my top, making me squirm and whimper softly. "And I _love_ the sexy little sounds you make..." he continued, kissing and sucking on my neck as he drug his finger tips down over my abdomen and slipped them in between my legs, rubbing circles into my clit and over my opening. 

"Yugyeom..." I moaned quietly, shaking with need as he hummed his approval while I ground my ass back into him. 

"Mmm...I love that...your little ass feels good against my cock, honey. I can't wait to be inside of you...can't wait to hear the sexy sounds you make when you cum for me..." he whispered in my ear, wrapping his free arm around my waist to support me while he slid his hand down inside of my bikini bottom, rubbing my clit and folds and teasing my opening, but never actually pushing into me. 

"Yugyeom...I..." I whimpered out, moaning as he picked up the pace in my clit, kissing and sucking on my earlobe as he gently blew into it. 

"My honey is so wet and turned on...you're so hot ..." he whispered, clamping a hand over my mouth as he felt me tense as I came, just from his fingers on my clit, my orgasm making me arch back into him as he held me in the water, making pleased and encouraging sounds into my ear. I moaned loudly into his palm as he continued to touch me, making my orgasm better and longer while he kissed my neck. 

When he felt me relax, he took his hand away and I turned in his arms, reaching up to the zipper of his wet suit. I wanted him badly. That orgasm was good, and I'd never cum so easily before, but I needed more. Desperately. I started to unzip him but he chuckled, kissing me deeply and stopping me. I made a little sound of dismay and gave him a questioning look. 

"You have work to do...but I promise...you're going to be _so_ satisfied later, honey...I'm going to take _very_ good care of you" he promised, his voice sexy and as it rumbled in my ear while he held me against his chest. "But for now, we have surfing to do" Yugyeom said cheerfully, laughing at the scandalized scowl on my face at his words. I was _horny_. This was _not_ fair. 

______________________________________________________________________________

I eventually got back to surfing and we did that for the rest of the morning. It was a lot of fun. I even got up on a wave one time, managing to ride it for more than a millisecond, before tragically falling back into the water. 

Yugyeom was much better, though. Towards the end, I just sat on a towel I'd laid out and watched him surf. He looked so good out there. It was hot watching him move and turn on the board. He was so built and athletic...I bet he was wonderful in bed. I was excited to try him out. 

I'd stripped off my wet suit, and was just in my bikini, trying to get a tan, when he jumped off of his board and took off his wet suit too. I smiled as I looked him over. He looked amazing without his shirt on...all hard muscle and clean lines. He was a work of art. I loved looking at him. He held a hand out and pulled me up off of the blanket, pulling me toward the water. "Come swim with me" he said, smiling warmly at me. 

I nodded and let him lead me into the water, both of us just swimming and playing around as the waves came in and receded back out. They were pretty gentle, so it wasn't like they were really pushing us around very much. The little inlet we'd chosen sheltered us from a lot of it, but it was perfect, because you could go about 10 feet out, and the waves were full force for surfing again. 

At one point, Yugyeom dunked me, making me come up spluttering, bent on murder as I jumped on his back, my growls of anger turning to laughter as he just carried me around the water piggy back as I failed miserably to dunk him. I laughed hysterically as he pulled me down and turned me, pulling me into his chest and kissing me softly. "You're so cute" he said warmly, his eyes sweet and soft. "This has been a good day" he said. 

I smiled up at him, loving how his wet hair kind of fell in his eyes, and reaching up to brush it away. "You're so hot...and I love spending time with you" I praised, making him smile big as he kissed me again, his lips melding perfectly with mine as we stood in the water. I leaned into him more and deepend the kiss, getting turned on again, needing to be as close to him as possible. 

He pulled away and picked me up, humming his approval as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "God...you're so sexy, Ivy..." he whispered, kissing my lips and the angle of my jaw, and then sucking gently on the place below my ear, gently gripping and messaging my ass as he held me in the water. 

"You're so good..." I praised him, gently grinding my core against the bulge I felt in his board shorts while he held me and kissed me. "Feels so good, baby" I whimpered, closing my eyes and wrapping my arms around his neck while he kissed and sucked on the flesh of mine. I craned my neck away to give him better access, and moaned quietly when he kissed down to my collar bone, letting me hold myself up as he gripped and messaged my breasts while he went back to kissing my lips. 

"I want you right here...let me fuck my girl right here....you're so beautiful...." he murmured against my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth as we kissed and he ran his hand down between us, messaging my clit and opening through my bikini. 

"Yes...Yugyeom..." I moaned quietly, burying my face in his neck as I kissed and sucked on the flesh there while he touched me. "I've wanted your hands on me all day, baby" I whimpered in his ear, sucking on his earlobe, gratified by the low groan that rumbled out of his chest as he pushed my bikini bottoms aside and slid a finger up inside of my pussy, making me gasp and moan in his ear as he started fucking me on it. 

"Mmm...that feels good, doesn't it, honey? My baby has needed this all day...I'm sorry I teased you so much...I just wanted to wind you up" he whispered, sliding another finger up into me and fucking me on them more aggressively, chuckling when I whimpered and thrust my hips against his fingers, so incredibly hot and turned on I couldn't even manage to care that people might see us. Not that they would see anything, all of the action was under water. We would just look like a couple making out in the surf. "I'm going to make you cum so hard...and then I'm going to give you my cock, honey...do you want that? Tell me how much you want my cock, sweetheart" Yugyeom growled in my ear, fucking me hard on his fingers and rubbing my clit with his thumb. 

"Oh...Yugyeom. God...I'm...please fuck me...I'm so hot..." I whimpered out, hoping that would be good enough, because I couldn't control the sounds I was making against his lips as he kissed me and fucked me on his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and went back to just kissing me and rubbing my clit in circles, making me whine in a needy way as his tongue rubbed against mine. He smiled into the kiss and bit my lower lip, making me giggle as he touched me under the water. 

"You ready to cum on my cock, gorgeous?" he asked, smiling at me in a way that was both sexy and endearing. 

I smiled and bit my lip, nodding vigorously, earning a chuckle from him. "Yes, baby...I need it" I whimpered, kissing him aggressively as he growled and reached down, pushing his shorts down over his cock. He was big...and long...I could feel him against me as he positioned himself at my entrance. This was going to be _so good_. 

I gasped and moaned as he sunk his cock into me very slowly, looking into my eyes and watching my face as he gave me what I'd been after all day. He groaned out his pleasure and kissed and sucked on my neck as he sunk all the way in, giving me a second to adjust to his size before he gripped my hips and started thrusting in and out of me steadily, humming his approval as I moaned into his shoulder while he fucked me. 

"Jesus...honey, you're pussy is so good...god, you feel good around my cock..." he rasped out, ramming into me faster as I moaned for him and rocked my hips under the water while he fucked me, running my hands all up and down his back. I loved the feeling of his muscles working as he fucked me. My thighs clenched and I felt my pussy start to spasm around his cock when he picked up the pace even more, forcing me to bury my face in his neck to muffle the sounds of pleasure that I couldn't stop making as he bounced me on his cock, ramming up into me over and over again. 

"Yugyeom...make me cum, baby...I want to cum for you" I gasped out, nipping at his earlobe. 

"Mm...my beautiful girl wants to cum? Already?" he teased, making me whine and gasp as he slowed down, fucking me hard and deep, rubbing against my g-spot with each thrust deep into my pussy. "I like that, honey...I love knowing how much you want me...and the sounds you make while I bury my cock deep inside of your tight little pussy...god..." he growled out, and I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me. "Be a good girl and cum hard for me...I'm going to..." he lost his words as he started fucking me hard and fast, making me moan and cry out into his neck as I kissed and sucked on my favorite places while he fucked me. 

I clenched up and bit his shoulder while I came, to keep from screaming out my pleasure as I clung to him while my orgasm tore through me. I couldn't see. I couldn't think. It was utterly consuming. He kept fucking me through it, continuing to pound up into me hard and fast, his cock going deep and bouncing my body while I came. "Good girl...god, you're so sexy... _fuck!_ " he praised me, biting the skin of my neck, just below my ear as I felt him shoot his cum all up inside of me as he fucked me in the water. 

"Yes...that's right, baby...give it all to me...fill me full" I moaned in his ear, rocking my hips and rotating them, seeking to make sure he came as hard as possible for me as he fucked into me. 

When it was over, he just rested his forehead on my shoulder and panted, while I gently kissed and sucked on his neck. "That was so amazing..." he panted out, making me giggle.

"Yeah, it really was" I said warmly, smiling as he kissed me deeply and pulled out of me, pulling his shorts up as I released him, standing in the water on my own now. 

"I'm hungry. You hungry? Let's find food" Yugyeom said, leading me back to our stuff and helping me gather it all. 

"You worked up an appetite" I laughed, making him smile as he pulled me in and kissed me again. 

"Bet your sweet little ass" he teased, making me laugh. "Lets return this stuff. I want to take you out" he said, making me warm inside as he looked at me. 

"Ok, let's get it" I said, letting him drag me off at a break neck pace to the rental place. 

 

 

 


	10. Changes

Today was kind of a big day. It was the one week anniversary of JYP's little _experiment_ between Got7 and I. It was also the one week check-in at Jen's office, to see how things were going and go over any changes that either party wanted to make to the contract. I was happy with things how they were, and I figured this was probably just a formality...unless there was something the guys wanted, that is. I was at a lost as to what that would be though. I had made sure I had done everything they asked of me, and had enjoyed myself _thoroughly_ in the process.

I rolled out of bed and got in the shower, changing into a cute denim skirt and wrap top and pairing it with flip flops. Ordinarily I would go with heels, but I was feeling California right now...especially since it was Mark's day. I had done a little research when I'd found out that I was going to be contracted with Got7, and had learned that he was actually born in L.A. Who knew? Well, besides the millions of fans who googled him, that is. I laughed softly at myself for being such a bad fan.

So the plan was to go meet with Jen, and then see what happened after that. I was _one-thousand percent positive_ that Mark would have reached out to me by the time the meeting was over, anyway. I finished up my hair and makeup, just doing simple makeup and throwing my hair up in a high ponytail. I gave myself a once over in the mirror and decided that I looked acceptable. I was a pretty girl. My worst day was probably the best that some could manage. _Confidence goals_. 

I locked up and turned to head to the bus when a car screeched to a stop in front of my house, jarring me slightly and bringing me up short. I tilted my head and furrowed my brows as the driver of the black sports car opened the door and got out. I smiled and waved, walking toward the car when I realized that it's driver was Mark. 

"Princess!" Mark greeted me, holding his arms open and chuckling when I snuggled into them, turning me face up so he could kiss my lips. He was a _very_ good kisser. 

"Hey,  baby" I said, smiling up at him when he broke the kiss. 

"Hi. Where are you off too. You look... _illegal_..." he said softly, eyes raking over my form, making me giggle and kiss him again. 

"Thanks. I'm actually supposed to go to Jen's office and do some kind of" I made air quotes, " _one week check-up_ sort of thing" I said, giving him an apologetic look. 

He smiled and hugged me, leading me around the the passenger's side. "Sounds good. I'll take you over there, then you can come with me to get ready for the stage that we have tonight. 

I raised a questioning brow as I got into the car and he jogged around on his long legs, getting in behind the wheel beside me. "Stage? I didn't know you guys had a performance tonight?" I said, excited for him. 

He laughed and patted my thigh as he pulled away from the curb, maneuvering out into traffic in the direction of downtown, where Jen's office was located. "It's just a little charity thing. No huge crowds, restricted audience...that kind of thing. I like doing charity work. It feels good to give something back" he said, and I smiled over at him, placing my hand over his, on my leg. He was so sweet. I could tell that he really meant what he said. I loved it. 

________________________________________________________________________________

When we pulled into the parking garage at the JYP building, I unbuckled and got out, confused when Mark did the same. I looked down and then up at him, smiling when he pulled me into his body and wrapped an arm around my waist, walking me toward the building. "Baby..." I started, hesitant, "I'm pretty sure you're not invited to this meeting" I said, laughing at his cocky smirk. 

"Let them try to stop me" he said, looking smug on purpose to make me laugh. I giggled and he hugged me closer, kissing me deeply in the elevator on the way to the floor where Jen's office was located. I loved how affectionate he was. He was such a sweet guy... sweet and handsome... _really_ good in bed...Th _e whole damn snacc.  
_

I was about to announce myself to the receptionist, but Jen walked out of her office just as I approached, smiling warmly at me, and then stopping short when she saw that Mark was with me. "Ivy, pleasure to see you" she said warmly to me. Then she looked to Mark in the exact same way I was sure his mother looked at him when he had misbehaved as a boy. "Mark...you know you aren't supposed to be here right now..." she said, smiling in spite of herself as I giggled while Mark play-hid behind me. 

"Just stand still, Princess. She won't see me" he stage-whispered, making me laugh harder and making Jen laugh as well. 

She sighed and waved us both in. "Ok then...lets go ahead and get to business" she said, muttering "silly boy" under her breath affectionately. I smiled. They seemed to have a good relationship. I bet she'd worked with them for a while. They probably all felt like her sons in some way. 

I sat in the chair in front of Jen's desk and she settled herself behind it, taking out some paperwork as Mark dragged a near-by chair up beside me and sat down. He took my hand as he sat next to me, running his thumb back and forth over my palm as we waited for Jen to get her paperwork together. I don't think he realized how good that felt...I'd have to be sure to express my enjoyment later...

Jen cleared her throat and smiled warmly at me. "So how have things been with you, Ivy? Has the new contract been working out for you so far?" she asked. 

I smiled and nodded. "I've been having a lot of fun. The guys are great, and the money is good, or course" I said, giggling a little when Mark elbowed me. 

Jen nodded, looking pleased to hear that. "Well good. JYP wants to change a few things in the original contract, and potentially add some things...if you are amenable to changes, that is?" Jen asked, raising a questioning brow in my direction. 

I shrugged. "I'm happy with the way things are...I guess it would depend on what changes they want to make to the current contract. I'm all ears" I said, leaning forward slightly, interested in just what it was that JYP wanted to change about the way things were currently situated between myself and Got7. 

Jen folded her hands in front of her and smiled. "First of all, I understand that you got roped into being in the most recent music video that we filmed for Got7. Is that correct?" she asked. 

I nodded. "It is" I said, "I know that I'm not supposed to do things like that, but I wasn't really given a choice" I added, wanting to be clear that I didn't breach the contract willingly. 

"No worries. JYP actually loved it. There was red hot chemistry between you and the members...we want you to do it again. The camera loves you, and you look good with the boys" she said, smiling at the look of relief that must have been on my face. I'm no shrinking violet, but nobody wants to get their ass chewed. "JYP wants to add video and print work to your current contract...how does that sound?" Jen asked. 

I nodded and smiled over at Mark who was giving me a proud look that kind of made me soft inside. "I'm good with that. The video shoot was fun after I got over the shock of not knowing that I was going to be in it" I joked, smiling across Jen's desk and then down into my lap, loving the soft laugh I heard from Mark's direction as he squeezed my hand gently. 

"The next thing, and really the last thing, to discuss...is your living arrangements. This was actually something that was brought to us by the members" she added. I shot Mark a questioning look and he smirked at me, looking to Jen to continue. "We would like to buy you out of your current lease and have you stay in the Got7 house with the members. They have expressed that they would like to have you nearer, and it would be more convenient to their busy work and practice schedules, as well" Jen said. 

"But...I thought that there wasn't room in that house for me? Didn't you originally say that the house wasn't big enough?" I asked, confused about what had changed. 

Jen nodded. "You would need to share the room of whichever member who's time it was with you" she smirked and looked down at her desk. "I'm sure you can see why that would have been awkward before you got to know all of the members...However, we did want you to know, that the experiment seems to be very successful so far. Several of the choreographers and directors have noticed that the boys seem more focused and creative since they've been under contract with you, Ivy". 

I laughed softly. "That's great to hear. I'm having a good time as well" I said, smirking over at Mark, who grinned ruefully down at the carpet. "Ok, then. I don't have any objections so far..." I said, waiting to see if there was more before I Ok'd everything across the board. 

"That's really all. We will leave the finer details to yourself and the boys to work out on your own" Jen said, sliding the revised contract across the desk to me. "If you are ok with the changes, go ahead and sign in the highlighted areas, and that's all I need from you right now" Jen said, smiling and looking pleased that things had gone well and we could wrap this up. 

I smiled and took the pen on her desk, signing in the right places and standing, shaking her hand as she stood and offered it to me. "Thank you for your time, Ivy. I look forward to seeing you again" Jen said, smiling and walking Mark and I to the door. "Stay out of trouble, you" Jen said to Mark, laughing when he pulled her into a side hug and then follow me out the door.

I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist when he pulled me in and put his arm over my shoulders. "So you get into trouble, do you?" I asked, smirking up at him, alluding to what Jen had just said. 

He pulled away and gave me a fake-shocked look. "I've never been so insulted" he said, making me outright laugh. 

"Sure" I said, giggling when he started tickling me, picking me up and carrying me the rest of the way to his car. It was sweet. He was a great guy. 

________________________________________________________________________________

Mark took me back to my place so that I could get my stuff together. It wasn't a huge amount of stuff. We decided to enlist the others to help move the big stuff, and I just planned to sell my bed...it wasn't like I'd be using it. There was already a room for me at the BTS house, when they got back, so it wasn't a big deal. 

Mark got a thoughtful look on his face as we were loading up the last of my stuff into his car. I walked over to him and put my arms up around his neck, kissing the adorable look on his face. "What's up, baby?" I asked, curious what he was thinking that had him so serious all of a sudden. 

"There's an echo in here now..." he trailed off and kissed me, running his hands up and down my back.

I smiled against his lips, still not really understanding what his point was. "....and?" I asked, giggling when he started nuzzling my neck and backed me into the nearest wall. 

"And you're going to sound amazing with all of the acoustics in here" he said, smirking at me and biting his lip in the sexy way that I loved as he pressed me into the wall and kissed me hard, running his hands up into my hair and pressing his body into mine. I whimpered and ran my fingers through his soft, fluffy hair, getting insanely turned on. I loved how unpredictable he was. I had thought for sure that he would wait until we were at his place...this was amazing. I wanted him to fuck me on the floor...and against the wall...

I moaned softly when he started kissing and sucking on the skin of my neck, running his hands up under my shirt to message and squeeze my breasts while he held me against the wall. "I'm so excited that my Princess is going to come live with me...I can't wait to see you every day" he said softly, finding the sweet spot where my neck met my collar bone and sucking on it, making me moan and squirm against the wall as he ghosted a hand down my abdomen to rub my core in slow circles through the thin silk panties I wore under my skirt. I widened my stance to give him better access. "Mmm...that's right, baby...spread those sexy legs for me...god...you make me so hard" he whispered, growling when I ran my hand down to message his erection through his pants, loving the pleased sounds that came from deep in his chest as he kissed me and slipped his tongue into my mouth, bucking his hips against my hand while we touched each other. 

"Are you going to fuck me, Mark? Undress me, push me down on this carpet and give me this big cock I'm touching?" I purred, biting my lips and looking up into his eyes as I unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, loving his groan of pleasure as I locked eyes with him as I stroked him. He brought his free hand up and pulled my shirt over my head, breathing harder while I jacked him off and his cock leaked pre-cum in my hand. I leaned in and kissed his jaw, working my way over to his ear and blowing in it softly. He shivered and I giggled, loving the little growl he let out as he unhooked my bra, running his hands down to message and slap my ass while I kissed his neck. "I want you to fuck me nice and hard, baby...my pussy needs to be fucked..." I whimpered, losing my train of thought as he pushed me away slightly so that he could remove my bra. He kissed me deeply, his lips feeling amazing against mine, while he worked my panties down over my hips. 

"These are in the way" he said, smirking at me as he squatted down, taking my soaked panties off while I steadied myself on his shoulders and stepped out of them. He smiled up at me, his eyes heated pools of need while he kissed a tortuous trail up my legs and over my abdomen. He pulled me down with him, rather than standing up like I had anticipated, wrenching a startled little squeak from me as he pinned me down on the carpet under his big body and rhythmically ground his cock into my bare core. I moaned and squirmed, making him chuckle as he leaned down to kiss me, holding my hands above my head while he kissed and sucked on my breasts, flicking the nipples with his tongue. 

"Mark....oh, god..." I whimpered out, so hot and wet that I was almost incapable of coherent thought right now. 

"That's Oppa to you, Princess" he said softly, giving my ass a light slap that sent shock waves of pleasure through my body, making my pussy clench up around nothing. "Say it" he demanded, "tell me what my beautiful Princess needs from me...all you have to do is ask, baby" he husked, biting his lip as he pulled his shirt over his head, coming back down to kiss me as he threw it away. 

I moaned into the kiss as he sat up on his knees, his eyes raking over my naked body hungrily as he rubbed slow circles into my clit, teasing my entrance with his fingers, but not actually pushing them into me. I wanted that desperately...I was desperate for any form of penetration at this point, bucking my hips and squirming on the carpet as he stimulated my core and grinned down at me. "You're so sexy, Princess...your little pussy is so wet and inviting...but you have to tell Oppa what you want" he teased, chuckling at the little groan of frustration that issued from my lips while he touched me. 

"Oppa...please don't tease me. I've been a good girl for you..." I whined out, pulling him down to kiss me as he continued to rub my clit. "Fuck me into this carpet, Oppa...I'm need you to..." I whispered against his lips, loving the way his eyes caught on fire as he kissed me hard, pressing me back into the carpet and pushing his big, hard cock into me, making me cry out in pleasure as he started fucking me steadily, messaging my thighs as he thrust in and out in long, deep strokes. 

"You're so tight, Princess... _fuck_ , you feel good..."he praised me, fucking me harder to by way of reward as I started to moan, thrusting my hips up to meet him, loving everything about this. 

"Yes...oh, Oppa...you fuck me so well..." I gasped out, squeezing and messaging my breasts while he fucked me, knowing that he liked to watch me touch myself. 

He ran his hands around and gripped my ass, fucking me hard and fast now, hammering his cock in and out of my pussy while I moaned and squirmed around his cock. "Cum for me, Princess...I want to feel you lose it all over my cock...your sweet little pussy is clenching up for me...do it" he demanded, slapping my ass and leaning down to suck on my nipples while he fucked me hard into the carpet. 

The combination of his dirty words and the aggressive way he was fucking me sent me over the moon. I screamed. It was loud. He'd been right about the acoustics. I lost my damn mind. He fucked me right through my orgasm, picking me up and pressing my back into the wall when I started coming down, not giving me any time to recover. "Good girl, baby...it's so fucking sexy when you cum for me" he growled, kissing me hard as he thrust his thick, hard cock back up into me and started fucking me hard against the wall while he held me up. "We have a show in a few hours, Princess. We don't have much time...do you think you can cum for me again?" he asked, kissing my neck and sucking on my earlobe, snapping his hips up into me as I cried out in pleasure and clung to him while he fucked me deep and hard. "Be a good girl and cum for me one more time...then I'm going to fill your sweet little pussy up, Princess" he husked against my neck, growling and nipping at my collar bone as he pressed me into the wall and fucked me hard and fast, making me moan loudly and shake as I felt myself coming to the edge again. 

"I'm...oh, god...Oppa! Oh, god! Harder, Oppa!!" I squealed, cumming hard on his cock as he did what I asked, pounding his cock up into me over and over again and growling triumphantly when he felt my pussy clench up around him while I came for him. I was just coherent enough to register his groan of pleasure as he buried his face in my neck while he pumped me full of his cum, his cock throbbing inside of my pussy while he used me and fucked my pussy while he got off. 

He set me gently back down on my feet and kissed me as we both came down, his lips soft and sweet as he just held me in the after-glow. "So good, Princess" he said softly into my hair, making me laugh a little and kiss him softly, smiling up into the warm, sweet look on his face. 

"It was, baby...you're an incredible lover, Mark" I praised, grinning up at him and kissing his grin when he blushed a little bit. "So adorable" I giggled out, snuggling into his chest. 

He pulled away and took my hand, steadying me while I slipped my panties back on. He put himself back together as well, finding and replacing his clothing while I put back on my bra and shirt. "We need to get going. I need to be at the set a minimum of 3 hours early for warm-ups and stuff...lets get you up to the house and drop your stuff off. They'll crucify me if I'm late" he said, the over-the-top, fake-fear, in his face making me laugh as I follow him out of the house. 

"No need to rush _me_ ,baby. I can't wait to watch your sexy ass perform" I purred, loving the hot light in his eyes as he helped me into the car and we took off. I glanced back at the little beach house, feeling surprisingly attached to it. I'd only lived there for a little over a week, but it had been a cute place. Oh well though, where I was going would have _far_ better visuals, so I was good. I smiled to myself as I settled back into the passenger seat of Marks car, loving his hand on my knee. Life was good.

 

 


	11. Back Stage

Mark and I made it to the venue just in time for him to get with the rest of the group and start their warm-up. The other guys all smiled at me and said hi, and I returned their greetings, getting a bottle of water and hopping up on a giant speaker to watch. I loved watching them get ready to perform. They were all so sexy when they danced, and I loved their music. There was so much talent, it was really awesome to get to be behind the scenes and know them on a personal level. 

I made myself their unofficial cheerleader and water girl for the rest of the afternoon, while they practiced. It was kind of fun. I loved the way they flirted with me while they danced, looking sexy and making me wish that I had them all alone...or together, that would be ok, too...I laughed to myself. I was a complete hoe for all of them, and that was just fine. They were all sexy and good in bed, so why the fuck not? A girl has needs. 

When they finally wrapped up their practice, I distributed more water to them, getting messy, sweaty hugs, and loving it. "Ok, guys. Quick food break and then we need to get into wardrobe" the stage director called out, looking pleased with what the guys had just done. How could he _not_ be? They were fantastic. 

JB pulled me into a hug and kissed me suddenly, kind of throwing me for a loop. "Well hello to you, too, handsome" I flirted, biting my lip a little and visually feasting on his bare chest and abs, so toned and sexy...jesus, he was so hot. I loved looking at him. 

He pulled me from my eye fucking by kissing me again. I wrapped my arms up around his neck and kissed him back. I knew it was Mark's day...but Mark wasn't exactly here, so...there wasn't anything in my contract that said that the schedule we'd made was stone, or anything. 

I whimpered quietly and clung to JB while he kissed and sucked on the skin of my neck, nipping at my earlobe, his hot breath sending shivers down my spine. "Come with me" he said, taking my hand and leading me off to the back of the set, away from everyone else. He smiled at me, the lust in his dark eyes making me instantly soaking wet for him. "You looked so sexy when you were sitting up on that speaker in this short little skirt..." JB said, pulling me against his chest and picking me up, setting me town on a speaker that was just like the one I'd been sitting on before. "I had trouble concentrating on my dancing, beautiful...I could see your sexy little panties" he whispered in my ear, gripping my hips and stepping in between my knees while he went back to kissing and sucking on my neck, rhythmically grinding his hardness into me through my panties. 

I moaned softly and clung to his big frame, running my hands over his muscular back and rocking my hips against him while he dry fucked me through our clothes. "God...you're so sexy, JB..." I moaned out, unbelievably turned on. I knew he loved the idea that someone might see us, and I wouldn't mind being watched, either. There was something hot about knowing that I was turning on other people while they watched me get fucked. 

"Mmm...that's so good, baby...moan for me while I get you off" he whispered, stepping back just far enough so that he could kiss me while he slid his hand down into my panties, rubbing circles into my clit and teasing my folds and opening with his skilled, slightly rough, fingers. I whimpered and ground myself against his hand, loving what he was doing, my pussy pulsing with need for him. He chuckled when he felt it, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he teased my entrance and gripped my ass with his free hand, stabilizing me as he pushed two of his fingers up inside of me, fucking me on them while he rubbed his tongue against mine. 

I broke the kiss, and kissed and bit on his shoulder, panting and moaning, shaky and needy, as he fucked me on his fingers and made pleased little sounds deep in his chest. "JB...oh, god..." I whined out, closing my eyes for a beat. When I opened them again, Mark was standing behind JB, looking shocked. 

I gasped and pushed JB away a little and he stopped what he was doing. "Mark..." I started, but he held up a hand and stopped me, his face kind of blank. 

"Don't say anything, Princess" he said, looking to JB. "Poaching?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, seeming thoughtful. 

JB shook his head. "Hey, man..." he started, but Mark smiled, all of a sudden, confusing the fuck out of me. I couldn't figure out if he was pissed, or shocked, or _what_...

Mark came to me and kissed me deeply, gripping the back of my neck. When he broke the kiss, he just looked into my eyes, his breath on my lips. "Do you want to fuck JB?" he asked quietly, his eyes unreadable. The truth was, that yes, I did want to fuck JB...but I also wanted Mark...something about this unpredictability he was showing was really sexy. "Well?" he asked, tugging the hair at the back of my neck a little, demanding an answer, and wrenching a needy little turned on moan from me. He chuckled. "I think that answer's my question" he said, kissing me again before releasing me. "Let's share" he said, smiling over at JB, who immediately broke out in a predatory smirk. 

My eyes went a little wide with surprise, but then I almost came in my panties, so turned on by the idea of being used by both of these sexy, talented men. JB looked to me and grinned, biting his lip as he eyes roamed my body. "Do you still want me, baby?" he asked, his voice husky. 

I nodded my head, swallowing hard, not trusting my voice. "Always..." I whispered, looking between Mark and JB, trying to anticipate what was going to happen next. I was so hot right now that I didn't care what they did, as long as I got fucked good and hard. I physically needed to cum, and I wanted to make them cum, too. 

"Lets go to my dressing room. There's nobody in there right now, and the door locks" Mark said, winking at me and stroking my hair, picking me up so swiftly that I squeaked a little. He chuckled. "Too cute" he whispered, giving me a fond and hot look, as he carried me back to his dressing room, a few doors down the hall off of the area where JB and I had just been messing around. 

JB walked ahead and opened the door, letting Mark walk through with me, and then shutting and locking it behind us. The room was pretty simple, just a rack of clothes, a make-up vanity and a big, comfy looking chair. Mark went to the chair and sat me in his lap, moving my hair as he kissed and sucked on the skin of my neck. "I want to hold you in my lap while JB makes you scream" Mark said, his low, sexy voice in my ear making me whimper and squirm in his lap.

"Fuck, yes" JB breathed out, licking his lips as he took out his cock, already leaking for me, and stroked it a little while Mark spread my legs with his hands on my thighs. I whimpered, feeling shaky and needy, resting back against Mark, feeling him grind his cock into my back while JB settled down between my legs. "Such a fucking sexy girl" JB praised me, leaning in and kissing me as he pushed my panties aside and teased my entrance with the head of his cock. 

"Please..." I breathed out, squirming around in Marks lap as my pussy clenched around nothing. I was sure I was dripping all over Mark..."Please don't tease me anymore, guys...I can't..." I gasped out, closing my eyes and leaning back into Mark as he pulled my shirt up and my bra down, exposing my breasts and teasing my nipples. 

"Ok, gorgeous...let me take good care of my baby" JB husked, kissing me deeply while he pushed his cock into me, making me cry out into the kiss and grip Mark's thighs. "Oh, god..." I moaned, feeling myself on the edge of cumming already. "Good girl...take it all" JB encouraged, fucking me a little deeper, seeming to love the needy little moans he was wrenching from me while he rode me, gripping and caressing my thighs while he thrust in and out of my dripping pussy. 

"Is my Princess going to cum? Does she want to cum all over JB's cock? Such a sexy girl...such an eager little slut for me..." Mark whispered, turning me on even more with his dirty words in my ear. JB fucked me harder and I screamed while I came, gasping and wrapping my legs around JB while he fucked me through my orgasm, making pleased and encouraging sounds while he gave me just what I had needed since he'd started touching me. 

When I started to come down, panting and kind of limp, JB pulled me out of Mark's lap and down onto the floor with him. He grinned up at Mark when he gave him a questioning look, and then back at me. "I want our little toy to ride my face" he said, licking his lips as his eyes ran down my body. "Maybe you want to use her sexy little mouth while I eat this pretty little wet pussy?" JB asked, raising a brow at Mark. 

Mark smiled and nodded, "Sounds like an excellent plan..." he murmured, his dark eyes full of hunger and lust. "What do you think, baby? Does my beautiful Princess want to ride JB's face while she sucks my cock?" he asked, biting his lip and placing a palm gently against my cheek, his thumb caressing my lower lip. 

Fuck yes I did. I licked my lips and nodded, sucking briefly on his thumb, earning a growl from deep in his chest and a low chuckle from JB. "Lets do this then" JB said, laying down and guiding me on my knees up over his face, holding my hips and helping me settle down over his face. I gasped and threw my head back, moaning out my pleasure as JB held me down on his mouth, licking and sucking on my folds and clit while he ate my pussy. It was unbelievable how good that felt. 

"Oh....fuck yes, JB...that feels so good, baby" I whimpered out as JB started guiding my hips, rocking them against his face while he snaked his tongue up inside of me, exploring my pussy and lapping at my juices while I moaned for him. 

Mark walked up in front of me and stroked my hair, taking out his cock and licking his lips while he watched JB eat my pussy. "You ready to suck me off, Princess?" he asked, chuckling when I eagerly nodded my head and started kissing and licking the tip of his cock, gripping his thighs for stability as he started thrusting his cock in and out of my mouth shallowly. 

I cried out as my pussy started spasming while JB sucked on my clit, and Mark pushed farther into my mouth, gagging me a little. I gripped the base of his cock and started bobbing my head while he fucked my mouth, relaxing my throat for him so he could go deeper while I rotated my head and swirled my tongue around his shaft. I loved the pleasured little groans that issued from Mark while I sucked him off. 

JB gripped my ass and held me down hard as he thrust his tongue back up into me, rubbing it hard and fast against my g-spot now, clearly wanting me to cum on his face. I moaned and rocked my hips faster, wanting that same thing, loving how he slapped my ass and groaned out in pleasure as I started clenching up around his tongue. 

The vibrations from my moans around Mark's cock were making him throb in my mouth as I blew him and he pulled out, getting down on his knees to kiss me, his hands coming down to squeeze and message my breasts while JB drove me to the edge. "Cum all over JB's face, Princess. Be a good girl, and Oppa will reward you with his cock" he whispered against my lips. "I'm going to fuck you on that makeup table, Princess. I'm going to make you scream for me while JB watches you take my cock" he whispered in my ear, kissing and sucking on my neck. 

JB switched angles with his tongue slightly, and that did it. I arched my back and screamed as I rode his face, cumming hard while he continued to squeeze my ass and eat me while I came. My thighs clenched and relaxed as my pussy spasmed around JB's tongue, and Mark groaned his encouragement to me, guiding one of my hands to stroke his cock while I came. "Oh, god...my Princess is so sexy when she's getting off" he groaned, resting his forehead in the crook of my neck while I finished and stroked his cock. 

JB helped me lift off of him, wiping his mouth on his shirt and grinning up at me as he helped me stand, and stood with me. "That was so sexy, honey...fuck" he said, looking pleased. Mark immediately picked me up and sat my ass on the edge of the make-up vanity, gripping my hips as he thrust his big, throbbing cock up inside of my pussy. I arched my back and cried out, losing my mind as he immediately started making good on the promises he'd make while JB ate me. 

I looked over and saw JB sitting in the chair we'd been in earlier, languidly stroking his cock and biting his lip while he watched Mark fuck me. He grinned over at me and winked, almost making me cum again, it was so sexy. 

Mark roughly turned my face and kissed me, thrusting into me deep and hard as he gripped my ass. "Fuck yes, Princess...I love fucking you. Your always so good" he praised me, grinning at me with fondness and heat as he gripped my ass and fucked me hard. "Now be a good girl and cum for me. I want to fill your tight little pussy when I get off, but I need you to help me. Can you do that for me, baby?" Mark panted out, kissing and nuzzling my breasts. 

"Yes, baby....oh...oh, _fuck_ yes" I moaned out, clenching up and crying out as he fucked his cock right into my g-spot, making me scream and see spots as I came again. He growled and fucked me hard and fast, cumming deep inside of me while I came and he fucked us both through our orgasms. 

He stepped back and helped me down, but I was so tired. My legs were shaky. This was almost more than I could handle, but JB kind of whistled at me, biting his lip and quirking a finger at me from where he sat in the chair. I wobbled over to him and he pulled me into his lap, stradling him. "Aww...my baby girl is so tired...she's been fucked so well..." he whispered, holding me down and grinding his bare cock against my core, getting it wet and making me squirm and whimper as he kissed me. "Do you think you can ride my cock for me, baby? I promise to make it worth it for my exhausted baby girl" he said, his words turning me on as he nuzzled and kissed my neck. 

"Of course, baby...I always want your cock" I moaned out, lifting up so that he could push into me. When he'd sunk all the way in, I rocked my hips in rhythm with his thrusts, loving how he cradled me against his chest and fucked up into me, doing most of the work. God it felt good...he wasn't as long as Mark, but his cock was a little thicker, stretching me out differently than Mark had. I wasn't even sure where Mark was, until he perched on the arm of the chair, watching JB fuck me, seeming satisfied with just watching now. I knew JB loved an audience, and I remembered now that Mark actually liked to share, so this was probably just as hot as it could be. 

JB picked up the pace and started slapping and messaging my ass, wrenching pleasured, exhausted little moans and squeaks from me as he held me against his chest and I rocked my hips into his thrusts while he fucked me. "I'm so close, beautiful...so close to filling your sweet little pussy with my cum..." JB groaned out, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me deeply. 

He snaked a hand down between us and started rubbing circles into my clit while he fucked me a little faster and bounced me up and down on his cock a little harder. "I know you're tired, baby...cum for me one more time?" he whispered against my lips, growling out his approval as he felt my body clench up. I couldn't believe I had another orgasm left in me. 

"That's right, baby girl...be a good girl now and take my cum" he growled, holding me down and fucking up into me hard and deep, going faster and faster as I moaned loudly, clenching and unclenching around his cock. I burried my face in his shoulder while I came, lost in the pleasure as he made me cum again, fucking me hard and deep while he got off inside of me to. 

"That's right, Princess...good girl...take it all" Mark murmured, stroking my hair while JB fucked us both through our orgasms. When JB felt me relax he kissed me deeply and helped me stand. I almost felt like I couldn't. I adjusted my panties and fixed myself while the guys did the same, both smiling and pulling me in for hugs and kisses. 

We heard knocking at the door. "Mr Tuan? Styling" We heard from the other side of the door. 

The boys chuckled, making me giggle, too. "Just in time" JB said, hugging me one more time and then opening the door to let the stylist in. 

"I'll just go and get some air" I said, wondering if there was a place I could go get a little nap. 

"Why don't you just curl up in that chair, Princess?" Mark asked, looking soft and warm. 

I smiled and nodded. "Ok" I said, doing just what he'd suggested, curling my legs up against myself and relaxing back into the comfy chair I'd just been fucked so well in. The world kind of slipped away as I listened to the stylist jabber gayly at Mark while he fixed him up for his show. 


	12. Ice Cream

Mark woke me up just before he left to start the show, and lead me out to the backstage area, behind the curtains. I was relieved and grateful that he had, since it hadn't even occurred to me, in my exhaustion, to worry about missing the show. I smiled to myself as I watched the members take their places, feasting my eyes on their toned, muscular bodies, while they mentally prepared to go out there and perform like the talented, walking-wet-dreams, they were.

From the second the lights came up and the music started, I couldn't help but clap and scream just like all of the other fan girls in the crowd. The guys were all so talented, and they treated me to the same flirty little smirks and winks as they performed, that they also peppered the crowd with. They glistened under the hot stage lights, the beads of sweat casting prisms under the lights as they moved, looking so sexy I almost couldn't stand it. I comforted yourself with the idea that this was probably worse for me than most other women...after all, I knew first hand just what these guys were all capable of...

At one point, JB looked over at me and licked his lips, smirking at me in a way that made me a little shaky. He was so sweet and sexy, and I couldn't help the flash backs that came to me of just how good he'd been earlier. Needless to say, by the time their show was over, I had yelled myself a little hoarse, and my panties were sticking to my core.

I couldn't _wait_ to get home...

________________________________________________________________________________

I'm not ashamed to admit that I spent the majority of my time, on the ride home, fantasizing about one or the other of the sexy men in the car with me while I snuggled into Mark, and JB stroked my thigh, casting heated glances in my direction, clearly thinking along the same lines I was. He took my hand and pulled me out of the car, when we arrived home, and we all went in and sat on the couches in the big living room.   
  


"Ok, guys. So we need to come up with some new ground rules, now that Ivy is going to be staying here" JB said, standing up and reluctantly leaving me on the couch with Mark, who pulled me in and kissed my hair. 

"So what all exactly changed in the contract?" Jackson asked, looking curious. "I'm really excited for you to stay here, by the way...I'll show you the gym on my day" he said, looking like he was thinking about showing me all kinds of things, not just the gym. I laughed and gave him a sexy little lip bite, wanting to tease him, happy that I was officially _not_ the most horny person in the room, anymore.

Mark nudged me, and I remembered that Jackson had actually asked me a question. The look on my face must have been comical, because everybody started laughing. I laughed at myself, too. When things died down, I cleared my throat and smiled around the group. "The only things in my contract that really changed are that I'll be doing videos and print work with you guys, and that I'll be sleeping here now" I said, smiling around the group, pleased with how much they seemed to all want me around. 

"So we need to figure out how this is going to work" Youngjae said. "I vote that we switch off every morning, and Ivy can just sleep in whoever's bed who's day it is" he said, flashing me his killer smile and giving me a wink that went straight to my lady business. I giggled to myself. It would seem like I would be tired after what JB and Mark had done to me earlier, but I was so revved up from their show, it was like my insides were on fire. 

"But...morning sex" Yugyeom said, looking adorable and pouty. I giggled and blew him a kiss and a couple of the others nodded too. 

"How about if we trade off at like 2pm every day?" I asked, sitting forward and looking around the room. "Then Yugyeom can have his morning sex" I said, giggling and throwing him a grin, "and I we can also do things in the morning if we want, and then I'll eat dinner and sleep with whoever is next on the list" I added, feeling like it was a pretty damn good plan. 

"Oh, I like that. Lets do that" JB said, grinning at me, clearly realizing that would make me his tonight. I smiled over at him and bit the inside of my cheek a little bit. I was excited about that, too, but then I thought of Mark. I looked over at him and snuggled into him. 

"Are you ok with this, Oppa?" I asked, kissing his cheek and loving how he hugged me a little tighter. "That would technically cut out part of your time today" I said. I would totally understand if he wasn't ok with it. 

Mark gave me his mega watt smile and kissed me deeply. "As much as I love making my Princess squeal for me, I'm beat after the show" he said, looking like he really did just want to go to bed. 

"I hope you're not getting sick" I said, genuinely concerned, as I felt his forehead, to see if he was warm. Mark chuckled and kissed my hand, smiling warmly down at me, but looking exhausted.

"I'll be fine, Princess" he said kissing me quickly before standing. "Have fun with JB" he said, giving me a playful little wink as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. I smiled after him and then turned to JB, who swooped down and scooped me into his lap on the couch, making me giggle as he kissed me. 

Nuzzled my neck and kissed my ear, his breath hot against my skin. "I can't wait to get you alone later" he said, his voice low, for my ears alone, dripping with lust and hunger. I shivered and he smiled, kissing me softly. I didn't want to wait until later, and was about to say suggest that we go upstairs, when the doorbell rang and Yugyeom jumped up excitedly, looking like a little boy. It was adorable, and I made some kind of uwu noise that made JB snicker and squeeze me a little tighter. 

"Pizza!" Yuygeom declared, walking back into the room with a huge stack of about 6 large pies. "I was hungry, and I figured we could have a little 'welcome to the house' party for Ivy" he said, giving me a warm look and grinning around the group, all of whom were excited about the pizza he held in his arms. 

"Aww, that's sweet!" I said, jumping up and giving Yugyeom a hand with the pizzas. We walked in and set them out on the dinning room table. I smiled and stood back as the hungry guys descended on them, refusing to go first, even when they insisted. I wasn't nearly as hungry as they were. "You guys go ahead" I said, smiling, just enjoying being in good company.

When we'd all settled down in the living room with our food, we decided to watch the newest comedy that was on TV. I snuggled into JB, who placed a hand on my thigh and laughed with me at all of the funny stuff. It really was a good movie, but I couldn't stop myself from running a hand up inside of JB's t-shirt, gently rubbing and touching his muscular chest and abs. 

His breath caught and he gave me a heated look, tilting his head to the side and giving me a super sexy, questioning look. I grinned up at him and bit my lip, running my hand down to his cock, already hard for me, in his pants. I messaged it for a beat, maintaining eye contact, loving the way his eyes darkened with need as I worked him. 

"Lets go upstairs, baby...I've wanted you since you were on stage" I said quietly, giving him big eyes, letting the pleading show in them, knowing that would turn him on. It was working for me, too. I wanted him in the very worst way...

"Do you know where my room is, Jagi?" he asked, kissing me heatedly and pulling me up to stand, with him. 

I nodded. "I do, baby..." I said, prepared to drag his sexy ass up there with me, if need be. 

He chuckled and kissed me again, leading me out of the living room and into the kitchen. He pulled me in and kissed me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth and making me shake with need, already so turned on I couldn't stand it. "Meet me upstairs in my room, beautiful...I want you on my bed...take everything off but whatever sexy little panties you're wearing...ok?" he husked, the level of hunger in his voice making me whimper a little bit, causing him to chuckle. He bit his lip and gently pushed me toward the stairs. "That's right, Jagi...get ready for me" he said, the promise in his eyes turning me inside out. 

I turned and practically flew up the stairs, opening the door to his room and taking off my clothes. I was glad I'd worn my favorite black lace panties. I knew he would love them, and I sighed, content with my sexy ass, as I sunk into JB's comfortable, deep mattress, loving how the whole room, including the comforter, was done up in deep crimson and gold. It was...opulent, but not feminine. I loved it. 

A few seconds later, I heard the door, and Jb walked through. He had a carton of ice cream in his hand, giving me a grin as his eyes ran over my mostly naked body. "Jesus...you're so fucking sexy..." he said, just standing there and looking me over appreciatively. 

"JB..." I whined. "Come play with me, baby..." I said, reaching out for him. 

He smiled and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping his pants as well, coming to me in just his underwear, as well. "Fair is fair" he said, making me grin as he kissed me deeply and ran his hand down between my legs, making me moan and arch my back as he rubbed my clit through my panties. "Have you ever had ice cream eaten off of your sexy body, Jagi?" he asked, his lips brushing against mine as he continued to touch me through my panties.

I shook my head and clung to him, feeling hot and needy. "No..." I whimpered out, "but I want to" I added, holding his eyes as he smiled down at me, looking pleased. 

He kissed me again and then pulled back, grabbing the ice cream and a spoon. He took a scoop and put it in his mouth, savoring the flavor as he pulled me in, kissing me deeply, sharing the ice cream with me, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned softly, loving this, loving how sexy this was, wanting more, kissing him back enthusiastically. 

He pulled back and grinned at me. "Was that good, Jagi?" he asked, running his hands down to my ass and grinding me into the hard-on he had for me in his underwear. 

I nodded and kissed him again,nibbling gently on his bottom lip, loving the way his breath hitched and he held me tighter. "I _loved_ that, JB" I almost moaned, closing my eyes as he pushed me over on my back and went back to rubbing my clit and opening through my panties. 

"I want to put a scoop here" he said, kissing and sucking on my collar bone, pulling back and making eye contact with me, "and here..." he husked, trailing kisses down to the valley between my breasts, making me moan appreciatively as he fondled my breasts and pinched my nipples. He chuckled and continued his descent down my body, stopping to kiss my navel, locking eyes with me again. "I'm going to put a little here" he said, snaking his tongue into my navel, the sensation making me giggle, his chuckle at my reaction vibrating through my body, as he worked my panties down over my hip bones, kissing each one as he pulled them away from my core, hot and dripping wet for him. "Mmm...so wet" he whispered, kissing my clit softly, making me arch my back and ache for more as he teased me. "I don't think I even need to add ice cream to this...I can tell it's already so sweet and ready for me" he said, his eyes molten pools of hunger as he locked eyes with me, gently sucking and licking on my clit and folds as he lay between my legs. 

I arched my back and gripped the sheets as he worked me and he pulled away, wrenching a needy little whimper of dismay from me. "Aw....my sexy little Jagi is so turned on...so ready to be fucked" he said, kissing his way back up to my lips, claiming me as he gently propped himself above me. "Don't worry, gorgeous...I'm going to fuck you so hard...you're going to cum so well for me..." he said, kissing my lips softly and gently tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. 

"JB...." I moaned out, loving how that seemed to please him, as he dropped dollops of ice cream in all of the areas he had talked about a few seconds ago, deftly coming down and kissing and licking the ice cream off of my heated, naked, shaking body. When he got to my navel, he started rubbing my bare core again, ripping my flimsy lace panties off, as he pushed two of his thick, utterly satisfying fingers, up into my needy pussy. 

I gasped and opened my mouth, crying out soundlessly, as he started fucking me on his fingers while he ate the ice cream off of my chest, kissing and sucking at my nipples as he thrust his fingers in and out of me. I couldn't believe how utterly decadent and sexy this was. I felt like I was already close to cumming, and he had hardly done anything to me. 

He smiled up at me and kissed his way down to my navel, kissing and licking the quickly melting ice cream there, fucking me harder on his fingers and growling out his approval as he wrenched needy moans from me, and I squirmed on the bed under him, about to cum, losing my mind in the pleasure he was giving me. 

"Is my sexy little Jagi going to cum for me?" he asked, kissing his way down to my mound, and laying soft little kisses against my clit. "Be a good girl and cum all over my fingers, baby..." he husked out, the look on his face so sexy while he ate my pussy and fucked me on his fingers, that I lost myself utterly, crying out his name over and over again as I came, all of my muscles contracting and releasing as he fucked me through my orgasm, not letting up until he felt me relax and start to come down. 

"Mmm...that was so sexy" he praised me, kissing me deeply and rubbing his hard, naked cock against my thigh. "Do you want my cock, Jagi?" he asked, kissing my neck and sucking on the sensitive place where my jaw met my neck. 

"Yes, baby...I _need_ it" I whined out, soaking the sheets under me, as he ran his palms all over my body while he kissed me.

In one fluid motion he was was between my legs, thrusting his hard cock up into me, stretching me deliciously around him and making me cry out in pleasure as he fucked me into the bed. "That's right, Jagi...moan for me...tell me how much you love my cock" he growled out, fucking me harder as I did just that, wrapping my legs around his waist and clinging to him as he rode me. 

"JB...oh my god...fuck me harder, baby...make me scream. I want to scream for you" I moaned out, pleading, physically needing to cum around his cock. 

He growled and kissed me hard, pounding into me harder and harder, making me see double as he owned my body completely, fucking my pussy hard and rough, wrenching cries of pleasure out of me as he used me. 

"Good girl....I can feel your tight little pussy clenching up on my cock, baby...I want to cum in your perfect...tight little hole....but you have to get off for me, Jagi...can you do that?" he panted out, his eyes hot, his voice a low growl as he fucked me hard and fast, intent on making me cum for him. 

"Yes! Yes! Oh...fuck yes, JB.... _Oh, god!_ " I cried out, kissing and sucking on his neck, moaning out my pleasure as I came around his cock, loving the way he held me in his arms as he fucked me through my orgasm. "Yes!" I chanted, fucking myself on his cock when he tensed, cumming deep inside of my pussy, the sexy groans of pleasure rumbling out of his chest, satisfying me even more as he came in me. 

When he relaxed, he pulled me into his chest, kissing me deeply and stroking my hair and back, his movements languid and exhausted. "That was amazing" he whispered, looking so pleased and fucked-out, that I couldn't help but feel proud of my work. 

"I'm super exhausted, baby" I whispered, kissing the place on his chest where my head rested. "Lets sleep...then maybe we'll make it out of bed at some point tomorrow" I teased, giggling softly as he chuckled. We drifted off in eachother's arms, and it was so nearly perfect, that I smiled as I fell asleep.

 


	13. Shoot Out

I woke up the next morning, awakened by JB slipping out of bed and standing, stretching out his big body, his shirt riding up. I couldn't help but sigh at the site. He was _so_ damn hot...it was almost unfair. I bit my lip a little as images of how good he'd been last night flashed through my mind. He grinned over his shoulder at me. 

"Sorry for waking you, Jagi...I was just going to take a shower and get ready for the shoot today. I think we're doing swim wear or something, and then we're rolling that into Jackson's video for his new song" JB said, seeming excited about the whole thing. I smiled up at him and stretched out in bed, feeling sleepy, but also wanting to drag JB back down into bed with me. 

He chuckled down at me and ran a gentle finger tip down between my breasts, over my tummy and stopped just above my mound. "Such a sexy girl" he praised me, leaning down and kissing me deeply. "There's room in the shower for two..." he husked, turning me on, and making me wet for him as he messaged the skin of my tummy while he kissed me and nibbled on my lower lip, making me giggle. 

"Let's go get dirty...I mean, clean" I teased, making him chuckle as he pulled me out of bed, dragging me with him into the bathroom and setting my ass on the counter as he turned the water on. He walked back to me and kissed me, gently parting my knees so that he could stand between my legs and grip my ass while he messaged my lips with his. I whimpered when he ran a hand up my back, gripping the back of my neck and kissing me hard, sliding his tongue around in my mouth as his other hand went down to my ass, pulling me closer to the edge of the counter so he could grind his hard cock into my core while he kissed me. 

"Lets get you in the shower, Jagi..." JB murmured against my lips, grinning when I nodded vigorous agreement. He smiled and helped me down off of the counter, letting me lead him under the warm spray of water, and closing us in together inside the shower stall. He pulled my back against his front as he turned us, the spray of water against his back as he leaned down and kissed and sucked on the skin of my neck. "You look so beautiful, all naked and wet, baby..." he murmured, running one hand down and one hand up, gently gripping and messaging my breasts one after the other, with one, and rubbing slow, teasing circles into my clit with his other. 

I moaned and he chuckled, feeling me get shaky and needy as he touched me. "JB..." I whimpered out, loving how he gently bit my neck, knowing that I wanted more, as he slipped two of his skilled fingers up inside of my pussy, fucking me on them as he held me against his chest and ground his cock into my back while he touched me. "Feels so good, baby" I moaned out, arching my back and turning to him, dropping to my knees and kissing and sucking on his cock. 

He leaned his head back and opened his mouth, groaning out his pleasure and caressing my jaw while I sunk my mouth down over his cock, taking him in far enough to make me gag, before beginning to bob my head. "Oh, Jagi...good girl, baby...such a skilled mouth..." he praised me, looking down at me now and watching me blow him, his eyes on fire as I held them while I swirled my tongue around his shaft and sucked harder, reaching up to cup his balls while I pleasured him with my mouth. "Fuck yes, Jagi..." he murmured, fucking my mouth a little bit and seeming to enjoy making me gag as I tried to take all of him into my mouth...his cock was just too big for that. 

He smiled down at me and pulled me up, kissing me hard, devouring my lips with his as he gripped and messaged my ass, pressing me into his hard chest, and rhythmically grinding his cock into my tummy. "Are you ready for me, baby? Is my sexy little Jagi all wet and ready to take my cock?" he growled out, his breath in my ear as he kissed and sucked on the skin of my neck, just below it. 

I moaned out and clung to him, the aching need between my legs almost more than I could handle. "How do you want me, baby?" I purred out, panting and shaking as he ran his hands up and down my hips and sides, coming up to my breasts, messaging and squeezing them as he nuzzled and kissed my neck and collar bone. 

"Bend over for me, Jagi...let me see your sexy little ass bounce while I fuck your tight little pussy..." he murmured, his dirty words making me whine out desperately as he helped me turn and grab the soap dish, pressing his hard cock against my ass and teasing my clit and opening with it. I moaned out and wiggled against him, hoping to entice him into putting me out of my misery. My pussy was literally throbbing, needing to be filled, making me crazy with need. 

I gasped as he snaked his fingers back up into me, squatting down behind me and gently kissing and licking my pussy as he fucked me on his fingers and rubbed my clit. He stood again and I felt him at my entrance again. "Such a pretty little pink hole...so small and wet for me...should I fuck you, Jagi?" he asked, slapping my ass hard and making me cry out as he continued to tease my clit and kiss and nuzzle my neck. 

I nodded and bit my lip over my shoulder at him, locking eyes with him, almost cumming from the completely hungry and lustful look in his eyes as looked at me,his eyes running down from my face to my ass, biting his lip as he slapped it again. "Please, daddy...I've been a good girl" I moaned out, deciding to see if he liked that. It would either turn him off, and I'd be screwed, or he'd like it kinky, and I'd get what I wanted. 

Something snapped behind his eyes and he immediately pushed me into the wall, ramming his cock roughly into me from behind, gripping my hair as he grunted, fucking me hard into the wall of the shower. "You want to call me daddy, Jagi?" he growled out, biting and kissing my neck as he fucked me hard, seeming to love the sounds I made. "Then let me show you how I treat my sweet, sexy little baby girl" he said, is low, sexy voice in my ear as he slapped my ass hard, wrenching moans of pleasure from me as he rode me hard, his big cock throbbing inside of me as I tightened around him. "That's right, Jagi...cum for daddy...show me how badly you want my cock...how good it feels pounding into your slick little cunt" JB growled, panting and grunting as he pulled my hair and fucked me hard, wrapping an arm around my middle as I screamed, my knees giving out as I came.

I panted and cried out, moaning his name over and over as he held me against his chest, supporting my weight as he fucked me through my orgasm. "Yes...Oh, fuck...yes, daddy...thank you, daddy" I moaned out, panting, coming down now as he stood me back up and turned me around, picking me up and kissing me hard as he pushed back into me, fucking me hard into the shower wall. 

"That's right, Jagi...your tight little pussy is so good for daddy...be a good girl now. Moan for me while I give you what you've wanted this entire time" JB growled against my lips, gripping and slapping my ass red as he buried his face in the crook of my neck, groaning out his pleasure as he came in my pussy, fucking me deep and hard while he orgasmed inside of me. 

"Mmm...thank you, daddy...give it all to me, baby..." I purred in his ear, running my fingers through his hair as he stilled inside of me, pulling out and gently setting me down on my feet. 

He grinned big at me, and kissed me again, looking completely satisfied and happy. "That was good, Jagi...that daddy kink of yours is _sexy_ " he said, chuckling a little when I giggled. 

"I'm glad you liked it...but I think it might be _your_ daddy kink, now" I teased, making him chuckle as we helped each other clean up and got out of the shower, getting ready for the day. I was really glad that the shoot was at the house. It gave me more time to get my shit together after that. God, he was good.

________________________________________________________________________________

The shoot went well, and I had a good time posing in the different bathing suits, basking in the admiring and sexy looks I got from the guys as they watched me do my thing. I loved the attention, and was honestly having such a good time, that it didn't occur to me that it was after 3pm when Jackson found me on a short break and pulled me in, kissing me in a needy way that went straight to my lady business. 

"You ready for me tonight?" he asked, his smokey voice kind of husky, making me bite my lip and give him a sexy little grin as I looked up at him. "You look so sexy, baby girl..." he said, sliding his hands down into the back of my swim suit to grip and message my ass. I gave him an appreciative little whimper and went up on my toes, kissing him deeply, letting him know that I was just as excited to have him, as he was to have me. 

"I can't wait to get you alone, Jackson...it's been days" I pouted cutely, making him chuckle as his eyes caught fire. 

"Don't worry, baby...I'm going to take such good care of you..." he said, his voice low and sexy as he rested his forehead against mine, holding me in his arms. 

"Ok, guys! Time to set up for the video shoot!" the director said, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "Ivy" he called, and I pulled away from Jackson, headed over to the director. 

"What's up?" I asked, ready to do whatever. 

"What you're wearing is fine for this video, and I can see you already have great chemistry with Jackson, but I want you to try to act disinterested in him, for the video. Make him chase you. I want to feel his longing" the director said, making me smile. I could _so_ do that. 

I smiled and nodded, imagining how fun it was going to be teasing Jackson all afternoon..."I've got this" I said, nodding in a way that I hoped wasn't overly cocky. 

The director nodded and gave me a little wave, walking off to talk to the lighting guy. I went back to the makeup chair, my stylist, a pretty girl with good extensions, touching up my makeup and hair before it was show time. I glanced over to where Jackson was sitting, talking and joking with Yugyeom, and he bit his lip, giving me a sexy little wink that made me wonder if it really _was_ going to be as easy as I thought to pretend disinterest in him.

________________________________________________________________________________

The video shoot was fun and sexy. I had a great time teasing Jackson, and an even greater time when he finally caught me, grinding on me as we danced on the deck of the pool to the rhythm of the music in the background. He was so sexy when he was in his element, flirting with the camera and just generally being himself. I loved everything about it. 

As things wrapped, I was done, so I went out to check the mail. I didn't realize that there would be so much publicity outside of the gates to the house, and I was ambushed by reporters before I even realized what was happening. 

"Miss! Miss!! Are you or are you not pregnant with Mark Tuan's child!" I heard yelled at me, making me grimace and look away. I'd been told explicitly that I was not to talk to the press, on any topic, at any time. It was in my contract, worded very clearly. 

"Miss! Is it true that you're Got7's personal whore?" A woman asked, shoving a microphone in my face violently. What the actual fuck? I gave her a dirty look and walked away. Fuck the mail. I wasn't going to deal with this shit. I retreated into the house amid the calls and jeers of the reporters, all hoping to goad me into a response to their asinine questions.

I shook my head as I walked up to the little hall closet that I used as my personal place to keep my clothing. I took a quick shower in the upstairs bathroom and changed into a cute little stretchy skirt and a crop top, going barefoot, since I didn't plan to go outside again, not with _those_ assholes out there, anyway...

I blew myself a kiss in the mirror, freshening my makeup and pulling my hair up in a high pony tail that still grazed the lower part of my back. I looked like a whole damn snacc, and I smiled to myself as I made my way downstairs, deciding it was time for food. There'd been catering at the shoot earlier, but I had been in a pretty small bikini, and hadn't wanted to look bloated. As a result, I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and I was _starving._

I quickly got into the fridge and got out the stuff to make a sandwich, putting everything together and sitting down to eat. I was just finishing up when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my middle and a hard chest press against my back. "There you are" I heard Jackson say in my ear, kissing it, and then kissing and nuzzling down my neck as he pulled me backwards off of my stool. "I want you" he murmured, his husky voice sexy and low in my ears, immediately turning me on. 

I turned in his arms and he kissed me deeply, holding my chin between his thumb and forefinger while he devoured my lips, wrapping his free arm around me and walking me backwards into the game room, closing the door behind us. I moaned quietly as he worked my little skirt up around my waist while he kissed me, picking me up and setting me on the pinball machine in the corner. I spread my legs for him and he stepped into me, running his palms over my thighs and calves and guiding me to wrap my legs around his waist as he pushed me to lay back, leaning forward to pull my shirt down, exposing my bare breasts. 

I hadn't worn a bra, because the stretchy shirt I wore wouldn't look right with one. As a result, it was incredibly easy for Jackson to pull out my breasts, messaging and kissing them as he ground his cock into me, making me squirm and moan while he rubbed my clit with his free hand, making pleased sounds in his chest as he felt my wetness. "Mmm...all for me, baby girl" he murmured against my skin, kissing his way down my body and over my tummy, pulling my panties down and sticking them in his pocket as he pushed a finger up inside of me, chuckling when I cried out as he started fucking me on it. 

I moaned and locked eyes with his heated, dark ones, loving the look in his eyes as he fucked me on two fingers now, growling into my pussy as he licked and sucked on my clit and folds, making me tense up and shake. "J-jackson...make me cum, baby..." I whimpered out, loving how he picked up the pace, fucking me harder on his fingers as he sucked on my clit. 

"My baby wants to cum for me? Ok, sexy girl...I can't wait to taste you...do it, baby" he growled into my pussy, sucking hard on my clit as he pounded his fingers into me hard and fast, making me scream as I came around his fingers while he pleasured me. 

"Jackson! Fuck!" I cried out, losing my mind as he made me cum hard, not letting me come down until he was satisfied with me. It was almost a relief when he stood back up, gently rubbing slow circles in my clit as he kissed me deeply. 

"Was that good, baby girl?" he asked, chuckling when I pulled him in and kissed him hard, whimpering as he started kissing the sweet spot where my jaw met my neck. 

I moaned and arched my back when he finally reached down and pushed his big cock up inside of me, gripping my hips as he fucked me on the pinball machine at a steady pace, looking down at me and watching my face and the way my breasts moved and bounced as he fucked me. "Such a beautiful girl...so sexy and soft" he praised me, smiling down at me and biting his lip in a sexy way as he devoured me with his eyes while he fucked me. 

There was something so sexy about the way I was laid out under him, getting fucked good and hard, reduced to a moaning mess, while he was mostly dressed, his open shirt, and his sexy abs and chest the only parts of him, other than his cock, that were available for my viewing pleasure. "Give it to me harder, baby...I want to make you cum, Jackson" I said, grinning up at him sucking on my index finger while I held eye contact with him. 

He growled and pulled me up by the back of my neck, fucking me harder and faster, kissing me hard, dominating me and using my body as he chased his orgasm now. "You want to make me cum? You going to give me this tight little pussy until and milk me for all the cum I can give you?" he demanded, pulling on my hair slightly for emphasis while he fucked me hard, making me scream as I came again. 

"Fuck yes...good girl, cum hard for me...your little cunt is so fucking tight!" he growled out, griping my hips hard enough to hurt as he closed his eyes, growling as he pumped my pussy full of his cum, fucking us both through our orgasms while we finished together. 

He collapsed onto me and I giggled, probably not as exhausted as he was, but close. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his hair, smiling up at the ceiling, off on an endorphin high. "Jackson...you're so..." I giggled, unable to come up with the words. I squealed a little bit when he picked me up. 

"I fucked you speechless?" he teased, making me laugh and slap his shoulder. "Lets go see what's on TV" he said, setting me down gently and kissing me softly. I nodded and kissed him again, finger combing my hair as he helped me get put back together. "Lets go, sexy girl" he said, giving me a grin that was sexy enough to have me already ready for round two.

 


	14. Pet

I woke up to the sound of the shower running, and Jackson singing in it. I giggled a little. He wasn't bad, but I definitely liked his sexy rapping better. I snuggled into the bedding, thinking maybe I'd sleep more, but then my inner hoe reared her head. Maybe shower sex was what I needed this morning...

I rolled out of bed, but couldn't contain my pout when I saw that he was already out of the shower, dripping wet, with a towel around his waist. He was so hot...god...I just honestly wanted to _lick_ his abs. I giggled a little bit and he turned his head, looking at me like food, grinning as he his eyes skimmed over my naked body appreciatively. 

"Good morning, baby girl" he said, walking toward me and pulling me against his firm, muscular chest. 

"Good morning" I said, tracing little patterns into his firm chest as I pouted up at him. 

"What's wrong with my sexy girl?" he asked, his voice getting kind of husky as I pressed myself against him. 

"I was going to join you in the shower, baby...now I can't" I said, biting my lip a little as I looked teasingly up into his eyes. 

"Hm...well maybe I need to remind my baby girl just how much fun we can have outside of a shower?" he teased, grinning down at me as he gripped my ass, lifting me up and pressing my back into the wall beside the bed. "Would you like that, sweetheart?" he murmured, kissing me hard and then kissing the line of my jaw and down my neck. "Does my sexy girl want to take my cock right here, against this wall?" he almost growled, getting hard against me as he kissed and sucked on my neck, making me shake and moan as I got soaking wet for him. 

"Ooo...yes, Jackson...fuck me right here, baby...I need it" I pleaded, giving him big eyes and smiling in triumph when he growled and pushed his thick cock up inside of me, making me cry out. "Yes! Oh, Jackson...fuck yes, baby" I moaned, bouncing against the wall while he kissed and sucked on my neck, his growls of pleasure vibrating into me while he fucked me hard against the wall, gripping and messaging my thighs as he supported my weight. 

"Is this what my baby thought about while I was showering?" he asked, sucking on my earlobe while he rammed up into me deep and hard. "Hm?" he asked, snapping his hips and making me cry out in pleasure. "Did you think about me fucking your tight little pussy while I held you up against the shower wall, baby?" he murmured, blowing in my ear and slapping my ass while he fucked me. 

I moaned and nodded, kissing him hard as my pussy clenched around his cock, making me shake and wrenching needy little whimpers from my throat. "I...yes...oh, god...Jackson" I moaned out, loving how he growled and fucked me faster, using me as he held me against the wall. 

"That's right baby, say my name...scream it while you cum...those other fuckers need to know how my sexy girl sounds when she's taking my cock...getting her tight, wet little pussy fucked just how she likes it" he growled out, making me see spots as he kissed me, slipping his tongue into my mouth as my orgasm hit. 

I tensed and screamed into the kiss, clinging to him, listening to his groans of pleasure as my pussy clenched and relaxed over and over again around his big cock as he fucked me hard and fast through my orgasm. He gently set me down and gripped my ass, continuing to kiss me and rub his tongue against mine as he ground his cock into my tummy while I came down.

I groaned in surprise and pleasure as I bit his lower lip, pushing against him. "Lay down for me, baby" I purred. "I want to ride your cock" I said, my dirty words lighting his eyes on fire as he got on the bed, pulling me on top of him, groaning out his pleasure as I moaned, sliding gratefully down on his hard cock, my pussy still aching with need, even though I'd just cum. 

I started rocking my hips, leaning back and gripping Jackson's thighs for leverage while I rode his cock, moaning out my pleasure as he gripped my ass, fucking into me and bouncing me on his cock. "Oh, Jackson...baby....you're cock is so good..." I moaned out, closing my eyes and craning my neck, lost in the pleasure he was giving me as he gripped my hips and slammed me down on his cock over and over again, going deeper than I could take him on my own, hitting against my g-spot with each thrust. 

"That's right, baby...take it all...fuck, you look so good bouncing on my cock" he growled out, looking up at me, his eyes raking over me as he watched my breasts bounce while he fucked me. I moaned out my pleasure, rocking my hips faster as he fucked me, crying out in pleasure when he started rubbing my clit while he fucked up into me, driving me closer and closer to the edge of another orgasm. "Mmm...my sexy baby girl...are you excited to cum for me? Hm?" he asked, snapping his hips again, making me moan my appreciation as I nodded, playing with my breasts and nipples for him, knowing he loved watching my touch myself while he fucked me. 

"I can't wait to cum for you, baby" I moaned out, biting my lip in a sexy way as I smoldered down at him. He growled and rolled us over, wrenching a shocked little squeak from me, and immediately started pounding me into the bed, kissing me hard as he fucked me deeper and harder with each thrust. 

"Cum for me, baby...cum hard...and then I'm going to pump you full of my cum, make you forget you've ever even had anyone else's cock...just mine...all for me, baby girl" he grunted out, his dirty words in my ear, and the way he was fucking me hard into the bed, finally pushing me over the edge. 

I moaned and squirmed under him, getting off hard while he fucked me through my orgasm, finally tensing and barking out his pleasure as he exploded inside of me, growling and kissing me as I moved my hips, prolonging things for both of us while we finished together. 

When it was over, I relaxed and stretched under him, smiling big and giggling when he chuckled, kissing my face and my jaw, finally landing on my lips. He cradled my jaw in his palms as he kissed me deeply, savoring my lips as he pulled out of me and held me in his arms. "Damn, baby...one of these days you're going to kill me" he whispered, making me outright laugh. 

"What a way to go" I teased, giggling when he started tickling me. 

"I'm hard again" he whispered in my ear, grinding into me as he spooned me into the bed. 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" I purred, smiling and kissing him as he mounted me again.

________________________________________________________________________________

Jackson and I finally made it out of bed about noon, showered, and headed downstairs for food. There wasn't anyone else home right now, because everyone was off doing their own individual promotion things. The shoots were being done one by one, and Jackson had been told that they could do his later this afternoon, if not tomorrow, since every person had a different set, different lighting, wardrobe changes, etc. 

We spent the rest of our time watching TV and just hanging out. He was so funny, and had so little impulse control, that he was always doing something to tease me, or make me laugh. I honestly loved hanging out with him, would have been his friend, even if he wasn't so sexy that all I wanted to do was pin him down and fuck him, most of the time. 

When it got to be about 2:30pm, my phone dinged with a text, and I got up to check it, headed into the kitchen for water, anyway. 

**_Jinyoung:_ ** _Meet me in my room at 3pm sharp. On my bed, panties only._

I shivered and smiled to myself. I loved how dominant and demanding Jinyoung was in bed. I couldn't wait to play with him tonight. I smiled and got water for Jackson and I, and he gave me a sad look. I pouted down at him and sat in his lap, kissing him softly. "I'm sorry, baby" I said, snuggling into him. 

"It's ok...my dick is kind of sore anyway" he confessed, making me laugh as he hugged me into his chest. He pulled away and kissed me softly. "But seriously, thank you. You're amazing" he said, the soft look in his eyes making my heart swell as I got up to go shower and get ready for Jinyoung. 

"See you in a week, sweetie" I said, blowing him a kiss which he caught and slapped against his cheek enthusiastically, making me laugh as I left the room. He was so adorable...

________________________________________________________________________________

I shivered a little as I lay on Jinyoung's bed in just a pair of red lace panties. I knew he liked red, and he seemed to like lace, too, so I thought he'd like these. It was kind of cold in here, and I couldn't help but be a little nervous about Jinyoung. He was so sweet, and such a good, dominant lover, but there was always an element of the unknown with him. I loved that I never knew what he would do to me...never could anticipate his kinks.

Just as I was grinning to myself, I heard the door, and Jinyoung walked in, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his pants as he walked toward me. He looked absolutely sexy...and hungry. He grinned a little as he stalked toward me, his whole manner completely predatory, as his eyes roamed my body, appraising me. He stood at the bedside and I reached up to touch him, but he grabbed my hand, caressing the palm and releasing it. 

"You look good enough to eat, little pet" he murmured, his low, sultry voice making me instantly wet for him. "So sexy...such an obedient little slut" he whispered, caressing the words as he said them, running his finger tips up and down my abdomen, gently messaging my breasts and teasing my nipples, making me quiver on the bed for him. "What shall I do to you, I wonder?" Jinyoung murmured to himself, biting his lip as he caressed my jaw, running his thumb back and forth over my lower lip. He chuckled and huffed out a little breath, pushing his thumb into my mouth, smoldering down at me as I eagerly sucked on it.

"Sit up for me, pet" he commanded, seeming pleased when I immediately complied. He took my hands and pulled me off of the bed to stand in front of him, kissing me deeply as his palms ran down to cup my ass, giving it a light slap that made me moan in pleasure into the kiss. He chuckled and pulled off of me, biting his lip as he laid soft little teasing kisses against my lips, holding eye contact with me as he started gently rubbing my clit through my panties, watching my face as he pleasured me. I broke eye contact and moaned softly, closing my eyes and wishing that he would let me touch him, but not wanting to get in trouble. 

"These panties are sexy, pet...such a good girl...already soaking them for me...be a good little slut for me, and take them off" he said, his voice like velvet as he commanded me, looking at me like I was his...in this moment, I was. Completely. All I wanted was to do every little thing he said...anything he wanted. 

I smiled a little bit and slid my panties off, moving my hips a little more than necessarily, gratified by the way his eyes dilated with lust as he gazed at my now completely naked body. I stood back up and watched him palm his hard cock in his pants, his eyes traveling all over my body as I stood in front of him, awaiting his next orders. "Does my little whore want to suck my cock, I wonder?" he asked rhetorically, kissing me deeply again. "Get on your pretty knees for me, pet. You can suck my cock and show me how badly you want me" Jinyoung said, taking out his rock hard cock while I dropped to my knees. 

I reached out for him, but he stepped back. "Not yet, little pet. You aren't quite ready yet...something is missing" he teased, his eyes glimmering through the haze of hunger and lust I saw in them. He pulled off his tie and quickly wrapped it around my eyes, rendering me blind. I started shaking. There was something so erotic about not being able to see him as he used me. I felt him wrap my pony tail around his hand and pull me closer, and I whimpered out in a needy way, rubbing my thighs together, needing some kind of friction to ease the throbbing ache between them. 

Jinyoung chuckled as I felt the tip of his cock against my lips, and he used his grip on my pony tail as leverage, pushing his cock deep into my eager mouth, groaning out his pleasure as he sunk in and I started sucking and bobbing my head. I swirled my tongue and moaned around him, especially when he tugged on my hair, turning me on with his dominance. As time went on, he controlled my head more and more, pumping his hips and fucking my mouth, gagging me on his cock over and over again as he used his grip on my hair to control the movement of my head. I was so wet at this point. I couldn't think straight. All I wanted was for him to fuck me. It was my only goal in life, right now. 

He gave my mouth a few more hard thrusts, and then released me, pulling away and leaving me panting on the floor on my knees, waiting for his next move. "That felt good, pet...my little slut has such a sexy, skilled, little mouth..." he murmured, gripping my upper arm and helping me stand. I gasped a little when he pulled my arms around behind me, tying them there with something that felt kind of smooth...probably his belt. 

I yelped a little when he turned me around, pushing me down on the bed on my back. I felt him moving onto the bed and then he spread my legs, kissing my knees and my inner thighs, making me squirm and whimper as he made his way up, sucking on my inner thighs and gripping my hips to hold me still. I moaned when he ran a gentle finger down my slit, circling my clit a few times and teasing my entrance, but not giving me what I wanted. I whined, and he chuckled. "So wet and eager for me...god, pet...you're so inviting...such a pretty little pussy" he said, plunging two of his fingers deep inside of me, making me cry out in pleasure and arch my back as he started fucking me hard on them. "Mmm...that feels good, yes...such an eager little slut...that's right...fuck my fingers...show me how well you'll take my cock" he murmured, his voice so low that I almost couldn't hear his dirty words as he thrust his fingers in and out of my dripping pussy, making me throb with need, not nearly satisfying me enough.

I whined out when he removed his fingers, my pussy clenching around nothing as he kissed his way back up my body, nipping and sucking on the places that he liked, seeming to enjoy the writhing, needy mess he was making of me. He latched on to one of my nipples, lick and sucking on it while he messaged and squeezed the other breast, growling into my flesh when I arched my back, pressing myself up against his mouth harder. "My little pet likes this..." he murmured. 

"Yes...Master...please...more" I whimpered out, deciding to risk it. He hadn't expressly told me that I wasn't aloud to talk. 

He chuckled and came up to kiss me, slipping his tongue into my mouth and rubbing his bare cock up and down my slit, coating himself in my arousal and teasing the shit out of me. I moaned into his mouth and ground my core against his cock, needing the friction, so turned on I could scream, sure I was going to cum the second he started fucking me. "Mmm...little cheater..." he said, a smile in his voice. "I never did tell you not to speak, did I?" he teased, patting my cheek and kissing me again. "That's ok, pet...you'll be too busy screaming for me, in a moment, anyway, won't you" he said, pulling away from me, his words making me shake. I moaned when I felt his lips on my clit, realizing that he was going to eat my pussy. 

He thrust his rough, skilled fingers back inside me, and I came, screaming out my pleasure and rocking my hips as he fucked me on them and sucked my clit, his growls of pleasure vibrating into my core, making my high last seemingly forever. When I started to come down, whimpering from over sensitivity, he removed his fingers, kissing my clit a couple more times, before pulling off of me again. 

He pushed his fingers, wet with my juices into my mouth, groaning out his approval as I eagerly sucked on them. I didn't love the salty taste, but I _did_ love the pleased sounds he made as he watched me. It was sexy enough to make me cum again. 

"Turn over on your tummy for me, pet...let me see that sexy little ass of yours" he husked, his voice getting gritty with need as he wound himself up while he teased and played with me. He gripped my arms and helped me turn, gripping and messaging my ass, groaning appreciatively. "Mmm...so _sexy_...Get up on your knees for me, ass in the air" he demanded, helping me lift up, clearly knowing how tired I was from that monster orgasm he'd just given me, as I presented myself to him, feeling completely exposed and sexy, and turned on as he sat behind me, clearly appreciating what he saw. He wasn't wrong, my ass _was_ amazing, but all I could think about was finally getting his cock...there were no words for how badly I wanted him pounding into me. 

"You ready for me, little pet?" he asked, winding my pony tail around his hand again. I tried to nod, but he wouldn't let me, instead slamming his massive cock deep inside of me, making me cry out my pleasure as he pulled my hair while he rode me, forcing me to arch my back as he fucked me deep and hard. "Is this it, pet? Is this what my sexy little whore wanted all along?" he panted out, pulling me up against his chest and fucking me hard and fast, his cock going deep and stretching my pussy around his size. I was already ready to cum again, leaning against him while he fucked me hard, my pussy quivering around his cock as he thrust against my g-spot, making me moan and whimper. 

He kissed and bit my neck, using his grip on my hair to make me crane my head to the side, giving him better access while he fucked me. "I'm going to cum soon, pet...your tight little pussy is so good around my cock...but you have to cum first, baby...you have to get ready to take my cum" he growled in my ear, his dirty words sending shivers down my spine. I moaned as he pushed me back down on the bed, gripping my hips and slamming his cock into me over and over again, making me scream as I came for him, not caring who heard, loving every second as he fucked me hard, his pelvis slapping against my ass with each thrust. 

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Take it! _Goddamn_ it!" he cursed, cumming hard inside of me, rotating his hips and grinding his pelvis into me as he got off, slapping my ass and kissing my back as he came down, panting. 

I collapsed on my tummy, I couldn't help it, causing him to laugh softly as he unbound me, kissing the little marks and places where he'd bitten me as he turned me over, messaging my arms and my neck. He took off the blindfold and smiled down at me, kissing me deeply, taking my pony tail out, and running his fingers through my hair. I sighed. That felt _so_ good...his fingers on my scalp, messaging...I could fall asleep. 

I smiled up at him and he kissed me again, being soft and gentle now that he'd gotten off. "Thank you for that, honey...you're always so fantastic" he praised me, making me giggle as he snuggled me into him. 

"I love how dominant and rough you are...and then how soft, afterwards" I said, feeling almost shy with him, which was totally unlike me. 

"I like being soft with you" he said, kissing my hair. "Now go to sleep, baby...you'll need your strength for later" he teased, making me giggle as I snuggled in, falling to sleep right away as he held me in his arms.

 


	15. Popcorn and Playtime

I woke to the sensation of being kissed and bitten on my neck, Jinyoung's arms wrapped around me like a vice, holding me in place against him. "Time to wake up and take my cock again, pet" Jinyoung said lowly in my ear, messaging and squeezing my breasts as he held me in place against him. I whimpered, wiggling against the hardness I felt pressing into me, instantly turned on and wet for him. There was something about waking up to dirty talk that rung all of me bells exactly right. 

He bit my earlobe as one hand wandered down in between my legs, teasing my clit and folds. I sucked in a breath and sighed in pleasure as he touched me, the low sound of arousal rumbling out of his chest turning me on just as much as anything else he was doing right now. "Such a wet little slut already..." he said, sounding pleased. "Spread your legs for me" he demanded, grinding his cock into my ass as I obediently parted my thighs, resting my top leg back over his, behind me. "Good girl" he said, sucking on the sweet spot just below my ear, and slipping two fingers up into my pussy with a grunt of pleasure, making me moan and rock my hips, soaking his fingers as he fucked me on them. 

"Have you ever been fucked with a vibrator before?" he asked, rubbing my clit with his thumb while he fucked me on his fingers. He was making me feel so good that I was already lost, on the edge of my orgasm, panting and moaning as he touched me and kissed my neck. He bit the skin of my neck gently and took his fingers away, wrenching a needy little whimper from me as I ground my ass back into his cock. He was so hard...god, I wanted him in the worst way right now. 

I gasped and cried out when he slapped my pussy, growling out his pleasure at the sounds I made as my pussy clenched up around nothing. "Well?" he asked again, rubbing my clit and folds. 

"Hmm?" I asked, lost in a fog of lust, not even remembering having been asked a question. I had been sound asleep 5 minutes ago, after all...

I gasped and whined when he slapped my pussy again, circling my opening with his fingers, not pressing into me, teasing me and holding me on the edge of my high. "Naughty little whore...I'll ask again" he said, his breath in my ear. "I'll warn you, you won't like what happens to your sweet little ass if you fail to answer me a third time" he almost growled, biting my ear and grinding his cock into my ass rhythmically. "Have you ever been _fucked_ " he punctuated that last word by shoving his fingers back up inside of me abruptly, smiling against my neck when I moaned and arched my back into him in pleasure, "with a vibrator before?" he finished, fucking me on his fingers far too slowly to satisfy me, as he waited for my answer. 

"Yes, Master" I said, my voice a breathy whisper at best, at this point. I wanted to ask why, but I knew that he wouldn't answer me, and I might get in trouble for speaking too much. He was the kind of dom that would literally spend hours turning me inside out if I displeased him. The fact was, I didn't think I could handle that kind of teasing, right now. It was so much better to be his and let him use me, comply with his demands so he would let me cum while he fucked me. 

"Good girl" he growled. "Well pet" he murmured, "you're about to experience it again...but with a twist" he said, and I could feel the sexy smirk on his lips against my skin. 

He pulled away from me and dragged me backwards with him to the edge of the bed, taking my hands and helping me stand. "Stay right there" he ordered, getting into his night stand and taking out a big black dildo. It was big...I shivered a little, excited to have it inside of me. I need to cum...my pussy needed to be filled. I didn't care how he gave it to me. 

He bent down and stuck the dildo to the floor by the suction cup on the bottom of it, the ghost of a grin on his face as he looked up at me, before standing again and pulling me into him, kissing me deeply and nipping at my lips while he languidly stroked his fingers in between my legs, teasing me and making me whimper. "I want you to get on your knees and mount that cock" he said, caressing the words and gripping and messaging my ass as he said them against my lips. 

I shivered and bit my lip, letting him lead me over and help me down onto the floor. I moaned quietly and closed my eyes as I slid down on the dildo. It was big...god it felt good...I couldn't help the impulse to rock my hips against it, even though I knew I might get in trouble. He hadn't told me I was allowed to do anything other than slide down onto it. 

Jinyoung chuckled lowly as he watched me struggle not to fuck myself on the dildo inside of me, shaking and making almost pained little whimpering sounds as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm going to take out my cock now, pet..." he said lowly, bending down to be in my ear again, gently tugging on my hair to be sure he had my attention. "You're going to suck my cock while you fuck yourself on the little toy I just gave you" he said, his dirty words sending shocks of pleasure down my spine. 

He walked around in front of me and took out his cock, playfully slapping it against my lips, grinning down at me as I fought the impulse to grab it. I'd get in trouble for using my hands, for sure. "My sexy little slut is so eager..." he mused, finally grabbing my hair and pushing into my mouth, stilling and letting me bob my head as I took his as far back into my throat as I could, rocking my hips against the dildo that was deep inside of me, making it rub against my g-spot while I sucked Jinyoung's cock and looked up at him. 

"Mmm..." he groaned out, sighing as he ran his fingers through my hair, fucking my mouth in time with my bobbing, closing his eyes in pleasure as I started fucking myself harder on the dildo, bouncing on it now, driving it deeper into my pussy as I swirled my tongue around his cock and moaned around him. "Good girl..." he praised me, fucking my throat for a few thrusts, holding my head in place and gagging me on his cock while I moaned and whimpered, fucking my self as hard as I could on the dildo, bent on getting off while I sucked his cock. 

He pulled out of my mouth and got down on the floor with me, reaching into his pocket while he kissed me. The dildo started vibrating, making me cry out in pleasure as I bounced on it. Jinyoung grinned and bit his lip, touching and messaging my breasts as he watched me fuck myself on the dildo. "That's right, pet...fuck yourself hard...show me how well you take a cock" he said, kissing my neck while he reached back into his pocket, the intensity of the vibrations making me cry out in pleasure. 

"A- Am I aloud to cum, Master?" I moaned out, needing to know, because I wasn't going to have a choice in the matter if he turned up the vibrations anymore with whatever kind of remote or whatever he seemed to have in his pocket. 

"My pet wants to cum?" he asked, looking thoughtful, running his palms down my sides to my hips, pushing me down harder on the dildo as I bounced. I closed my eyes and moaned loudly, feeling myself clenching up, my muscles tense for release. He kissed me hard and helped me fuck myself harder and faster, and then he grinned at me, turning the vibration up even more. "Cum, little pet...do it now" he said, delivering a slap to my ass that was all I needed to come completely apart on the vibrator, moaning and crying out strings of curses as I came hard and he continued to force me down on the dildo, rubbing my clit, not letting me come down. 

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore he abruptly pulled me up, growling as he pushed me down on my stomach in the bed, kissing his way up my back and squeezing and slapping my ass, his touch sending electricity through my whole body, making me whimper exhaustedly as he rubbed his cock against my ass and opening from behind me, and then unexpectedly crawled into the bed with me, spooning me back into him, pushing his big cock up into my pussy from behind and fucking me slow and deep, squeezing and messaging my breasts as he held me against his chest. 

I moaned out my pleasure, wiggling as much as he would allow me to as he picked up the pace a little, fucking me a little faster and a little harder while he kissed my neck. He bit my earlobe and blew in my ear gently, chuckling quietly when I moaned and he felt my pussy clench up around his cock, my whole body already ready to release for him again. "I was going to make you bend over the bed for me, fuck my wet little slut that way...but alas" he said, fucking me a little harder, his breathing harsh in my ears. "My little pet was too exhausted for that...so I'll take you this way, my sexy, dirty little play thing" he said, reaching between my legs and rubbing my clit at the same pace he was fucking my pussy. 

I moaned and shook as he roughly turned my face, leaning around to kiss me hard as he fucked me hard into the bed now, riding me rough, enjoying the moans and squeals of pleasure he was wrenching from me as he slammed his big cock into my drenched opening over and over again. "Who's slut are you?" he demanded, slapping my ass hard and biting my beck. 

"You're, Master!" I cried out, clenching up around him as his cock pulsed inside of me as he fucked me. 

"That's right, little pet. You're mine...all mine..." he growled out, fucking me hard and fast now, slapping my clit and gripping my hips as he fucked me hard and deep. "Cum for me, pet. Show me how much you love taking my cock" he demanded, his voice ragged as he panted and grunted with exertion as he fucked me hard and fast. He clamped a hand over my mouth and pulled me back into him marginally, changing angles slightly, and that's what did it. 

I screamed into his palm as I came while he mercilessly slammed his cock right into my g-spot over and over again, fucking me hard, growling and groaning as my pussy clenched up around him over and over again while I came around his cock. 

He growled out his pleasure and slammed his cock into me as deeply as it would go, pulling my hair, making me cry out as he came deep inside me, gripping my hips hard as he groaned and circled his hips, closing his eyes in pleasure while he came. 

When it was over, he gently pulled me around so I was on my back, and kissed me deeply, running his palms up and down my body, kissing my lips and the little marks he'd left on me, like he always did. I always had a few little bite marks or a red spot from where he'd been particularly rough, but I didn't mind. I found his dominance sexy, and I trusted him to never take it too far. I knew he'd stop if he ever really felt like he was hurting me, or I wasn't enjoying something he was doing. 

I sighed and relaxed back into the bed, curling up into his side as he rolled over on his back, running his fingers up and down my spine soothingly. "You're a fantastic fuck" he said, making me giggle. 

"Same to you" I giggled out. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes a little. "I have a press thing in about an hour, so I really need to get ready" he said, giving me a regretful little smile that I found adorable as he leaned down and kissed me again. "Do you need anything before I hop in the shower?" he asked, all sweetness and caring again, now that he'd gotten off. I found his duality kind of hot. He was this badass kinky dom in bed, but after he'd had his fun, he was the sweetest, most soft and squishy guy ever. It was adorable. 

"I'm good, babe" I said, sitting up when he kissed me one more time and retreated to the bathroom. I won't lie and say that I didn't enjoy the view of his perfect ass as he walked away. "Have a good week, baby" I called, and he turned and smiled. 

"See you in a while" he said, giving me a soft, fond look before closing the bathroom door. 

I smiled and got my panties back on, borrowing one of his robes so that I could get back to my room without having to walk down the hall in just panties. I mean, I was a snacc, and I was positive that nobody who saw me would complain...but I desperately needed a shower before anything else happened, including breakfast, which I was incredibly ready for. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon just hanging out. I ate breakfast and went for a little jog, pleased to hear from both RM and Jimin via text message. The tour was going well, but it wasn't even half done, and they were already sounding tired. I couldn't help but smile proudly when I thought about the level of skill and dedication those boys put into everything they did. I loved them all. I hoped they were having a good time, and weren't too sexual deprived, without me there to take care of them. 

I sighed and sat down in a chair by the window, surfing my phone. I really was learning to love these Got7 guys as well. They had all of the same qualities that I admired about BTS, and they were all sexy and good in bed, as well. I looked down at my phone sadly, thinking about the end of BTS' tour, and how hard it was going to be to leave Got7 to go back to them. Don't get me wrong, I missed the BTS boys, and I was going to be super excited to see them and be with them again...but still. I'd formed new bonds with this new group of men, too. 

I giggled to myself. My life was a fucking cake walk. Not only was a pretty and intelligent and fantastic in an unfair way, but I got paid amazing money to sleep with hot guys all day....two different groups of them now....

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Youngjae walked in, smiling when he saw me. "Flower" he said, grinning when I stood and came into his arms, wrapping mine up around his neck while he kissed me. 

"How are you, baby?" I asked sweetly, kissing his cheek. "What do you want to do with your time with me?" I asked, truly down for whatever. I bit my lip a little and let my eyes roam his sexy ass. He really was amazingly good looking. Right now he was wearing distress jeans and a white collared shirt open over a dark undershirt that stretched and showed off his muscular chest _very well._ Yum...

He chuckled and I giggled up at him, making no attempt what-so-ever to hide the fact that I found him sexy and had been eye fucking him. He laughed a little more and pulled me in for another kiss. "Wanna go see a movie?" he asked, holding me against him as he looked warmly down at me, his perfect teeth shining as he smiled. He seriously looked like a toothpaste commercial. 

"Sounds fun" I said, smiling up at him. "There's that new action flick with what's-his-name in it?" I suggested, giggling when he chuckled down at me,amusement sparkling in his pretty dark eyes. 

"You read my mind. I bought the tickets on my way home to see you" he said, making me smile. He really was so adorable and sweet. He would be boyfriend material, if that was a thing that I did...which it emphatically wasn't. Didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate the soft way that he was with me. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

We got to the theater, and I was surprised by how busy it was. The movie we were seeing had been out for a while...but whatever. We snagged seats in the back, where there were fewer people, and snuggled in together. Youngjae wrapped an arm around me and offered me some of the giant tub of extra butter popcorn he'd gotten, but I giggled and declined. I didn't like the way it got stuck in my teeth, and I wasn't interested in the empty calories, either. It was fun to watch him stuff amazing amounts into his mouth at a time. You couldn't tell, just by looking at him, but he could fit a huge amount of food in his mouth at once. It was impressive. 

As the movie wore on, he pulled me into him a little and kissed my hair, resting his hand on my knee and running it up and down my thigh a little bit, just being affectionate and sweet, but also turning me on. I grinned evilly and looked around, realizing that nobody was sitting close to us, and it was dark...

I turned a little in my seat, and kissed him, gaining his full attention, as I guided his hand up under the little skirt I wore, showing him how I wanted him to touch me through my panties. He grinned against my lips, doing what I had shown him enthusiastically, as I reached over and started messaging him through his pants. He was already so hard for me...

I kissed him again and then buried my face in his neck, kissing and sucking on the skin there, containing the little whimpers and breathy sighs I couldn't keep in, as he moved my panties and started slowly fucking me on one, and then two of his skilled fingers, finding my g-spot when I tensed, and rubbing against it repeatedly. "I want you to cum, Flower" he said softly in my ear, kissing it as he fucked me a little harder with his fingers. "Cum for me, right here, and I promise to take you home and fuck you any way you want it, for being such a good girl for me" he bargained, making me giggle a little. As if I didn't want to cum for him right now...

He kissed my neck and fucked his fingers into me as deeply as they would go, rubbing my clit with his thumb and rubbing against my g-spot, curling his fingers to hit it dead on. I tensed and gasped, clamping my mouth shut on a moan of pleasure as I came all over his fingers, rocking my hips as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

I sat back and giggled a little bit, kissing him as he took his hand away, looking pleased and cocky that he'd gotten me off so quickly. What could I say? The boy had skills. I looked down at the way his hardness was still straining against his pants and felt bad, though. I'd gotten mine, but he was still rock hard, and I didn't dare do anything about it in here...it would be to obvious. 

He saw me eyeing his erection and groaned, taking my hand and dragging me out of the theater, not answering me when I asked him where we were going. He dragged me to the car and peeled out of the parking lot, driving like a maniac. It's amazing we weren't killed. 

"Youngjae?! Slow down!" I squealed out, feeling a teensy bit scared. "Where are we going?" I asked. 

He pulled off into the parking lot of a secluded park and cut the engine, unbuckling himself and reaching over to unbuckle my belt, too. "Get in the back seat so I can fuck you" he said, kissing me deeply. I giggled and crawled into the back of the car. He soon joined me and took out his cock, sitting in the seat. "Bring that sexy little ass over here and ride me, Flower...thank me for getting you off by giving me that sweet little pussy I was just touching" he said, his eyes heated furnaces of need as I smiled and bit my lip, kissing him as I straddled him. 

"Thank you, baby" I purred in his ear, moving my panties, and sliding my pussy slowly down onto his cock, moaning softly at the stretch his big cock created as it sunk deep inside of me. "That feels so good, baby....your cock is so good, Youngjae" I moaned out, rocking my hips, running my hands over his chest while he bucked his hips and slammed his cock deep inside of me. 

"So tight, Flower" he praised me, pulled me down to kiss him again while he fucked his cock up into me, bouncing me in his lap as I rode him. "Such a sexy girl....so eager to fuck...so sweet and wet for me" he murmured, kissing me and sliding his tongue into my mouth while I rode him, loving the feeling of his big cock thrusting up into me. 

He started to throb inside of me and he pushed me gently off of his lap, turning and laying down under me. "Ride my face...let me taste that sweet little pussy I was just fucking" he said, giving me the sexiest look in the world. 

"I want to suck your cock, baby" I whispered, kissing him one last time before getting into position. "Why don't we make each other cum together?" I asked, giving him a sexy little lip bit as he grinned and pulled my core down against his lips, wasting no time in sliding his tongue up into my pussy, making me moan loudly and see stars. I gasped when he started rubbing my clit, fucking me expertly on his tongue while I rocked my hips, grinding myself down on his mouth. 

Jesus...why had we never done this? He was so good with his mouth I was ready to cum already. I leaned forward and started stroking his cock, kissing and licking the head, loving how he throbbed for me. "Oh, Youngjae...that feels so amazing, baby...let me make you feel good, too" I moaned out, sinking his thick cock as far back into my mouth as it would go, circling what wouldn't fit in my mouth and stroking it as I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue. 

He groaned into my pussy, fucking his cock up into my mouth, his tongue rubbing dead against my g-spot while his he gripped my hips, rocking me into his face while he ate me. I moaned loudly, feeling on the edge of cumming, the vibrations from my moans around his cock making him throb in my mouth. I pulled off of him, panting and shaking, my pussy clenching around his tongue. "I'm going to cum soon, baby" I warned, moaning loudly when he switched angles slightly. "Oh, fuck...baby....you're so good" I whined out, going back down on him and redoubling my efforts to make him cum. 

I sucked hard and cupped his balls, taking him as far back into my throat as I could. I moaned around his cock when he started rubbing my clit again, and that did it. He released in my mouth, fucking up into my throat and gagging me as he came and I swallowed, seeing stars as the sexy sounds he made while he got off vibrated into my core. I came right after, gasping and rocking my hips, truly riding his face as he growled up into my pussy while I came for him. 

When I was done, he helped me get up, and just snuggled me into his chest, kissing me softly and looking down at me, as blissed out as I was. "That was...fuck me..." he chuckled out, still breathing a little heavier than normal.

I giggled and snuggled into his chest. "I agree...lets go home and shower, baby...I want you to fuck me in your bed, now" I said, grinning mischievously up at him, making him chuckle as he grinned down at me. 

"Lets get it, then" he said, helping me back into the front seat, both of us content and happy, ready for round two, later tonight.

 


	16. Discretion

Youngjae didn't have anything going on today, so we'd slept in late, kissing and petting a little bit, but just generally enjoying each other while we drifted in and out of sleep. At about 10am, Youngjae dragged me out of bed with him, telling me he was hungry and wanted to take me out to brunch. How could I refuse? I thought about showering with him, but I knew that he was hungry. I'd heard his stomach growling. So I went to my own room and showered there, getting dressed quickly in a cute little denim skirt, a flowey, romantic top, and wedges. It was a total girlfriend outfit, but he was the boyfriend of the group, so it worked out. 

Youngjae ended up taking me to this adorable little sidewalk cafe downtown. It was scenic, as it was right along the water, so you had a choice between looking out at the water, or people watching as people drove and walked by. We chatted and talked about the next event that the boys had coming, and Youngjae seemed psyched about it. It was fun to just hang out with him, although I would be lying if I said that I didn't regret missing out on that shower sex with him, earlier.

My eyes wandered up his sexy, muscular legs, over the khaki shorts he was wearing, up over his toned abs and chest, encased in a t-shirt, and to his handsome face. God, he could cut glass with his jaw-line. It was sexy...I smiled at him a little, not disguising the fact that I was enjoying the view, and he grinned, chuckling softly. 

I laughed a little when he raised a brow at me, and I bit my lip when he gave me a flirty grin. "You look good, too, Flower" he said softly, giving me a warm smile, his eyes going hot as he admired my legs and grinned up into my eyes. I shivered a little bit and restrained my urge to mount him right on the chair he sat on. I smiled wickedly and bit my lip as I stood up, kissing his ear softly. 

"Meet me in the bathroom" I whispered, smiling over my shoulder as I walked into the cafe, thankful that there were a couple of unisex bathrooms, the kind that were single occupant. I closed myself into one and touched up the light makeup that I'd done while I waited for Youngjae. I looked cute, and my hair was on-point today, flowing down my back like a silky waterfall. 

I heard a quiet knock, and then Youngjae opened the door, walking in and giving me a slightly nervous look. I found it adorable as I kissed him softly, pressing my body into his as I reached around and locked the door behind him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back, but he was hesitant, so I pulled back, giving him a searching look. "What's up, baby?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair gently while he held me against his muscular chest. 

He swallowed and shrugged, looking up at the ceiling. "It's just...what if somebody hears us?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with fucking me in the bathroom like this. 

I nodded. "If you're not into this, we can wait until we're someplace else" I said, feeling bad for having made him uncomfortable. I reached around to unlock the door, but he grabbed my hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing my knuckles softly, while he looked down into my eyes. It was...romantic. Very in character with the whole boyfriend vibe he always had with me. It made me soft inside and I smiled up at him, kissing his lips softly. 

"It's really ok, Youngjae...I don't want to do anything that you aren't 100% into" I said, smiling up at him again. 

He pulled me into his body and kissed me again, hugging me close as he walked me backwards and pressed me into the tiled wall. I gave him a questioning look and he grinned at me, kissing me deeply and sliding his tongue into my mouth. I kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair, making pleased little sounds into the kiss when he slid his hands down to squeeze my ass, grinding his hard on into me while he explored my mouth with his tongue. 

He broke the kiss and ran his lips along my jaw, inhaling my scent as he hiked my skirt up, kissing my neck now. "Mmm...so sexy and soft...can you be quiet for me, Flower?" he whispered against my skin, gently sucking and nipping at my flesh as his hand wandered in between my legs. I widened my stance and nodded, not trusting myself to speak. He grinned against my skin and rewarded me by teasing me through my panties, making me soak myself even more and whimper quietly. "Are you sure?" he asked, making me gasp as he moved my panties aside, teasing my entrance with two of his fingers, shallowly fucking me with them, but not sinking them all the way in, like he knew I wanted him to. 

"Yes...please, Youngjae...I'll be quiet" I said softly, biting my lip as I looked up into his heated, lust filled, eyes. 

"It's going to be hard, Flower..." he warned, kissing me deeply and running his fingers through my hair as I moaned softly into the kiss, tensing with the effort to stay quiet while he sunk his fingers all the way into me, fucking me on them slowly, seeming to enjoy the shaky mess he was making of me as he held me against the wall. He kissed my jaw and then my neck, sucking on my earlobe, his breath in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Can you be quiet while I fuck this wet little pussy, Flower? So quiet that nobody would know how hard I'm giving it to you? Quiet enough that the sweet little sounds you make when I get you off are just for me to hear?" he husked, his voice shaky with lust as he fucked me harder on his fingers. 

I nodded and clung to him, running my hands up and down his chest, enjoying the muscles before I ran them down to message his cock through his pants, earning a soft little grunt of pleasure from him as he pressed me into the wall harder. "I'll be quiet, baby...the sounds I make are always just for you, anyway" I said softly, whimpering when he grinned and fucked me harder on his fingers, the wet sounds turning me on even more as he ground his cock into my palm while I touched him through his pants. 

He growled low in his chest and took out his cock, closing his eyes and sighing as I immediately started stroking his length, loving the sexy look on his face as he fucked my palm. He licked his lips and pulled me in to kiss me again, messaging my scalp as he cradled my head in his hands. "That feels so good, Flower...but I want you to give me your tight little pussy now..." he murmured against my lips, nibbling my lower lip and sending shivers down my spine. 

I nodded and he immediately hooked one of my thighs up over his forearm, moving my panties so he could rub his hard cock up against my core, getting it wet as I panted and tried not to moan while my pussy clenched up around nothing. "Please..." I whined out, feeling hot and needy, shaking as he teased me. 

He gave me a sexy grin and looking into my eyes while he pushed his big, thick, cock up into my pussy, seeming to enjoy watching me struggle to remain quiet. I gripped his biceps for support while he fucked me, his free hand messaging my breasts and pushing my shirt up so he could watch them bounce while he pounded his cock up into me. I moaned quietly, trying hard to remain quiet, biting my lip savagely as he started fucking me just right, his cock hitting my g-spot with every thrust, making me see stars as my walls spasmed around him. 

He chuckled softly and took my lips again, kissing me hungrily while he fucked me harder, swallowing the little moans and gasps of pleasure that I couldn't contain as he pressed me into the wall, fucking me hard against it now, driving me nearer to my high with each thrust. "Yes...take my cock, Flower...God...just like that..." he said softly, his face buried in the crook of my neck while he kissed and sucked on the flesh there. "I want to cum in this sweet little pussy, Flower...but I can't...not until you get off for me" he said, his husky voice so sexy in my ears that I whimpered, shaking, about to cum for him, suddenly not sure that I could be quiet. 

He pulled back and chuckled softly, watching my face, and clamped his hand over my mouth, kissing my neck while he fucked me hard and fast, picking up the pace, supporting my weight while he pounded me into the wall of the bathroom. "Cum for me, Flower" he growled out, demanding now, his voice hot and intense in my ears as I felt his cock throbbing inside of me. "Let it all out for me, Flower...you're so sexy...I want this tight little pussy _all over me_ " he murmured, clamping his hand over my mouth a little tighter. 

I gasped and moaned into his hand, thankful it was there, as my orgasm shattered me. I saw white. I couldn't think. All I could do was cling to his big body while he fucked me through my orgasm, his cock hammering into me over and over again, satisfying me completely while he growled out his pleasure into my neck, cumming hard deep inside of me while he got me off. It's amazing that I didn't fall. My legs weren't supporting me anymore. I appreciated his strength as he held me up, slow fucking me now while we both came down. 

I giggled and he smiled warmly, kissing me deeply as he pulled out and held me in his arms, cradling my jaw in one hand while he stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Anyone ever tell you how good your ideas always are?" he teased, making me laugh softly and kiss him again. 

"I am pretty fucking brilliant" I said, making him outright laugh, and hug me closer. 

"You really are" he said softly, looking down into my eyes. The warmth there gave me butterflys in my chest...and all I could do was smile up at him. He was so adorable and sweet. I was lucky to have him in my life. 

"Lets go back home, Flower. I want to snuggle you on the couch for a little while before I have to give you up for the week" he said, looking a little sad. 

I kissed him and gave him a little pouty face. "I'll miss you, too....but lets not dwell on that. I'm excited to enjoy the rest of our time" I said, and he grinned. 

"So smart" he praised me, kissing me gently before leaving me, so we could exit the bathroom separately, and hopefully not be completely obvious. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I actually ended up snuggling on the couch with Youngjae for the better part of the afternoon, and the first part of the evening, since it was Bambam's day, and he came in and wanted to watch a movie. It was nice to just hang out with my boys. I couldn't remember when I'd last laughed so hard. Bambam was hilarious, and the snarky little comments he made about the movie characters had my sides aching, before the movie was over. 

"Well, Youngjae...sorry, bro" Bambam said, taking my hand and pulling me up off of the couch where I'd been snuggled into his side. 

Youngjae gave him a fake frown and grinned up at me. "See you later, Flower" he said softly, his eyes warm and sweet. 

I smiled down at him and leaned down for one more brief, soft kiss. "See you" I said, grinning as Bambam pulled me out of the room. 

"Ok, bitch" he said excitedly, making me giggle. "I have wardrobe decisions to make" he said. I gave him a questioning look as he drug me up the stairs. "I've got a date tonight" he said simply, looking kind of... _bashful?!_ I squealed and hugged him. That was the most adorable thing I'd _ever_ seen!!

"Oh my god!" I squealed again, making him laugh and push me off of him. "Who is he?" I asked, devoured by curiosity. "Is he another idol?" I asked, hanging on his words as he gave me a mysterious look and lead me into his room. 

I lost my train of thought as we walked in. This place was...purple. Lots and _lots_ of purple. _Everywhere_. It wasn't bad...just not what I'd expected. "You like purple, huh?" I asked and he grinned. 

"It's my color" he said, taking out about 4 different silk shirts and pants that would go with each. "Now" he said, pointing to the clothes. "Tell me what I should do!" he nearly wailed, looking apprehensive. 

I patted his shoulder and looked at the clothes, and then eyed him. "I know just what you should wear" I said confidently, nodding my head. 

He looked at me like I was slow when I didn't go on, and I gave him an evil grin. "My advice comes with a price" I said. "I'm only telling you what I think, if you tell me who your stud is!" I said, giggling at the defeated look on his face as he dramatically collapsed back onto his bed. 

"Ok, fine, you gossip hoe" he teased, making me laugh as I sat next to him. "His name's Enrique...he serves noodles at my favorite Pho place in town" he said. 

I grinned and waggled my eyebrows. "Is it any good?" I asked. 

He smirked. "I have no idea. I never eat what I order because I'm too busy looking at him" he laughed out, making me shake my head and grin at him. "Anyway, apparently he's noticed me looking...and he left me his number on a napkin last night...the rest is history" he said, sighing up at the ceiling, smitten. 

I smiled. "I'm happy for you. You should definitely wear the purple silk with the black slacks. I've seen you in them. They make your ass look amazing" I complimented, pleased with the big smile that last got from Bambam. 

"Thanks, hun" he said, his eyes warm as he stood and pulled me into a hug. "You don't think the purple is a bit...over the top, though?" he second guessed, chewing his lip as he looked down at it. 

"On anyone else, sure...but you have the bone structure to pull it off. Now strut, my beautiful peacock!" I said dramatically, collapsing back against his door when he started strutting around the room like a runway model. "When will he be here?" I asked, excited to get a glimpse of this Enrique, guy. 

Bambam shook his head. "No, I'm meeting him at the theater. We're seeing Grease" he said, smiling big when I gave him the thumbs up. 

"Ok, then. Have a good time...use protection" I teased, laughing harder when he put a hand to his chest in fake shock. 

"Alright! Out! I need to get ready!" he said, playfully shooing me out the door. "Seriously though, thanks, hun. You're the best" he said sweetly, giving me a fond look. 

I smiled as I walked off and back down the hall. Maybe some of the others would be back in the TV room? I could use some down time, since Bambam was busy. I didn't have much energy for anything else. In fact...I could really use a nap. Early to bed tonight, I guess. 

I wandered down into the living room to find it empty. It was getting later, and I was actually pretty surprised that nobody else was home. I'd at least expected Youngjae to still be around, but I guess he'd found something else to do. I shrugged and curled up on the couch under a soft blanket, channel surfing. ________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the couch dipping as someone climbed under the blanket with me, pressing me into their chest. I opened my eyes groggily, looking up to find that it was JB who'd snuggled in with me. He smiled down at me and kissed me, running his hands up and down my sides comfortingly. "You ok, Jagi?" he asked, concern in his pretty eyes. "You were whimpering...did you have a bad dream?" 

I giggled a little and shook my head. What I'd been having was actually a _wet_ dream...about _JB_...how convenient for me that he was right here, now. I pulled him down to kiss me and ran my hand down to message his cock through his pants, gratified by how quickly he got rock hard under my touch. "I was having a wet dream, baby..." I said softly, feeling him shiver as my words registered. "About _you_..." I added, pushing his track pants down over his hips and freeing his cock. 

"You were dreaming about me, Jagi?" he asked, his voice husky now, his eyes pits of hunger as he ran his hands up to cup and message my breasts. I nodded and kissed him again, encircling his cock with my hand and jacking him off slowly while we devoured each other's lips. I pulled away slightly and whimpered when he teased my nipples, the ache between my thighs making me squirm around a little. 

"I was, daddy...you had me bent over and were fucking my pussy from behind...slapping my ass..." I whimpered out, lost in the pleasure as he groaned at my dirty words, running his hand down to message my thighs, but not touching me where I needed him the most, teasing me and grinning against my lips at the needy little whimpers escaping my lips. 

He growled low in his chest and shifted us so that I was on top of him, gripping my hips now and grinding my core into his naked cock through the panties I wore. "These little panties are soaked just for me?" he teased, knowing the answer, making me moan and shake as I rocked my hips into his big cock, needing the friction, closing my eyes as I sat back and let him guide me. "Do you want to ride me, Jagi? Right here on the couch? Bounce on my cock while I make you cum for me?" JB nearly growled out, his voice ruff with need as I nodded my head and bit my lip. 

"I need that" I said softly, "Sit up for me, daddy" I said quietly, loving how his eyes caught fire as I stood up, wiggling out of my panties. I did it slowly, locking eyes with him and licking my lips. I kissed him softly as I crawled back into his lap, naked from the waist down, loving how he caressed my thighs and ass while I got into position. 

I moaned softly against his lips as he gripped the back of my neck, holding me in place as I slid down on his cock. He groaned and started fucking me slowly, in time with the way that I rocked my hips, both of us panting and kissing as I rode him. "Fuck, Jagi...such a good little pussy...such a wet girl for daddy" he murmured, turning me on with his dirty words. 

I gasped and moaned as he started snapping his hips up into me, biting his lip and looking completely sexy and desirable as he gripped my hips, fucking me deep and hard as I bounced up and down on his big cock, taking it as deeply as I could, loving the feeling as it filled me up and stretched my pussy. I moaned when he ran his hands around and gripped my ass, grinding me into him while he fucked me, kissing and sucking on the skin of my neck as he drove his cock up into my pussy hard and fast now, making me see spots. All I could do was just take it, at this point, I couldn't keep up, and he was restricting my movements, holding me down on his cock while he devoured my lips. 

"Yes, daddy...fuck me...it's so good, daddy" I whimpered against his lips, loving the hot light in his eyes as he grinned into mine. 

"My sexy little Jagi likes daddy's cock? Mmm...such a good girl for me..." he praised me, running his fingers through my hair and kissing me deeply, slipping his tongue into my mouth as he let me ride him now, slapping my ass and making me squeal into the kiss as I bounced on his cock, pleasing us both as I rode him. 

He growled out his pleasure as he picked me up, bending me over the coffee table, slapping and messaging my ass while he teased me with the tip of his cock. I moaned, supporting myself on trembling legs, biting my lip as I looked at his sexy chest and abs, gleaming in the cold light of the TV as he grinned at me. "Please, daddy...I've been a good girl for you, haven't I?" I asked, all wide eyed innocence, loving the kink. 

He growled and slammed his cock into me hard, making me cry out as he gripped my hips and fucked me hard from behind. "Yes, Jagi...fuck, yes...you're _such_ a good girl" he murmured, reaching around to rub circles into my clit while he fucked me. "Such a good girl that you deserve to cum for me" he whispered, slapping my ass and growling triumphantly when I cried out, losing it and cumming on his cock while he fucked me against the coffee table. 

I moaned as he fucked me hard through my orgasm, gripping and slapping my ass while he hammered his cock in and out of my pussy while it clenched up around him. "That was so sexy, Jagi...so fucking perfect...god, you're so fucking _good_ " he growled out, pulling my hair to make me arch my back as he fucked me hard and fast, chasing his high now. 

"Cum in me, daddy...my pussy is so ready...so wet and tight...just for you, daddy" I moaned out, loving how he shivered and slapped my ass hard, seeming to enjoy the cries and moans of pleasure he was earning from me as he drilled me into the coffee table. 

I yelped when he pulled me up against his chest, fucking me hard from behind and kissing and sucking on my neck. "Take daddy's cum, Jagi...fuck....take it all, sexy girl...." he growled out, panting and groaning into my neck as he snaked a hand down between my legs, rubbing my clit as he got off inside of me, pumping me full of his cum while he fucked his cock up into me hard and deep. 

The sounds he made were so sexy, and he was touching me so perfectly while he fucked me, that he tipped me over the edge into another orgasm, too. I whimpered and gasped as I came with him, as he finished, and he continued to circle and rub my clit until he felt me relax and start coming down. 

I giggled as he picked me up and carried me to my room, kissing me deeply as he set me down by my door. "Don't tell anyone you were poaching" I teased, making him laugh. 

"I'm basically positive everyone heard us...you aren't a quiet girl, Jagi" he said, looking proud of the mess he'd reduced me to. I laughed softly and kissed him again. 

"See you in a couple days...daddy" I said softly, a teasing grin on my face for him, waving as he grinned ruefully over his shoulder at me and then walked away to his room. 

_God, he was hot..._

 


	17. Clubbing

I woke up on the couch alone and stretched, yawning as I got my bearings. JB had offered to take me upstairs to sleep with him, but I'd declined, needing to get some actual sleep since I knew we had photo shoot today. Jb had been amazing on the couch last night, but I won't lie, it was kind of nice to wake up alone once in a while. I hopped of the couch and went to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower. I wondered how Bambam's date had gone, and checked my phone, hopeful that he'd texted me. 

I frowned a little and did my make up quickly, braiding my hair down over one shoulder to compliment the skirt and baby-doll I was wearing. I looked cute, but more importantly, I needed to know about Bam. I was devouringly curious about what had happened. He'd seemed really excited about the guy he had gone to meet. 

I knocked cautiously on his door, and when I didn't get an answer, I quietly cracked the door open. He wasn't in there. Maybe he'd stayed the night at the guy's house? 

I wandered downstairs and was surprised to see Bambam there with Yugyeom, mowing down on a bowl of cereal and joking animatedly. I smiled as I made toast, sitting down with them in the little breakfast nook. "Boys" I greeted, giving Yugyeom a flirty look that made his eyes darken a shade or two. _That was a fine ass man..._

I nudged Bambam playfully and gave him an eyebrow waggle. "Sooo....tell me how it went" I prodded, giggling when he rolled his eyes theatrically. 

He licked his lips and blushed a little, shrugging. "It was...good. He's a gentleman" he said, making me smile big. 

"What did you do? Did you go somewhere? What happened?" I peppered him with questions, mostly just to see him blush and look blissed out. It was completely adorable. I laughed outright when Yugyeom leaned in mockingly, batting his eye lashes, giving Bam an expectant look. 

Bambam laughed softly. "I'm seeing him again tonight, after the shoot" he said, smiling big. 

"Did you get any?" I teased, smirking at him as he grinned, looking down at the table top. 

"Ever gotten oral under the table at a restaurant before?" he asked, smirking cockily over at me. 

I laughed and held up my hand. "Honey, I promise you don't want to play never have I ever with me" I said, making both boys laugh.

"Pft. Whore" Bambam giggled out, making me raise my brows in mock outrage before giggling and raising a cocky brow at him. 

"You're just pissed because I'm better at it than you" I accused, "Bitter doesn't look good on you, sweetie" I added, laughing harder as Yugyeom almost fell out of his chair laughing at the exchange. 

"But seriously, I'm happy for you" I said sweetly, kissing Bambam's cheek. "You deserve someone who recognizes you for the wonderful man you are" I said, really meaning it. Bambam blushed and smiled at me, looking soft and embarrassed. 

"Thanks, hun" he said, grinning over at me from where he sat. Bambam was amazing. I hoped this guy treated him right. 

"So what's the shoot today, anyway?" Yugyeom asked, finishing his cereal. "I know we're having one, but nobody ever told me the details" he added. 

I shrugged. "I'm not 100% sure, but I think it's swim wear...probably going to be rolled into new concept photos for you guys" I said standing as I finished my food. 

"You look nice in a bikini" Yugyeom said, biting his lip a little bit, clearly alluding to the last time we'd been together on his day.

I smiled big and blew him a kiss. "It's your time later...maybe we'll have a do-over?" I teased, loving how he eye fucked me as I left him at the table with Bambam. "I have to finish getting dolled up, and you guys should hurry, too. It's later than I thought it was" I said, leaving the room. 

I'd slept in much later than usual, but that was no doubt due to my late night activities with JB on the couch...I grinned at the memory. I shook myself as I got to my room, putting the finishing touches on my look before going back down to wait for the car. I knew that the sytlist would just change everything anyway, but that didn't mean that I didn't want to look like a snacc on the way over. Besides, it was Yugyeom's time later, and I wanted to tease him a little before he could actually have me. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The shoot went well. I'd been right about the concept photos. The whole thing was done at the pool of another mansion, which made me laugh, because we could just as easily have done it in the back of the Got7 house. In fact, I almost said something, because the pool at their house was nicer, as far as I was concerned. I think they chose this place, though, because you could also see the ocean from the deck, adding some pleasing aesthetics to the scene. 

It was really a great day though. JYP catered the event, so there was plenty of decent food, and we all giggled and played in between sets, having a generally good time together. The highlight was when Jackson tackled JB into the pool, and JB spent the next 5 minutes trying to catch him and kill him. My sides still kind of hurt from the hysterical laughter I'd gone through, watching it. 

I also loved the way that everyone looked at me. It was wonderful to feel so sexy and desirable and be just generally wanted and liked. The bikini that I was in for the last set was just like the one I'd worn at the pool party that BTS had thrown that one time...I sighed wistfully. That seemed like a million years ago...

I felt warm arms wrap around my middle and snuggled into Yugyeom's chest as I smiled over my shoulder at him. "Mmm...must be 3pm, huh?" I teased, making him chuckle softly in my ear, giving me the very best kind of chills. 

"Honey, you are _killing_ me in that bikini..." Yugyeom said softly in my ear, nuzzling my neck softly as he held me in his arms. 

I giggled a little. "Same goes, baby...I love getting to watch you walk around without a shirt on...you're so sexy" I praised him, grinning a little when he held me tighter. 

"I can't stop thinking about how much fun we had the last time I had you alone..." he murmured in my ear, making me hot and wet with the lust in his deep voice and the way he was kissing my neck. 

"We're almost done here" I said softly, my voice a little breathier than I'd intended, but the effect was still good. I could feel him getting hard against me as he held me against his body. 

"When we're done, I want you to go upstairs and change for the club" he said, turning me in his arms and kissing me softly. "I want to take you out and get to be that guy who has the hottest girl in the room on his arm" he said, making me smile as I kissed him again. 

"Ok...but bear in mind, I'm not an amazing dancer..." I trailed off, biting my lip a little.

He smiled sweetly down at me and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, honey. I've got you" he said softly, his eyes pools of affection. 

"Ok" I said softly, grinning up at him. 

"Ok, guys! Last one! Everyone gather round" the director called, drawing our attention away. 

"Meet me down at the front door when you're ready" Yugyeom said, looking like an excited little boy. He was adorable....

________________________________________________________________________________

When the shoot wrapped I thanked everyone and went upstairs, showering and blowing my hair out so that it was straight and voluminous and fell down my back like a waterfall. I walked into my closet and looked around for a good club outfit, finally settling on a purple dress that was very short, making my legs and ass look even better than normal. I finished with heavier club makeup, and sprayed on my favorite perfume, blowing myself a kiss in the mirror. I hoped Yugyeom was ready for this.

Yugyeom looked like a men's wear model at the bottom of the stairs, patiently waiting for me. I couldn't help but eye fuck him all the way down the stairs. He was wearing dress slacks and an button up that had the first few buttons undone...his chest was sexy, playing peek-a-boo through the opening...I wanted him to fuck me on the floor of the entry. 

He chuckled and pulled me into him as I got closer, kissing me and biting his lip as he ran his eyes over me. "You look amazing..." he whispered, running his hands down to my ass and squeezing for emphasis. "Always so sexy...so desirable and fuckable" he whispered, his breath making me shiver as I pressed myself into him. 

"You sure we need to go out, baby?" I purred, kissing him softly and giving him big eyes. "Maybe you want to just take me to your room instead?" I said softly, loving the heat and hunger in his eyes. "Give me your cock and make me scream for you?" I said softly, grinning when he slapped my eyes, sure he was going to take me upstairs in the next second. 

He grinned down at me and kissed me again, taking my hand. "Nope...although I will do that later" he said, sending me a sexy smile and a little wink that seemed to go straight to my lady business. "I have other plans for you" he said, smirking as we walked out of the house.

The drive over was short, and we talked and played on the way. It wasn't terribly far, and Yugyeom told me that it was a club that a friend of his, another idol, ran and managed. I won't lie that I was kind of impressed that we got right in, but then I remembered who Yugyeom was, and smiled to myself. I usually got in fairly quickly because of my looks, but he just had to nod to the bouncer. Perks of being famous, I guess. 

The place was nice, with pounding music and comfortable places to sit. The whole place was kind of dark, with the usual strobe lights and things to light up the dance floor. "You want a drink?" Yugyeom asked, leading me to the bar when I nodded that I did. 

"Lemon drop, please" I said, smiling at the bar tender but then turning my attention back to Yugyeom. 

"That guy wants to fuck you" he said quietly, looking like it pissed him off. I furrowed my brows, not understanding this sudden possessive streak. He was sharing me with all of his fellow Got7 members, and he knew that I was technically still under contract with BTS...

I decided to diffuse the situation with humor. "Everyone does, baby...but I'm yours tonight...you're the only guy who gets to touch me...the only one I want, baby" I said softly, loving how he softened and pulled me into his chest, kissing me deeply. 

Our drinks showed up and we chatted a little while we finished them. I noticed Yugyeom throwing the bar tender a challenging look, but pulled him out onto the dance floor instead. "Come on, baby...show me what you got" I teased, giggling when he pulled me into him, smiling sweetly as he basically danced circles around me.

The music changed to something with a pulsing beat, and Yugyeom pulled my back into his chest, grinding with me to the music, making me wet and needy as I felt his hardness pressing into my back. It was sexy, and he was such a good dancer. I just wished we were alone. I'd wanted him all day. 

"Lets go somewhere, baby..." I whispered out, turning to him and kissing him deeply. "I've wanted you for _days_ " I breathed, looking up into his eyes, gratified by the want I saw there. 

"Come with me" he said, leading me up into an area that was roped off and clearly meant for VIPs only. There wasn't anyone else in there, and the guard waved us through when Yugyeom approached with me. 

I smiled at the posh interior of the room, loving that we could still hear the music, but nobody could see us. I noticed that there was a stripper pole in the middle of the room and grinned, swinging around on it playfully as I smiled at Yugyeom. 

"They do bachelor parties and stuff here, sometimes" he said, kissing me deeply and running his hands down to my ass again, squeezing and kneading the flesh there. "I love this dress, honey...I don't even really need to take you out of it...I could just bend you over and fuck you right into this couch..." he husked against my lips, making me whimper as he ran his hands up under the short skirt, squeezing my bare ass for emphasis and grinding his hardness into me. 

"Lets make full use of this room, baby" I purred, kissing him and then pushing him back onto the couch, going back over to the pole. "I'm not very good at this..." I said, giving him a sexy look as I slid my back up and down the pole slowly, locking eyes with him. "I took a class once, some work-out thing, that showed me how to use one of these...do you want to see, baby?" I asked, licking my lips, loving how he nodded and bit his lip, the heat in his eyes scorching me as he watched me move my body. 

I smiled as I wound my leg around the poll, moving my hips as I danced, turning my back on him and unzipping the back of my dress really slowly, bending down so he could see my panties clearly while I loosened the top of the dress. He whistled at me and I giggled, blowing him a kiss as I pulled the top of the dress down to my waist, revealing my naked breasts, touching them and rubbing the nipples for him while I slid my back up and down the pole for him. 

He growled and licked his lips, palming his hard cock in his pants as he watched me, the look on his face so pornographic it should have been a felony to look at me like that. I loved it, though. The fact was, I was turning myself on, soaking through the little lace panties I'd chosen to wear under this dress. I couldn't wait for him to touch me, but I was having tons of fun teasing him, too. 

"Am I doing a good job, baby?" I teased, smiling over my shoulder at him as I shook my ass a little as I wiggled the dress down over my hips, stepping out of it and biting my lip as I fucked him with my eyes, now just standing in front of him in only heels and panties. 

He growled and reached out for me as I walked over, pulling me into his lap and kissing me hard, his hands wandering all over my legs and up to my chest, touching my breasts and teasing my nipples as he bucked his hips up into me. "That was sexy, honey...you made me so hard with all of that teasing...do you think you can take this?" he murmured, gripping my hips and making me moan as he ground his hard cock right into my soaked panties.

"Yes, baby...I can't wait to take your cock...I'm so wet" I whispered, loving how he crushed me into his body and kissed and sucked on my neck, slapping my ass while he continued to tease me, nearly making me cum just from the friction on my clit as he dry fucked me. 

He reached down between our bodies, chuckling when I moaned for him as he slipped his hand down into my panties, rubbing slow circles into my clit while he looked into my eyes, loving watching my face as he touched me. "These panties are soaked...already ruined for me, and I've barely touched you..." he teased, biting his lip and pulling me in to kiss him again, gripping the back of my neck and controlling the kiss as he did. "Ride me" he demanded, slapping my ass and smiling at me as I eagerly lifted up, letting him move my panties and force me down on his big cock in one smooth motion. I was so wet he slid right in. 

"Yes...." I whispered out, gasping and moaning as he gripped my ass, holding me down and fucking his big cock up into me steadily, kissing and sucking on my neck, his grunts of pleasure making this even hotter for me as my pussy clenched and stretched deliciously around his size. 

"That's right, honey...take it all...god, you're so tight and wet for me..." he growled out, kissing my collar bone and sucking on my nipples when I started bouncing on his cock, fucking him hard, moaning out my pleasure, pleased that I couldn't be heard over the music in the club anyway. 

He slapped my ass while I rode him and pulled me down to kiss him again, sliding his tongue into my mouth, my moans into his mouth only serving to encourage him to fuck his cock deeper and harder into my dripping and needy hole. "Fuck...yes...oh, god, Yugyeom...I'm going to cum, baby...please don't stop..." I whined out, lost in a fog of need as he fucked me hard, bouncing me on his cock while I sat in his lap, holding me close and kissing my neck, his growls of pleasure vibrating into me as he fucked my pussy hard and deep. 

"When you get off, I'm going to push you down into this couch and fuck you in these sexy little heels you're wearing" he growled in my ear. "Make you take my cum while you get off around my cock one more time..." he promised, his dirty words sending me over the edge as he fucked me hard in his lap, holding me down and driving his cock right into my g-spot with each thrust. 

I buried my face in his neck and screamed into it while I came, seeing literal spots while he didn't let up on me for a second, prolonging my pleasure, pleased that he'd gotten me off so well. "Oh, god..." I whined out, starting to come down, clinging to him and panting as he kissed me deeply again, turning me and pressing me into the couch on my back. 

"That was so sexy, Ivy..." he growled out, kissing me hard and ramming his cock back into me again, making me cry out in pleasure. "One more time, honey...give me one more, and then I'll let my exhausted girl rest...until I get you home in my bed at least" he grinned down at me, squeezing my breasts as he fucked me hard, pulling one of my legs up onto his shoulder and hammering his cock into me deeper and harder. 

"Yugyeom...you're cock is so good, baby..." I moaned out, closing my eyes and arching my back as he started ramming my g-spot again. "Yes....oh, fuck...just like that" I whined, tensing and clenching up around his cock while he chuckled, running his palms all over my body while he fucked me hard and fast. 

"You're going to make me cum with this tight little cunt...do you want that? Does my sexy girl want my cum?" he growled out, snapping his hips and rotating them as he drove me over the edge. 

"Yes!" I cried out, tensing and clenching up as I came for him again, losing my mind in the pleasure he was giving me as he growled in triumph, fucking me hard into the couch and releasing my leg so he could lean forward and kiss me deeply, sliding his tongue into my mouth, swallowing my moans of pleasure as he got me off, pinned down under his big body on the couch. 

"Good girl...." he praised me, running his fingers through my hair as he kissed me. "Such a sexy, exhausted little thing...take my cum now, baby...I'm going to fill you up, make you drip out into those sexy little panties the whole way home...then I'm going to fuck you again...wake the whole house up with your screams while I make you cum on my cock again..." he gritted out, grunting and squeezing his eyes shut as he came hard, locking his hips and ramming his cock into me as deeply as it would go while he came. 

I moaned and rocked my hips into him, fucking myself on his cock while he came, gripping his ass and kissing his neck. I only wanted his orgasm to last as long as it could. He'd made me feel so good...I wanted to return the favor. 

When he finally started to relax and come down, collapsing into me and kissing me deeply, I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "Wow..." I giggled out, high on endorphins. 

"Yep" he said, laughing softly, and snuggling me into him. "You're so beautiful" he said softly, his eyes warm pools of affection. "Thank you" he added, helping me sit up and get dressed again. 

"No need to thank _me_ , Yugyeom. It was my pleasure" I said. "I love it when you touch me" I said sweetly, kissing him softly and smiling up into his eyes. 

He smiled down at me and hugged me close, sighing in a contented way before pulling back and kissing me again. "Lets go home, honey...I need a nap before I keep you up all night" he teased, making me laugh as he lead me out the door to the VIP room.

 


	18. Do-Over

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I stretched and looked around, wondering where Yugyeom had gone. I rolled over and looked at my phone, realizing that it was quite a bit later in the morning than I usually slept. I had messages from Jungkook and Yoongi, both sweet and sexy, making me miss them as I smiled at my phone. I responded, letting them know that I was proud of them, and hoped they were taking care of themselves while they were out there pleasing the masses. 

When I was done there, I quickly showered and changed into a light sun dress. It was warm, and I looked cute in dresses...well, I looked cute in _everything_ , but especially dresses. I smiled at my reflection as I curled just the ends of my hair, letting it fall loose down my back.  I did light make up, and then wandered down stairs for food. Yugyeom had worked me out last night. I was _starved_. I grinned to myself at the thought, when that very person pulled me into his arms as I stepped into the kitchen. 

"Good morning" he said sweetly, smiling warmly down at me as he kissed me. 

"Good morning to you too, handsome" I purred, giggling up at him when he squeezed me a little tighter and released me to go and get my cereal. We sat with the others around the breakfast table and joked and talked while we ate our food. 

"So we have to re-shoot some of the frames from yesterday, I guess" JB said, looking bored. He hated photo shoots. I couldn't understand how anyone could not like having their picture taken, but he'd told me once that he found posing, and all of the waiting around, kind of boring and tedious. 

"It'll be over before you know it" I said, sending him a smile. He grinned and winked at me, looking sexy and tempting in board shorts and a t-shirt. In fact, everyone was already dressed for the shoot. "Did I sleep in, or something?" I asked, looking to Yugyeom who smiled and kissed me again. 

"Only a few minutes. I was actually on my way to wake you when you came down stairs on your own" he said. "The stylist is here whenever you're done eating, and the shoot starts in about an hour. Don't worry, the photographer isn't even here yet" he added, seeing the look of distress on my face. It was _not_ professional to oversleep and make a shoot run late. I was thankful that I'd woken up when I had.

When I was done, I waved to everyone and found the stylist, who'd set up in the shadow of the house. I guess we were using the Got7 pool this time. Excellent. It was better, so this was going to be fun. I smiled at the girl and sat still in the chair, making small talk with her as she changed a few things and made my hair a little messier, so it would look like I'd been playing in the water all day. It was cute. I liked what she'd done with my makeup, too. 

I lounged in a beach chair after I was done, watching the photographer set up, and sipping water. It was hot today. My mouth got even dryer when the guys all came out, though. They all took their shirts off and sat around the pool, looking like a parade of snaccs. It was hard for me to watch. I crossed my legs. They were all hot to an unfair degree, and what made it even worse, was that I knew just how good they were in bed, too...aside from being some of the sweetest, nicest guys I'd ever known. I sighed appreciatively and Mark caught me, biting his lip in a sexy way and winking at me. That look went right to my lady business and I gave him a flirty once-over, fucking him with my eyes, and being obvious about it. 

I giggled when he looked away, obviously done playing, handing me my victory. I was thrilled it was his time, later...but where was Yugyeom? He was the only one who wasn't out here yet. My question was answered when he waived me over from the kitchen window, putting his index finger to his lips to signal me to be quiet. 

"Do we have a few minutes yet?" I asked the photographer. He nodded and smiled. 

"Yeah, I still have some set up to do. Go ahead and do what you need to do, and we'll start when you get back, if I'm even done _then_..." he said, seeming to be fretting with a piece of equipment that wasn't working properly. I smiled and headed inside, looking around the kitchen for Yugyeom, wondering where the hell he'd gone.

"Yugyeom? Where are you, baby?" I asked, walking through the house searching for him. 

"Right here" he said softly in my ear, pulling me into his chest from behind and kissing my neck as he dragged me with him through the door of the bathroom, reaching forward and locking it as he turned me in his arms and kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss, nibbling his lower lip softly as he ran his hands down to my ass, griping it and grinding me into him as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. 

I moaned, loving everything about this as he pressed me into the wall, moving around to kiss my jaw and suck on the flesh of my neck. His hand wandered up the short little sun dress I wore, rubbing figure eights into my clit and pressing over my soaked opening through my panties. "Oh, Yugyeom..." I whimpered out, clinging to him as he shot me a sexy grin, his dark eyes full of affection and lust. 

"Feeling good yet, honey?" he asked, knowing the answer, as he kissed my collar bones, slipping his hand into my panties and pushing two of his fingers deep inside of my aching pussy. I cried out, trying to be quiet, not wanting the others to know that Yugyeom was fucking me in the bathroom while they set up for the shoot outside. He chuckled and bit his lip, pulling my bare breasts out of the neckline of my sun dress, kissing and sucking on my nipples while he watched my face, fucking me harder on his fingers, enjoying my struggle to be quite while he touched and kissed me. 

I gasped when he dropped to his knees, pulling my panties down my legs and kissing my thighs while I stepped out of them. "Such a sexy little thing..." he whispered against my skin, gripping my thighs and kissing my mound as I widened my stance for him. He chuckled. "So eager...I love that...I want to eat this pretty little pussy, Ivy...would you like that, baby?" he teased, smiling up at me as he rested one of my thighs over his shoulder, rubbing circles into my clit with his thumb while he blew on my wet and throbbing core. 

I whined in a needy way and squirmed against the wall and he smiled, kissing and sucking on my inner thigh. "God, you're so sweet..." he whispered, kissing and lapping at my folds and opening, gripping my hips to steady me as he pushed his rough, skilled tongue all the way into my pussy, rocking my hips into his face while he ate me and rubbed it rapidly against my g-spot, making me moan quietly and see stars. 

I brought my hand to my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut, trying desperately to stay quite while Yugyeom ate my pussy, my free hand tugging on his hair while he growled, the vibrations making me clench up and shake, nearing my edge.

"Cum for me, honey...you're little pussy tastes so good..." he almost pleaded, his eyes hot and hungry as he sucked on my clit, fucking me hard on his fingers now, bent on getting me off. 

I bit my knuckle hard as I moaned, all of my muscles tensing and relaxing as I came for him while he fucked me on his fingers and ate my pussy. It was mind blowing...so good. 

When he felt me start to relax, he pulled off of me, licking his lips and pushing his wet, ridden fingers into my mouth, biting his lip and groaning as he palmed his hard cock and watched me suck them dry. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, kissing me deeply and messaging my ass again. "I want you so bad, right now..." he murmured in my ear, making me giggle when he picked me up and sat me on the edge of the counter. "Do you want my cock now, honey?" he asked, biting his lip and grinning at me in a way that was so sexy, all I could do was eye fuck him and nod my head, running my palms all over his sexy, muscular chest and abs. 

"I can't wait to take your cock, Yugyeom...I always want you, baby" I purred out, smiling when he chuckled and dropped his shorts, his eyes wandering my body, looking at my exposed core as he stood between my spread legs. 

"Such a sexy girl" he praised me, kissing me deeply as he gripped my hips, sinking his big, thick, cock deep into me, making me moan into the kiss as he filled me up. "Fuck, that's good" he groaned out, kissing my neck as he started thrusting in and out of me, slow and deep at first, but faster and harder as his need grew. 

"Fuck, yes...Oh, Yugyeom...your cock is so good, baby..." I moaned out, my words right against his ear, just for him, too quiet to be heard by others. "Fuck me harder, baby...I want to feel you for hours after you've had me..." I whimpered out, loving how he tensed and growled, kissing me hard as he held me against the sink, absolutely pounding into me, growling and panting as he took my pussy hard. 

"Yes...oh, fuck...yes, Yugyeom...oh, god..." I panted, losing my mind, as he leaned down, sucking on my nipples. He looked up at me and gave one nipple a little nip, snapping his hips deep into me at the same time. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth in a silent scream as I came on his cock, the little appreciative and encouraging noises coming from him as he fucked me through my orgasm, making it better for me. 

"You're so sexy when you cum...such a tight, wet little pussy...so pretty..." he murmured into my skin, kissing his way back up to my lips and slow fucking me now while I recovered. "You're always so loud for me...I love the sounds you make...they make me so hard..." he whispered against my lips, gripping and slapping my bare ass as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I could feel him throbbing inside of me...could see how badly he needed to cum. 

I pushed him away a little and he pulled out, giving me a questioning look. I smiled at him and kissed him, hopping down off of the counter and going down on my knees. "You got me off so well, baby...you have such a good cock..." I said softly, stroking his cock and kissing the tip, licking my lips as he smoldered down at me, groaning as I touched and kissed him. "I _do_ have trouble being quiet, baby...why don't you help me with that?" I teased, giggling when he shuddered and ran his fingers through my hair. 

I grinned up at him and moaned quietly as he sunk his big cock into my mouth, loving the sounds I earned from him as I bobbed my head, rotating it, and swirling my tongue, while he fucked my mouth, going deeper down my throat, gagging me once in a while. I didn't mind, though. He was going to cum soon, and I loved sucking his cock. He deserved it after the excellent orgasm he'd just given me. I could cum just from hearing him get off while I swallowed for him...

I moaned a little louder as he picked up the pace, grunting and bucking his hips, gripping my hair and shoving me down farther on his cock, gagging me more often now as he throbbed and leaked salty pre-cum into my mouth while I sucked him off. "Yes...oh, god...Ivy...just like that, honey...fuck...such a perfect little mouth...feels so good around my cock... _oh, jesus_..." he panted out, looking down at me as I ran a hand down between my legs, moaning as I fucked myself on my fingers while he fucked my mouth. 

"Oh, fuck me..." he groaned again, his eyes going wider as he saw what I was doing while I blew him. "That's right, honey...fuck yourself hard...think about my cock while you swallow for me" he panted, fucking my mouth harder and gagging me as he shoved his cock in as far as it would go, cumming hard down my throat as he fucked my mouth. 

I moaned loudly and swallowed everything he would give me, fucking myself hard on my fingers while I listened to the sexy sounds he made as he got off in my mouth. I gasped as I came, crying out around his cock, closing my eyes tight as my pussy spasmed around my fingers and he pulled out of my mouth. 

He pulled me to my feet as I came down and kissed me deeply, running his palms up and down my back as we both panted and recovered. "Jesus, that was hot...you're always so good" he praised me, his eyes warm. I smiled as I kissed him softly, proud of how satisfied and fucked out he looked. I did good work. 

I giggled as I found my panties and he steadied me as I stepped back into them. "Lets go take some pictures, handsome" I giggled out, laughing as he tickled my sides, chasing me back outside. 

________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the shoot went well. It didn't actually even take that long. I changed back into the bikini that I'd been in yesterday, and we just re-did some of the pool shots. The photographer explained that some of the previous shots had gotten over-exposed, and that the publisher didn't like the way they'd turned out. It wasn't anything to do with us, it was more a stylistic choice that caused us to have to re-shoot the frames that we were doing. I didn't mind. I liked modeling, and it was a bonus that I got to hang out with hot guys at the pool of their nice ass house, while I did it. 

As things wound down, Mark pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "My turn" he teased, making me giggle. 

"It certainly is" I purred, laughing when he slapped my ass. 

"I love this bikini you're wearing, Princess...Yugyeom was so lucky it was his day yesterday...I'm thrilled I get to have you in it, too" Mark murmured in my ear, his voice deep and sexy as he messaged my ass, laying soft little kisses against my ear as he spoke. 

"You can have anything you want from me, Oppa...all you have to do is ask" I said softly, smiling at him a little and kissing him. "I'm all yours" I said sweetly, giggling when he bit his lip and kissed me with a little more heat. 

"You just wait, Princess" he warned, grinning at me and walking off as the photographer called for the last frame. I didn't want to wait...but I did. 

We all ate the catered dinner pool side and played and laughed after the shoot wrapped. It was fun to hang out and swim a little, get some sun, and enjoy the company of all of these hot, talented, sweeties. Mark kept me in his lap the entire time we ate, and only left me for just long enough to try to steel Jinyoung's clothes with Yugyeom. When Jinyoung found out, he tried to kill them both, and hilarity ensued. It was a great day. 

Later, everyone except for Mark, Yugyeom, and I went out to watch a movie. I would have gone, but Mark didn't want to see it, and it was his day. Besides, I could think of _a ton_ of things to do at home alone with Mark that would be _way_ more entertaining than some dumb movie. I smiled to myself as I finished showering, slipping into a cute little skirt, wedges, and a camisole. I knew that Mark liked it when I dressed super girlie, and I wanted to please him in every way. He was a great guy. He deserved my consideration. 

I walked down the stairs and Mark and Yugyeom were both sitting on the couch, whispering together. I cocked a questioning brow and playfully shoved Mark's shoulder as he pulled me into his lap. "What's with all the secretive whispering?" I teased, smiling between the two, who were both taking in my outfit and fucking me with their eyes. 

"Princess...you look so sexy in that" Mark murmured, gently caressing my thigh, his thumb brushing back and forth over the skin of the inside, just under the hem of my short skirt, making me hot and wanting him to go farther for me. 

"You really do, honey...I keep getting flashes of how good you were in the bathroom earlier" Yugyeom husked, biting his lip as his warm, heated gaze ran over my body, looking like he wanted to eat me. 

"That's actually what we were talking about, sweetheart..." Mark murmured, inching his hand a little farther up my skirt, his thumb almost touching my heat now as he caressed my skin, making me whimper a little bit and squirm in his lap. He chuckled and gave me a teasing look, darting his gaze from his hand to my face and back again. "Is that turning you on, Princess?...do you want more from me, baby?" he teased, chuckling when I gasped as he finally gave me what I wanted, rubbing slow circles into my clit through my panties as I soaked them for him. 

"Yes, Mark...that's exactly what I wanted, Oppa" I whispered, licking my lips as he pulled my back against his chest, kissing and sucking on the skin there. 

"You sounded so sexy fucking Yugyeom in the bathroom earlier...I heard you, you know" he said, nipping at my earlobe as he pressed into the wet spot over my opening on my panties, making me moan as he rubbed my dripping pussy, but didn't penetrate me. "I just wanted to go in there with you...show you how hard you'd made me...how much I wanted to fuck my beautiful, sexy, little Princess..." Mark husked. 

"So we decided that we'd have a little do-over" Yugyeom said, smiling and biting his lip as he watched while Mark touched and teased me. He leaned in and kissed me, caressing my jaw with his palm while he slipped his tongue in my mouth, his hand pulling the straps of my camisole down so he could push the entire top down over my bare breasts. I hadn't worn a bra. Some tops didn't look right with one...I was happy about the omission now. I moaned and arched my back as Yugyeom bent down, kissing and messaging my breasts while Mark continued to tease me through my panties, grinding his hard cock into me as I sat in his lap. 

"You guys...you're going to kill me..." I whimpered, too hot and turned on to think straight. 

Both men chuckled, and Mark kissed my cheek. "I love making you wet, Princess...your little pussy is always so good...I want it" he almost growled the last part, sending shock waves down my spine at his words. I moaned and arched my back as Yugyeom pulled off of me, getting down on his knees and spreading my legs, licking his lips as he hooked my panties and drug them down my legs, Mark messaging my breasts and squeezing my nipples as he watched Yugyeom undress me. 

Yugyeom grinned at me and then at Mark. "How do you want to do this?" he asked, sitting back on his knees, his eyes roaming my body hungrily as I sat in Mark's lap, legs spread wide, on display for him while Mark kissed and bit my neck. Mark chuckled and slid his hand down my tummy to touch my bare clit and folds, teasing my entrance with two fingers, but not pushing them into me. I moaned and bucked my hips, desperate for him, needing more than I was getting. 

"So eager..." Yugyeom said, smiling up at me. "You have no idea how good you look right now, honey...so glistening and inviting..." he almost whispered, palming his hardness in his pants. 

"I know what my Princess wants" Mark husked in my ear, working one and then two fingers deep into my pussy, making me cry out and shake as he started fucking me on them. "That feels good, doesn't it?" he murmured, blowing softly in my ear as he picked up the pace a little, Yugyeom holding my legs open and watching Mark fuck me on his fingers. 

"It feels so good, Oppa...It's so sexy that Yugyeom is watching you touch me, baby...I love it...it's so dirty..." I moaned out, loving how his breath caught as I started grinding my ass back into his cock in rhythm with his fingers thrusting in and out of my dripping wet hole. It felt _so_ good. 

Yugyeom licked his lips and bit them as he watched, chuckling when Mark found my g-spot and I clenched up and moaned for him. "That's the spot" he said to Mark, who chuckled and fucked me harder on his fingers. 

"That's right, Princess...good girl...once you cum for me, I'm going to hold you still so Yugyeom can eat your sweet little pussy again..." Mark whispered in my ear, his dirty words making me tense and moan as he deliberately fucked his fingers into my sweet spot, his breath in my ear. 

"I love eating you, honey...cum hard...I want to taste it before I get you off on my tongue again" Yugyeom almost growled, his eyes locked on my face as I neared my orgasm. "Just like earlier, baby...up against the wall...it was so good, honey..." he murmured, smiling triumphantly as I arched and cried out, fucking Mark's fingers as he pounded them into me, cumming hard all over them to the groans and grunts of appreciation from both men. 

I panted and came down while Yugyeom kissed my inner thighs, resting them, one by one, over his shoulders while Mark sucked on my neck and played with my breasts. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair when he started laying soft, gentle little kisses against my clit, slow fucking me on just one finger as he looked up at my face. "Jesus, honey...you're soaked..." he murmured, smiling at me as he dove down to kiss and suck at my opening, lapping at my folds as he curled his finger inside of me. "You taste so good, baby...I could hold you down and eat your little pussy all day...make you cum for me over and over" he whispered into my core, thrusting his tongue up inside of me and making me cry out as he started fucking me on it, rubbing his thumb against my clit while Mark held me still, not letting me squirm, restricting my movements. 

"Mmm...that's right, Princess...moan...god, you sound so sexy when you're getting off..." Mark whispered in my ear, kissing my neck and sucking on the sweet spots. 

"Oh, god...It feels so good...I...oh..." I lost my mind and came again, so suddenly that I wasn't even prepared. Yugyeom made a sound of surprise and pleasure as I screamed, and Mark rocked my hips into his face while he ate my pussy, fucking me on his tongue while I came for him. 

Yugyeom pulled away when I relaxed and grinned up at me, biting his lip. "So fucking sweet, honey" he praised me, making me giggle, off on and endorphin high, as Mark turned me in his lap, kissing me deeply. 

"Is my sweet Princess ready to ride my cock?" Mark asked, giving me a sexy grin as he pulled out his cock, stroking it as his eyes wandered my face and body. "God...you're so sex..." he praised me, gripping the back of my neck and pulling me into a hot, needy kiss, as I lifted up and he pushed his big, long, cock up into my pussy. He eagerly swallowed my cries of pleasure as he started fucking me deep and hard, in time with the way I was rocking my hips. 

"Oh, Mark...I love your cock, Oppa...fuck me harder...I need it" I whimpered out, lost in the pleasure, exhausted, but needing more, as Mark drove his cock into my pussy over and over again, bouncing me in his lap while he kissed me. He moved around to kiss my neck and I looked around, grinding my hips into his cock, finding Yugyeom sitting on the arm of the couch, stroking his cock, watching Mark use me. It was the hottest thing ever. I bit my lip and moaned for Mark while I made eye contact with Yugyeom, and he bit his lip, his eyes pits of need as he watched Mark fuck me hard in his lip. 

"You're little pussy is clenching up again, Princess....are you going to cum for me? Cum all over my cock?" Mark teased, slapping my ass and gripping it as he ground me against him, helping me ride him as he fucked up into me hard and fast now. 

"Can I cum for you, Oppa? Please?" I whimpered, giving him big eyes, loving the way his eyes caught on fire and he smiled big at me, kissing me deeply and running his fingers through my hair. 

"Yes, Princess...cum hard for me...then I'm going to turn you over and fuck you from behind while you make Yugyeom cum with your sweet little mouth" he promised, stroking my cheek and fucking his big cock up into me harder and deeper, bouncing me in his lap while I moaned and clung to him. 

"Mark...I'm...Oh, god...just like that..." I whined, closing my eyes, and collapsing against his muscular chest as I screamed, cumming hard around his cock. He growled and only fucked me harder, prolonging my orgasm as I came for him, praising and encouraging me as I got off for him while he fucked me. 

I whimpered as I came down, and he kissed me one more time, stilling inside of me and caressing my lips with his. He smiled sweetly at me, his eyes warm, as I sat in his lap, his cock throbbing inside of me. "Was that good, Princess?" he asked, his voice tender and sweet as he looked at me. 

I nodded and kissed him again. "You always fuck me so well, Oppa" I said sweetly, meaning it whole heartedly. 

He smiled. "I'm glad, baby...now lets get you on all fours...I want to watch your perfect little ass bounce while I cum in your tight little hole...and I want to watch you suck Yugyeom off...what do you think?" he asked. "Can you do that for me, Princess?" 

I nodded and smiled, licking my lips. "I can't wait to do that for you, Oppa" I said sweetly, giggling when he helped me turn, smacking my ass and making me moan as Yugyeom sat down on the couch, smiling at me as I got into position. 

"Give me that sweet little mouth, honey" Yugyeom murmured, leaning down to kiss me, swallowing my moans of pleasure as Mark pushed back into me from behind, riding me hard, fucking me deeply and gripping and slapping my ass. 

Yugyeom guided my head down to his cock, groaning and bucking his hips as I started sucking his cock, relaxing my jaw and moaning around him as Mark fucked me hard from behind, his cock going deeper in this position. I loved being spanked. It was so hot to be used and shared like this. I loved it. 

I gripped Yugyeom's thighs for support as I sped up my movements, sucking his length and bobbing my head, giving him different angles, gratified by the way he tensed up, messaging my scalp and fucking his big cock up into my mouth as I blew him. I gasped and cried out as Mark found my sweet spot, pounding his cock into it hard, groaning and grunting out his pleasure as he rode me. 

"My Princess has such a tight little pussy...god, I love fucking you, baby...you look so sexy sucking Yugyeom's cock...be a good girl and take my cum now, Princess" he panted out, slapping my ass red as he fucked me hard and fast, gripping my hips and groaning as neared his edge. 

I moaned and shook, looking up at Yugyeom as he throbbed in my mouth, changing angles slightly, wanting to swallow for him while I came. Mark was going to cum...and I was going to cum with him, I could feel it. I moaned loudly and my pussy clenched up as Mark growled, burying his cock as deeply inside of me as it would go, and reaching around, rubbing my clit in fast circles as he came in me. I screamed around Yugyeom and gagged on his cum while I came, loving the sound of both men getting off while I swallowed for Yugyeom and Mark fucked us both through our orgasms. 

"Yes, honey...oh, god..." Yugyeom groaned, leaning back as I swallowed what he would give me, stroking my hair as he relaxed back into the couch, a fucked out grin on his face. 

"That was so good, Princess" Mark said softly, pulling me up against his chest and laying soft little kisses against my neck and shoulder as he pulled out of me. "You're always such a good girl for me" he said, making me giggle. 

"I always have a good time with you, too, Oppa" I said sweetly, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him as he beamed at me. 

Yugyeom pulled me into his arms and kissed me deeply. "I'm off to bed, honey. You wore me out" he teased, making me giggle. 

"Night" I said, waving as Mark scooped me up into his arms. 

"Lets go shower, Princess..." he said, his eyes darkening with lust once again. I couldn't believe his appetite sometimes, but it was ok. I was down for whatever he wanted. 

"Whatever you want, Oppa...I'm all yours" I said sweetly, giggling when he growled and kissed me hard, carrying me off to his room.

 


	19. A Change Is Gonna Come

I woke up groggy the next morning, pawing at my nightstand as I tried to answer my phone. It was an exercise in futility, I realized, as I woke up further, because I wasn't even in my room. I'd momentarily forgotten that I'd gone to bed with Mark last night. I found my phone on his side table and answered it on the last ring, thankful that I'd woken up enough to catch the call. 

"Hey, Kitten" I heard Namjoon greet me, his sexy voice doing nice things to my insides as I excitedly smiled and laid back in bed. 

"Hi, Daddy. How are you? How's the tour?" I asked. He chuckled into the phone and I could hear the sound of road noise in the background on his end of the phone. 

"It's been fun, but I'm ready to be back home with my Kitten" he said softly, sounding like he really missed me. 

"When does the tour end?" I asked, thinking about the fact that it'd only been a few weeks, and I was sure that they had many more dates to go. I worried about them out there, not getting enough rest, pushing themselves too hard...

"Well, that's kind of why I called to talk to you, Kitty" he said softly, sounding like he was excited, but trying not to be. 

"What's going on?" I asked, furrowing my brows. I hoped that they weren't canceling the tour or something. The boys all deserved to perform for the world. They had gifts to share, and they deserved to have their talents recognized. 

"BigHit has given authorization for you to come out on tour with us for the Asian and European legs...if you want to" he added, seeming hesitant. 

I gasped into the phone, my mind racing. "You mean...like...go with you? Be with you all the time while you work?" I asked, making sure that I was understanding what was being offered. 

"Yeah...it would be really nice to have something soft and sweet to go to bed with at the end of a hard day..." Namjoon trailed off. 

"When does the European leg of the tour start?" I asked, trying to figure out how much time I had left with Got7, and what to tell JYP.

"We start that leg in about a week...so we'd have just enough time to come back and pick you up" he said, sound excited and happy about it. "I miss you, Kitty" he added softly. 

"I miss you too, Daddy...I can't wait to see you again" I said sweetly, smiling when he groaned into the phone. 

"Why do you always have to make me hard when I talk to you?" he asked, making me giggle. 

"Sorry, baby...it's just what I do" I said, all fake cocky, making him laugh softly into the phone. "Maybe you want me to help you take care of yourself, since I've got you here on the phone?" I purred, loving the idea of phone sex with Namjoon. He was so sexy...I closed my eyes and sighed into the phone. He had a really big cock, too.

"I wish I could, Kitten, but we're almost there, and I don't think I have time" he said, seeming extremely disappointed in that. 

"Well, maybe next time then" I said, feeling disappointed myself. 

"Alright, Kitty. I gotta go. I'll try to call you soon, ok?" he asked, his voice warm and sweet. I missed him a ton. 

"Ok. Work hard, but make sure you take care of yourself, Daddy. Otherwise how will you ever take care of me?" I said sweetly, giggling as he groaned into the phone again. 

"Such a fucking tease...keep this up and you won't be able to walk after I get you alone again" he almost growled, his sexy words and the promise in his voice sending shivers up my spine. 

"Bye, Daddy...I'll be waiting for my punishment like a good girl" I added, laughing as he groaned again. 

"Bye, Kitty" he husked out, hanging up the phone. 

I sat up and went about getting in the shower and cleaning up. I smiled at the thought of Namjoon all hot and bothered and not able to take care of himself. Poor baby. I almost felt bad for teasing him...almost. 

I needed to get in touch with Jen and let her know that I needed to terminate with JYP so that I could renew with BTS. I sighed as the shower water ran down over me. I was going to miss Got7...they had become just as special to me as the BTS boys...I'd known this was temporary. Why was I so sad at the prospect of leaving them? 

I shrugged inwardly, stepping out of the shower. It was what it was. It's not like I wasn't still going to always be friends with Got7. It had been a temporary plan on both sides, so it wasn't like anyone was going to be that surprised when it came to an end. I shook my head and grinned. Too bad there wasn't a way to have both. Then life would be fucking _perfect_. I giggled as I walked downstairs in search of Mark. It was still his day, after all. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I found out that Mark, and the rest of the group, had gone to a promo thing when I got downstairs, reading the sweet note that Mark had left me, promising that he would see me later, before his time was up. He was so...god, _everything_....

With the guys all gone it was kind of eerie being alone in this big house all by myself. I ate breakfast and called Jen, leaving her a brief message to call me back as soon as possible. I was kind of bummed she hadn't answered, but it was fine. All we really needed to do was sign some paperwork, anyway. 

About noon the guys all burst into the house, filling it with their energy and warmth again, something that I was thrilled with. I'd been kind of lonely and bored without them, and I couldn't stop worrying about the contract thing...Jen hadn't called me back yet. 

Mark smiled big when he saw me, scooping me up into a tight hug and kissing me. "How's the most beautiful girl I know?" he asked, making me giggle a little as I leaned up to kiss him again. 

"Better now, Oppa" I said sweetly, watching his eyes darken. 

"Come with me, Princess...your Oppa has missed you" he said softly, biting his lip as he smoldered at me, leading me up the stairs by the hand, to his room. I grinned as I followed him, eager for whatever he wanted. He was sexy, and the look in his eyes was already making my panties damp. 

He pulled me into his room and sat on his bed kissing me deeply and running his hands all over my body appreciatively. "I've got an idea, Princess...do you want to play a game with me?" he asked, his voice low and seductive in my ear. 

"Of course, Oppa...whatever you want, baby" I said softly, my voice already kind of breathy from his kisses and how good his hands felt on my ass, where he was resting them, right now.

He licked his lips and smiled, releasing me and going over to sit in an arm chair in the corner. I started to follow him and he grinned, holding his hand out for me to stop. "Stay right there, sweetheart..." he said, getting comfortable, his eyes roaming my body hungrily. 

"What do you want me to do, Oppa?" I asked, biting my lip and giving him a sexy little grin. 

He licked his lips and looked me over. "That skirt is really short, Princess...I love your legs...I want to see what's under that...hike it up for me, baby" he commanded, watching me intently as I smiled and did as he asked, gathering my skirt up around my waist, revealing the red lace panties I wore under it. 

"Now what, Oppa?" I asked, licking my lips and smiling at him as he eye fucked me, palming his hard-on in his pants while he watched me. 

"Does your bra match those panties, Princess?" he asked, smoldering at me from where he sat. 

I nodded and smiled. "It does, Oppa...I know how much you like that, so I made sure to wear something that you would like to see me in" I said sweetly, giggling a little when he groaned low in his chest, gripping the arms of his chair hard, looking like he was restraining himself from launching at me. 

He swallowed hard biting his lip. "Take off your top, baby...show me what you wore for Oppa" he said quietly, his voice low and gravely with desire. 

I smiled and pulled my top over my head, revealing the lacy bra I wore, loving the fire in his eyes as he looked at me. A small little sound of pleasure issuing from my mouth as I watched him rub his cock through his pants. 

He chuckled raised a teasing brow at me. "Do you like watching me touch myself?" he asked, and I nodded. 

"I love it, Oppa...I love seeing how hard you get when you look at me...it's sexy" I said softly, meaning it. 

"Touch yourself for _me_ , Princess....run your delicate little hand down into your panties and get yourself ready for me...I don't want to hurt you....but you might not be able to take what I have for you without a little preparation" he murmured, his eyes pits of need as I whimpered softly, sliding my hand down into my panties, rubbing circles into my clit and folds. I gasped and got shaky as I locked eyes with him, pushing my first two fingers up inside of my pussy and fucking myself on them.

"Is my Princess feeling good?" Mark teased me, chuckling when I moaned and fucked myself harder on my fingers. 

"Yes, Oppa...but I can never make it as good as you can, baby" I purred, biting my lip as I looked him over. 

He smiled a little and held out his hand to me. "Come over here, Princess...I want to take care of my sexy girl" he said softly, his voice and eyes warm. 

I smiled and eagerly came over to him, taking his hand and letting him pull me gently into his lap, straddling him in the arm chair. 

I moaned softly as he nuzzled my neck, kissing and sucking on the places he liked and teasing my nipples through the thin lace of the bra I wore. "Mmm...Oppa..." I moaned encouragingly, loving everything about this. 

He grinned against my skin, moving a hand around to grip my ass, tracing patterns into the skin of my tummy as he looked into my eyes, grinding himself into me and making me moan for him. "My sexy Princess is so turned on...so wet and desperate for me, already...let me take care of you, baby...Oppa has just what you need" he husked, rubbing my clit and opening through my panties, making me gasp and moan into his shoulder as I soaked them for him. 

"Mark...you always have just what I need, Oppa" I whispered in his ear, whimpering as he held me down and dry fucked me through my panties, the roughness of his pants doing amazing things to my clit while he pressed into the wet spot over my opening rhythmically. He stopped and helped me scoot back a little bit, earning a needy little whimper from me as I complied, hating the loss of friction.

He just smiled at me while I rocked my hips into his thigh, kissing his neck as he unbuttoned his pants, lifting his hips so he could slide them down and out of the way. Then he settled me back in his lap and slipped his tongue into my mouth while he ground his naked cock into me through my panties, gripping and slapping my ass to make me moan for him. "That's right, Princess...be a good girl and ruin those sexy panties for me...I'm going to fuck you so hard...make you scream over and over again, baby...I want you to _ache_ for me, Princess" he murmured, his deep voice rough and sexy in my ears while he dry fucked me through my panties. 

I gasped when he slapped my ass again, grinding his big cock into me, making me moan and squirm, rocking my hips faster as I neared my high. "I'm going to cum for you, Oppa..." I gasped out, closing my eyes as he grinned against the skin of my neck. 

He slapped my ass again. "Good girl" he encouraged, snapping his hips up into me, sending me out into orbit as I moaned out my pleasure into his shoulder, my pussy clenching and releasing on nothing while I came in my panties for him.

I relaxed a little, still shaking and he stilled, kissing me deeply and running his fingers through my hair. "That was so good, Oppa..." I sighed out, giggling when he kissed me again. 

"It was, baby... _so_ good...but I'm still so hard for my Princess..." he whispered against my lips, making me shudder as he gently ground himself into me again. "I want your tight little pussy, baby...do you want to ride your Oppa? Make him cum in your sweet little hole, baby?" Mark teased, his words sending shivers up and down my spine as I licked my lips, nodding vigorously. 

"Yes, Oppa...please fuck me..." I whimpered out, shaking as he moved my panties aside, kissing me as I stroked his big cock and positioned him at my opening. 

"What a good girl" he whispered, and we both made sounds of pleasure as he pushed up into me, gripping my hips and helping me ride him, our lips just as in sync as our bodies. "Fuck _me_...always so fucking _tight_..." he groaned out, holding me down as he fucked up into me harder, bouncing me in his lap as I rode his cock. 

"Oppa...it feels so good, baby..." I moaned out, kissing and sucking on his earlobe, gently blowing in his ear as he held me down and growled, fucking up into me hard, making me moan and see stars as he took my pussy. 

"Fuck yes, Princess...moan for me...tell me how good your Oppa is fucking you" he growled, gripping my ass now, and slapping it as I rode him, making me clench up around his cock. 

"Mark...oh my god..." I whined out, gasping and clinging to him as he picked up the pace even more, throbbing inside of me now, as close to his edge as I was. I moaned as he gripped the back of my neck, grinding his pelvis into me as he fucked me hard and fast in the chair. I lost my mind and screamed, clenching up over and over again as he fucked my pussy with his hard cock, my orgasm rolling through me in waves. 

"That's right, Princess...oh, fuck...take my cum now...it's all for you, baby" he gasped out, cumming hard inside of me, the sexy noises he made as he got off prolonging my pleasure as I rode his cock, fucking us both through our orgasms. 

I collapsed into his body, panting and sweaty when it was over, both of us exhausted and satisfied as we came down. I laughed softly and kissed his cheek, admiring his stunning good looks as he sprawled in the chair under me, his head bent back, his eyes closed. He had such a sexy, long neck. I loved everything about him. I loved knowing that he was this satisfied and relaxed because of me. 

My head snapped over as I heard my phone ringing, and I gently disentangled myself from him, kissing his adams apple softly as I did. "Don't be gone long, Princess" he said softly, sounding like he was drifting off in the chair. 

I smiled and laughed a little bit, sitting on the edge of his bed as I answered the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Ivy, I'm glad you picked up" Jen said, sounding pleased to speak to me. 

"Thank you for calling me back" I said, smiling a little. I liked Jen. She might be a touch stiff and formal, but I thought that went with the territory. 

"I'm assuming your call means that you know about the upcoming change to your contract?" Jen asked. 

I furrowed my brows. How could she know about that? I hadn't even heard about it until this morning. "Um...what?" I asked. 

"Oh...well I thought you had heard..." Jen trailed off. "Well, it really doesn't matter now, since I've let the cat out of the bag, anyway" she continued. "JYP wants to send you on tour with Got7 in a couple of weeks. The boys have benefited hugely from your company, and the experiment has been such a success, that we want to see if we get the same results while they are on tour" Jen said. 

I gasped a little bit, shocked beyond shocked. "But I didn't even know they were going on tour...and that's what BigHit wants, too" I said softly, almost to myself, no believing that both companies wanted me to go touring with their idols. 

"Oh...well that complicates things for you, I imagine" Jen said, sounding disappointed, like she thought I was going to turn down the offer. "I guess it will be up to you, who you decide to go with, then...I will tell you that we need a definite commitment by no later than tomorrow night" she said. "It's not to pressure you" she reassured me. "It's more a logistical thing. We have to book rooms, arrange transport to and from the venues...that kind of thing. If we are going to add you, we need to make the changes to the reservations as soon as possible" Jen said. 

"Ok...well...let me...let me think about this, then" I said softly. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do. I honestly loved both groups. They all made me happy in different ways, and the idea of saying goodbye to Got7 was just as painful as the idea of _not_ saying _hello_ to BTS...

By this time, Mark had picked up on the tone of the conversation, coming over to sit with me on the bed, his warm hands gently messaging my shoulders as I finished the conversation with Jen and hung up. "So...BTS wants you to tour with them, too?" Mark asked, clearly already knowing about what JYP wanted, and getting the rest from what I'd said to Jen, just now. 

I nodded numbly. "Yes...Namjoon called me this morning and told me about it" I said softly, looking up into the concern in his pretty eyes. 

"What do you want to do?" he asked, looking a little fearful that I was going to leave him, but also clearly wanting me to be happy. I was lucky that he cared...he didn't have to. I was under contract. 

"I'm not sure...I feel so torn...I honestly can't imagine not seeing you all the time...now that I'm used to it" I said, feeling sad as I let him snuggle me into his chest. He got up and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

"Tell you what. Lets shower, and then I'll round the others up and we can all talk about it" he said. "It might help you decide" he added, clearly trying to be helpful.

I nodded. "Ok, couldn't hurt" I said, standing and following him into the shower. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to the group about what was going on. Everyone seemed super sad at the idea that I might leave, and I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do. I'd never been this indecisive before, and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I was also super touched that everyone held such affection for me, and hated to see me go so much. It made me warm inside, but also made this decision a million times harder for me.   
  


I smiled as I snuggled into JB, just relaxing in the hot tub, later that evening. It was his time, but he hadn't even fucked me yet, something that was totally out of character. "Are you ok?" I asked softly, smiling when he grinned and kissed me, holding me in his arms and sighing in content. 

"I'm great, Jagi...what makes you ask?" he questioned, licking his lips and pulling me up into his lap, facing him, so he could look at me better while he pulled me in, kissing me softly again, savoring my lips. 

"It's just...we've usually had sex at least once by now on your day..." I said, feeling stupid for having brought it up now. 

He chuckled and nuzzled my neck. "I _do_ want you, baby...and don't worry...I'm definitely going to enjoy your body, too...but it just kind of hit me, earlier, that I might not have a lot of time left to just...hang out with you" he said softly, looking soft and warm, melting my heart and making me want to hug him and kiss him. He was so damn _sweet_... _wow_. 

"You're making my decision very hard, Daddy" I said softly, my lips brushing against his as I said his nickname, giggling when I felt him start to get hard under me. 

"You're making something of mine very hard, also, Jagi" he teased, making me laugh at his dumb joke as he kissed me, grinding his cock up into my core through my bikini bottoms. 

He smiled as he kissed me, gently pulling my breasts out of my bikini top, taking his time as he wound me up, squeezing and messaging my flesh and chuckling when I moaned as he rubbed his fingers across my sensitive nipples. "You have such nice tits, Jagi...I love watching them bounce around when I fuck you..." he whispered, his dirty words lighting me on fire inside as he teased me and kissed me. 

He gripped my ass and ground me into him a little harder, earning more little sounds of pleasure for me as he kissed and sucked on the flesh of my neck. "Mm...it feels good, Daddy...you always make me feel so good, JB" I breathed out, sighing in pleasure as he lifted me, turning me and bending me over the edge of the hot tub, my top half laying on the deck as he gently messaged my ass, making admiring sounds deep in his chest and delivering gentle slaps that made me moan and clench up around nothing. 

"You have an amazing ass, Jagi..." he said softly, his voice heavy with lust, so sexy in my ears. He kissed my back, running his fingers down my spine as he pressed his hard cock into my bikini bottoms, teasing me, but not giving me what I needed yet. 

"Daddy..." I moaned, shaking and needy, my pussy physically aching for him, at this point. 

"Aww...my sweet Jagi is so needy...so eager for Daddy's cock" JB murmured, sounding pleased and turned on. "Don't worry, baby....Daddy is going to make you feel so good...so exhausted and satisfied that I have to carry you up to bed" he whispered in my ear, snaking a hand around and into my bikini bottoms, rubbing circles into my clit and making me shake and squirm against his cock. 

"Please, Daddy...I've been a good girl...please fuck me" I whimpered out, gratified by the shudder I felt run through him as I appealed to his daddy kink. 

He moved my bikini bottoms aside and pushed his big cock deep into me from behind in the next second, stretching my pussy around his size as he fucked me deep and hard, earning moans and crys of pleasure from me as he finally gave me what I needed. 

"Yes, Daddy...just like that...oh, god" I moaned, losing my mind as he growled, fucking me harder and faster, his cock rubbing against my g-spot as he slapped my ass, thrusting into me deep and hard, making me see stars. 

"Fuck, Jagi...your little pussy is so good for Daddy...you're going to make me cum way too early, baby" he groaned out, making me giggle and then immediately cry out in pleasure as he pulled out, dropping down into the water and pushing his fingers up inside of me, sucking on my clit with his skilled mouth while he fucked me hard on his fingers. 

I gasped and tensed up, cumming hard on his fingers, my orgasm, sudden and intense as he ate my pussy and finger banged me, not letting up until he felt me start to relax and come down. "There we go, Jagi...my sexy girl is ready for my cock now...so ready for me to fuck her hard, cum deep inside of that wet little pussy...so sweet...so tight" he almost cooed, kissing my back and messaging my ass as he positioned himself behind me again. 

He made a pleased sound when I whimpered, gasping and panting as he pushed his big cock back into my pussy, gripping my hips as he fucked me hard again. I moaned and circled my hips for him, giving him different angles as he fucked me, gratified by the low groans and grunts of pleasure I earned from him while he used my pussy. 

"Are you going to cum for me, Daddy?" I asked innocently, looking over my shoulder at him and biting my lip in a sexy way. "I want you too feel good too, baby" I purred, loving the sexy way he grinned and bit his lip as his looked at me, his eyes wandering from my face down my body, clearly enjoying the view. 

"You're such a sexy girl, Jagi...jesus, I love fucking you. You're always such a good girl for Daddy" he groaned out, slapping my ass and fucking me hard and fast now, pulling me up against his chest while he rammed his cock up into me over and over again, making me clench up and moan for him. "Does that feel good, baby? Does my cock feel good in your tight little pussy?" JB growled out, his cock throbbing hard now, as he fucked me hard and fast from behind. 

"Yes, Daddy! Oh, fuck yes!" I cried out, shaking and crying out over and over again as I came on his cock and he fucked me through my high. 

"Good girl, Jagi...that's exactly what I needed, baby" he growled in my ear, grunting out his pleasure as he came in my pussy, fucking me hard and deep down, getting off for me just as hard as I had just done for him. 

"Oh, JB..." I sighed out appreciatively, giggling when he pulled out and put us both back together. He smiled and pulled me back into his lap, cradling me in his arms and kissing me deeply in the afterglow. 

"I'm really going to miss you, you know" he said quietly, looking sad. I was sad, too. 

"Maybe I'll go with you?" I said softly, giving it real thought. It had always seemed like a predetermined decision that I would go back to BTS when the opportunity arose. Now....maybe not so much?

________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N:_ **

**_Ok guys, I'm wrapping this one up in the next couple of chapters. I think I'll do a choose your own adventure kind of ending with this one. It seemed to work well with Escort, so why not? I'm also thinking about writing books about Ivy's time touring with BTS/GOT7, based on whatever ending the reader chose for this one. Those are future projects I probably won't start for a while, though. As always, thank you for reading, and any thoughts or opinions you might have on this are always welcome._ **

**_PickC <3_ **

 


	20. Decisions, Decisions

I sighed heavily as I paced the floor in JB's room. We'd ended up here last night after we got sick of the hot tub, and it had been a really good night. I smiled softly at the thought and then cringed inwardly as I realized that those kinds of nights with him might be in very short supply...last night could have been the last one with him. I furrowed my brows and plopped down on the edge of his bed wishing that I could have that time back so I could enjoy it more, or again, or something. I hated that I even needed to make this decision. 

I shook my head and got into the shower. There just wasn't anything for it. I had to make a choice, and I had to make it basically now. JYP and BigHit both needed to know what to plan for on the groups' tours. I luxuriated in the feeling of my bath products, taking my time and letting the water rain down on me, just hoping for some kind of eureka moment. 

It didn't come, so I got out, toweled off, and got ready for the day. It was still technically JB's time, but he's kissed me and left early this morning, telling me that he had promotional things and then recording time in the studio. I wished now that I'd been more awake to say goodbye to him, since I probably wouldn't see him again until the afternoon, and then I would be with Jackson. I smiled at the thought, though. Jackson was a snacc of epic proportions, and I was excited to see him. 

I wandered downstairs to get breakfast, grabbed a banana, and took a seat at the counter. It didn't even taste good. I was too nervous. So nervous, that I jumped a mile and screeched when I felt hands on my shoulders. I nearly fell off of the stool I'd been sitting on, but wasn't a bit sorry when I found myself cradled in Jinyoung's arms as he kept me from falling on my ass. 

"Didn't mean to scare you, pet...are you ok?" he asked, looking kind of soft and concerned...sexy...I licked my lips and just smiled at him, appreciating him more, making an effort to do that. He raised a questioning brow at me and that was what snapped me out of my hoe-fest, making me giggle. 

"I'm ok. Just kind of on edge about the whole touring thing, and who I'm going with" I said, biting my lip a little at the way his muscles played under the t-shirt he wore, and how he still hadn't let me go, even though I was safely on my feet, at this point. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, pleased when he wrapped his arms around my middle, pulling me in and just...hugging me. 

It was nice, but I was a little surprised by his behavior. Jinyoung was never this soft unless he's just fucked me really hard and was completely sexually spent. I smiled against the skin of his neck and he held me tighter, nuzzling my hair and breathing in the lingering scent of my coconut shampoo and conditioner. "You always smell so good" he said softly, his voice kind of wistful and sad. 

I pulled away and looked up into his face, registering the sadness there and feeling responsible for it. I'd never dreamed, when I'd gone into this, that I would ever be hurting anyone. Now I wondered if it wouldn't have been better if I'd never met Got7...then they wouldn't miss me. I wouldn't miss them. I wouldn't have to choose between them and BTS and risk hurting anybody, or myself. No matter what, I was going to hurt. I was going to miss the group that I didn't choose. It was going to suck. I sighed and looked down at the floor, wishing that I were more of a crier. It would be nice to be able to relief some emotional tension and just let it all out for a few minutes. 

I gasped a little when Jinyoung ran a hand up into my hair and gripped the roots, tugging just hard enough, pulling me in and kissing me hard, holding me tight against his body with his other arm. "I'm going to miss my little pet..." he trailed off, not releasing my hair as he walked me into the counter and I gasped quietly as I felt my back hit it. His hands ran down to message my ass, while he took my lips again, snaking his tongue into my mouth and grinding himself into me. "So sexy...I don't give a fuck if it's not my turn on you, baby. You're mine...such a good girl" he praised me, pulling away and turning me, pressing my front into the edge of the counter as he pulled my hair to the side and used it to make me tilt my head, giving him access to my neck. 

I whimpered and squirmed against him as he kissed and bit my neck, loving how dominant and rough he was, and just generally loving being with him. Nobody used me in quite the same way he did. "M-master" I whimpered out, so turned on and hot that I didn't know what to do with myself. 

"Mmm...baby girl..." he murmured softly, his lips grazing the shell of my ear as he slid a hand up my torso, resting it at the base of my neck and gripping it, but not squeezing. "Normally, I would tell you to be quiet for me...but I love hearing your voice. Say my name this time, pet...say it over and over again. Tell me how good you feel while I use your perfect body" he whispered, grinding his hard cock into my ass as he went back to kissing and biting my neck, releasing my hair so that he could slip that hand down and up under my skirt, giving my pussy a hard slap that sent chills up and down my spine and made me moan. 

He chuckled. "My little pet likes it when I touch her in any way, doesn't she?" he husked in my ear, making a sound of praise in my ear when I whimpered and nodded, shaking and feeling like my knees might give out. 

"I love it, Jinyoung" I moaned, excited that he was asking me to use his name this time, a thing that he'd never allowed before. I loved saying his name. I wanted to scream it for him. 

I moaned and leaned into him, thankful for his strength as he supported my weight with his arm around me while he slipped his hand into my panties, his lips and teeth and abusing the skin of my neck and marking me while he played with my clit and folds. "Such a wet little slut for me" he praised me. "My little whore...just for me..." he praised, grinning against my skin and making a sound of appreciation as he rammed two of his thick, slightly rough fingers up into my pussy, fucking me hard on them, not giving me time to adjust. 

"Mmm...yes! Jinyoung!" I gasped out, moaning and rocking my hips into his fingers while he pistoned them in and out of me hard and fast, driving me to the edge of an orgasm with amazing speed. 

He chuckled and nipped my earlobe, slowing down with his fingers while he reached back around my body and I heard the zipper of his pants, and then the rustling sound they made as they hit the floor. "I'm going to fuck my wet little slut right here...right up against this counter" he whispered in my ear, blowing in it softly, chuckling when he felt my pussy clench up around his fingers as he fucked me on them slowly. "Aww...my sexy little pet is so eager...so ready to cum for me...so soft and sweet around my fingers" he praised me, teasing me now, enjoying the frustrated little sounds I made as I rocked my hips, needing him to fuck me harder and faster, needing to cum so badly I was almost seeing double as he rubbed his naked cock against my ass. 

"Jinyoung...please...I'm only this much of a slut because I need you..." I pleaded, loving the turned on little growl that issued from his chest as he immediately pushed me over the counter, moved my panties, and rammed his big cock up into me. I cried out in pleasure as he started fucking me hard, pulling my hair to make me arch my back and leaning over, shoving the fingers that he'd been fucking me on into my mouth. 

"Good girl" he praised me when I immediately started sucking on his fingers. "Such an obedient little pet" he panted out, slapping my ass and circling his hips. 

"Jinyoung!" I squealed, cumming hard for him while he slapped my ass red, pulling my hair while he fucked me through my orgasm, pulling just hard enough that I felt it, but not hard enough to hurt. 

"Yes, pet! Fuck yes! Say my name! Scream it for me!" he growled out, pushing my face down into the counter as he fucked my pussy hard and rough, ramming himself into me deep and hard, and growling out his pleasure while he used me. 

I gasped and screamed out his name over and over again while I unexpectedly came again while he fucked me. He made a pleased little growl and pulled me up against his chest, biting and marking my neck while he fucked me hard from behind. "So fucking sexy...cum all over my cock, pet..." he panted out, his breath in my ear while he gripped my breasts and groaned out his pleasure, thrusting deep into me and gasping, holding me in his arms as he came deep inside of me. 

"Yes...Jinyoung...oh, god that feels so good, master...I love it when you fuck me and get off inside of me..." I praised him, circling my hips and moaning out my pleasure as his cock throbbed while he finished, enjoying his sigh of pleasure as he relaxed again, pulling out and nuzzling my neck. 

"That was so good..." he whispered, making me smile as he turned me in his arms and kissed me deeply, running his fingers through my hair and messaging my scalp. "I didn't hurt you?" he asked, the question touching my heart a little bit more than usual, since this might be coming to an end. 

I smiled up at him and kissed him, loving the way he cradled my body against his while he kissed me back, taking over, his lips soft and full against mine. I pulled away and grinned a little, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "You never hurt me, baby...you do rough very well" I teased, giggling when he grinned and his eyes got hot again. 

I was _so_ ready for round two, but was pulled from the moment when my phone rang. I gave him an apologetic look and answered it, the moment broken anyway, as Youngjae and Yugyeom came into the room.

"Cupcake!" I heard Tae's butterscotch voice float to me through the phone. I immediately smiled and blew Jinyoung a kiss, pleased that he didn't seem to mind that i was leaving, already involved in a conversation with the other guys about something I hadn't caught.

"Taetae!" I said, letting my pleasure at hearing from him wash through in my voice. "How are you, baby?" I asked, heading up to my room, as we talked, so that I could get cleaned up. Jinyoung had been excellent, and I needed to shower again, after that. 

"I'm good, sweetheart. Just missing my girl" he said softly, his tone sexy and intimate. 

"I miss you too, baby" I said, meaning it. I missed him badly. I loved how he called me cupcake. I loved how skilled he was, and how he usually threw another member of the group into the mix, loving using me and watching me be fucked by other people, as well. He was such an amazing lover...I always had a good time with him. 

"I think I'll fuck you all by myself when I get you alone...most of those hotels have really excellent beds. I want to get you up on all fours on one of them and fuck you so hard you wake the neighbors..." he murmured, his voice seeming to have a direct like to my core, making me ache for him to do just what he was promising. 

"I can't wait to do whatever you want me to, Tae...it's been too long since you fucked me good and hard. I haven't cum for you in weeks..." I sighed out, stretching out on my bed, not believing how turned on I was, even thought Jinyoung had just fucked me so hard a few minutes ago. 

"What?" I heard Tae say, clearly talking to someone in the room with him. "Ok. Give me just a sec" he told them, sighing into the mouth piece. 

"I have to go..." he said softly, clearly not wanting to. "I'm sorry" he added.

I giggled a little. "No worries, baby. You can make it up to me" I teased, earning a sexy chuckle from him. 

"See you soon, Cupcake" he said, hanging up after I said goodbye as well. 

I smiled softly as I got back into the shower, hosing myself off, and getting clean again. It was amazing how many showers a girl needed to take when she was a sex toy for all of these hot, perpetually horny guys. The thought made me giggle as I toweled off. I wouldn't have it any other way. 

________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the rest of the afternoon playing video games with Bambam and Yugyeom, ending up leaving with Yugyeom and letting him fuck me hard in the bathroom. It had been fun, and normally the boys paid more attention to who's day it was, but I could tell that we all felt like our time was short, and wanted to spend the time while we could. 

When it was over, Yugyeom had held me and kissed me. "Don't leave" he said simply, kissing my forehead while he held me in his arms. 

"It's not that simple, baby" I said softly, wondering how the hell I was ever going to make a choice this difficult. Jen had said that I only had until tonight. What the hell was I going to do?

"Yes it is" Yugyeom said, pulling away and looking down into my eyes. "Just...don't leave me" he said softly, his pretty eyes shining with affection and pleading. 

I smiled and kissed him softly, running my fingers through his hair. "You're amazing" I said softly, really meaning it. He was a wonderful lover, an amazing and talented dancer and vocalist...and one of the sweetest guys I'd ever met. Was I crazy to even he considering going back to BTS? I gnawed on my lip a little bit as I thought about BTS, waffling again, missing them, thinking about how great they all were, too.

"Just really think about it?" Yugyeom said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Promise" I said, grinning when he picked me up and carried me back out to the game room. 

"Finally" Bambam said, giving me a teasing look. "I just won" he added, laughing at the shocked look on my face. 

"You cheater!" I accused, grabbing my controller from him. 

"It's only the cost of being such a damn hoe, honey" Bambam teased, grinning big at me and squealing when I tackled him into the floor, both of us rolling around in the equivalent of a stupid play girl-fight. 

"Ok! Truce!" I heard from the door, looking up to where Jackson stood. 

I disentangled from Bambam, who stuck his tongue out at me playfully, and I stood, straightening myself. "Jackson" I greeted, smiling big, pleased to see him.

He grinned and pulled me into a hug, kissing along my neck and nuzzling my jaw. "Come upstairs with me, baby girl..." he whispered, his lips brushing against my jaw as he said it. 

"Lead the way, handsome" I giggled out, letting him drag me up the stairs, closing us into his room and locking the door when we got there. 

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed me hard, pulling my shirt over my head and pushing me down onto his bed. I giggle and let him have his way, pleased with anything he wanted to do, sighing appreciatively as my eyes ran over his naked chest and abs when he took his shirt off. "So sexy" I praised him, giving him a needy look and reaching out for him as he stood at the edge of the bed, looking down at me and palming his hard cock in his pants. 

He grinned a little and took the hand I had reached for him with, kissing my knuckles as he came down to be with me on the bed. "You smell like some of the others" he said softly, pulling me up short as he nuzzle my neck. "They've been poaching" he said quietly. 

"Maybe...but I was just killing time until you got home, baby" I purred, running a hand down into the basketball shorts he wore, rubbing his cock through his boxers. "I've wanted you all day, Jackson" I said softly, biting my lip and giving him big eyes as I looked up at him. 

He smiled a little and kissed me again, grinding his hips into my palm while I touched him, and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I whimpered when he ran a hand down between us, spreading my legs and rubbing my clit through my panties. "So sexy" he praised me, making me moan as he started rhythmically pressing into my opening through my panties, making me ache and throb, needing to be filled by him.

He pulled away and I gave him a questioning look. "I want your sexy little mouth, baby girl...suck my cock?" he asked, the smokey, lustful quality of his voice lighting me on fire on the inside. 

"Anything, baby" I said, eagerly moving so he could lay on his back, and crawling over to sit between his legs. "I love blowing you, Jackson" I praised him, taking his cock out of his boxers, loving the little gasps and groans I earned from him as I licked and kissed just the tip of his cock, jacking him off slowly while I did it. "You're so hard...I can't wait for you to fill me up, baby" I purred, locking eyes with him as I sunk his cock all the way into my mouth, relaxing my throat so I could take all of him. 

"F-fuck...Ivy..." I groaned out, gently gripping my hair and thrusting his hips up to meet the bobbing of my head, gagging me a little bit as I sucked his cock, swirling my tongue and moaning encouragement for him. "Get me ready to fuck that tight little pussy, baby girl" he almost growled, fucking my throat a few times and then pulling me off of him. 

I giggled and crawled up his body, moaning as he ran his hand down into my panties, pushing two of his skilled fingers up into me and fucking me on them while he gave me slow, soft, sensual kisses and watched my face while he pleasured me. "Does that feel good, baby girl?" he teased, chuckling when I moaned and arched into his other hand as he cupped my breast, teasing my nipple with his thumb. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, sweetie...reward my sexy baby girl for getting me so hard with her sweet little mouth" he murmured against my lips, fucking me harder on his fingers. 

"Jackson..." I gasped out. "I'm about to cum" I warned, not sure if this was how he wanted it. 

He smiled and kissed my cheek, working his way around to my neck and fucking me on his fingers even faster and harder. "Cum for me, sexy girl" he commanded, growling out his praise as I buried my face in his shoulder and screamed, cumming hard all over his fingers while he held me and touched me. "Mmm...just like that, Ivy...fuck...get your little pussy ready to stretch for me, baby girl" he murmured, his words and the way he was fucking me on his fingers prolonging my pleasure and wrenching needy little cries of pleasure from me as I started to come down. 

He pulled his fingers out and sucked on them, locking eyes with me as he moved in between my legs. "You ready?" he asked, slapping his cock against my wetness playfully and grinning down at me. "Think your tight little pussy can take me, baby girl?" he teased, chuckling when I nodded, moaning and biting my lip as I gave him a pleading look. 

"Fuck me, Jackson? Please?" I asked, giggling when he growled and leaned down, kissing me hard while he pushed his cock deep inside of me. I moaned into his mouth as he started thrusting in and out of me, greedily swallowing the sounds of pleasure I made as he fucked me into his bed. 

He pulled back and looked down into my face, licking his lips as he watched my breasts bounce while he fucked me. He leaned down and kissed them, sucking gently on my nipples and snapping his hips into me as he growled into my skin. "You're so fucking sexy" he gritted, kissing me again and holding my hips down, restricting my movements as he fucked me deep and hard, letting me feel all of him. "Take it all, baby girl...everything I have for you...you make me so fucking hard" he growled out, fucking me faster now, wrenching needy little squeaks and moans from me as he rode me. 

"Jackson" I moaned, almost chanting his name as he fucked me harder and faster, encouraged and turned on by the way I was saying his name. I couldn't have stopped if I'd wanted to. I was mostly incoherent, lost in the pleasure he was giving me as he pounded into me, fucking me into the bed, driving me closer and closer to a second orgasm as he growled out his pleasure, throbbing inside of me. 

"One more, baby girl" he whispered against my lips, leaning down and kissing me hard, cradling my jaw in his hand. "One more, and then I'm going to fill you up, sweetheart" he growled, gripping my thigh and wrapping it up around his waist. 

I gasped and cried out, arching my back as he fucked me, his cock ramming right into my g-spot and making me see stars as I came for him. "Jackson! Oh, don't stop, baby!" I screamed, clinging to him as he growled out his approval, fucking me hard and fast, groaning as he lost it deep inside of me. 

"That's right, sexy girl...fuck, yes..." he panted, thrusting his hips more slowly as he filled me with his cum. "Perfect" he almost whispered, leaning down and kissing me, his hands in my hair, holding me close as he pulled out and pulled me into his chest as he lay down.

I smiled and leaned up, kissing him gently, my brows furrowing as I saw the thoughtful look on his face. "What's up, baby?" I asked, curious what he could be thinking. 

"What am I ever going to do without you?" he asked softly, looking so sad that I felt like crying again. 

"Oh, baby...don't...even if I were to go back to BTS...we'll always be friends. You'll always be so special to me, Jackson" I said softly, really meaning it. 

"It's not enough" he said, giving me a soft look and kissing me again. "You have to stay with us" he said, his tone more of a command than anything else. "I can stand to share you with the other members of Got7 because they're my brothers and I love them...but not this. I can't handle seeing you with BTS and knowing you the way I know you now. You belong to me way too much now..." he trailed off, looking kind of lost. 

"You'll be fine, Jackson...I know you will. How long can something like this even last?" I asked, being gentle, but almost asking myself the question, too. "It's not like we can fall in love and get married and have kids" I added.

"Why not?" he asked, tears standing in his eyes and making them sparkle. "I could fall completely in love with you...maybe I'm already there, a little bit, at least" he said softly, looking soft and warm. 

I smiled and kissed him softly. "I could love you, too, Jackson. I really could..." I said, but shook my head, stroking his cheek gently. "Can you imagine what that would do to the rest of the group, though?" I asked. "It would tear you apart..." I said.

"Then we don't even need to go there. We can just continue like we are...there's no reason that we can't just continue like this forever" he said. 

I smiled and giggled. "You're more than I deserve" I praised him.

"I'll be happy for you, no matter what" he said softly. "I want you to do whatever is going to make you happy....but I know that nobody will ever be able to make you as happy as I can" he said, the conviction in his voice making me soft inside. 

I swallowed hard and kissed him again. "I need to call the agency..." I trailed off. "I'm out of time, and I need to let them know what I have decided...I should have some alone time to think, first" I said, loving how he pulled me in and kissed me hard,one more time before he let me go. 

"Make the right choice" he said, grinning a little, the playful sparkle coming back into his eyes. 

"See you soon" I said, blowing him a kiss and walking out of his room. 

________________________________________________________________________________

It was getting late. I paced the floor in the living room. All of the others had gone to bed. I carefully weighed the pros and cons of either decision and came up empty each time. I loved BTS. They made me happy and they were fun to be around, aside from being excellent lovers. I had been with them first...

On the other hand, there was Got7. I hadn't anticipated how much and how quickly I would come to care for them. I smiled a little as I thought about each of them, and how great they'd been. The scene with Jackson, just before I'd come down here played again in my mind. I could love him, too. I could stay here with Got7 and fall completely in love with all of them. We didn't need to worry about the future.

I sighed and flopped down on the couch as my phone rang, feeling a touchy of panic at the realization that the time had come to decide. 

_I answered the phone, still not knowing who I was going to choose._

 


	21. Just Right (Got7 Ending)

"So what's it going to be, Ivy?" Jen asked, being gentle, seeming to understand how hard this decision was for me. 

I smiled as images of all of the good times I'd had with BTS played in my mind. I loved them all in their own way. They were talented and would always be special to me...but I belonged with Got7. The strength of my conviction that this was the right decision surprised me, but I was beyond happy that I'd finally settled on a decision. 

"So when does Got7 head out? Do I need to pack anything special?" I asked, giggling into the phone when I heard Jen's subtle sigh of relief on the other end of the line. 

"Fantastic! I'm so pleased you've decided to stay on board with us, Ivy. Stop by my office any time tomorrow and I'll have a revised contract for you to sign" Jen said, not disguising her pleasure that I was staying. 

"I'm really excited, too" I said, feeling happy and excited to go out on tour with the boys. "I can't wait to tell them!" I said, smiling big as Jen told me again that she, and JYP, were happy I was still with them, and we finished the call. 

I sighed and relaxed back on my bed as I closed the phone. I'd done it. The decision was made, and while I was going to miss BTS, I knew that we'd always remain friends. They would always hold a special place in my heart, but I'd find my place in the universe. At least, for now. 

"Intervention!!" I heard Bambam shout from the other side of my door, not waiting for me to answer or giving me time to react as he threw it open, and all of the others swarmed into my room like a plague of locusts. 

"What's going on?" I asked, alarmed, my eyes wide. I made a little sound of surprise and shot questioning looks around the group as Youngjae swept me up in his arms and carted me downstairs and into the living room with him, the rest of the group in tow. "What is going on?" I asked with more authority this time, as Youngjae sat me down in an arm chair and everyone stood around me in a half moon sort of formation. 

"We aren't letting you go" Jinyoung said. When my eyes widened, he smirked at me. That was sexy...fuck me. 

"But-" I started, getting ready to tell them that I'd decided to stay with them, but was cut off by Mark, who gently took my hand and kissed my knuckles. 

"But, nothing. I don't care what you told Jen just now. You can't leave" he said, his eyes warm and admiring as he grinned down at me. 

"Yep. Unacceptable outcome. BTS can find someone else. You're ours now" Yugyeom said, making me giggle when he winked at me. 

I made several more attempts to speak, but was cut off each time by a different person, everyone, including Bambam, who'd apparently organized this 'intervention', having different reasons for why I belonged with them, and why I had to stay. To say that my heart was full, would be a huge understatement. I felt completely loved and happy, and I was excited to continue to spend time with all of them and go out on tour with them, as well. 

"You guys!" I finally had to yell, losing my patience, and having trouble not bursting out laughing when everyone kind of froze in time. Several of the guys' mouths were even hanging open. It was adorable. I'd never yelled at them like that...I'd never had a reason to, before now. I needed them to calm down and listen to me. "I chose you" I said softly, smiling big and feeling inexplicably shy when every single one of them light up like light bulbs, pulling me in for ecstatic hugs and kisses.

"Yes!!" Yugyeom exclaimed, coming in last and pulling me into a big hug, spinning me in his arms, seeming delighted when I laughed and squeaked into his shoulder as I clung to him. "I'm so happy" he said simply, pulling away and smiling into my eyes. 

I returned his smile and went up on my tip toes to kiss him softly. "Me too" I said, smiling at him again, and then around the group. "So tell me about the tour?" I invited, loving the enthusiastic way the guys launched into all of the details of their shows, where we'd be going, what songs were in the line up, etc. It was fun hearing them enthuse about something that I was going to get to take part in, too. 

"It's really pretty in Paris at night, too. The whole city is lit up. I can't wait to show you" Mark said, making me smile at the fond look in his eyes. 

"That's not till almost the end, though" Jackson added. "We're going to the States first" he said, smiling when I lit up. 

"I can show you around!" I sung out happily, pleased when Youngjae pulled me into his lap on the couch as we all hung out in the living room, everyone more relaxed and happy now. "Any of you ever been to the Grand Canyon before?" I asked, giggling when they all looked at me funny. "Trust me, it's pretty cool" I said, laughing harder at the skeptical looks on their faces. 

"What's so cool about a big hole in the ground?" JB teased, giving me the flirty smile I loved. 

"It's not just a hole!" I defended. "You can hike and there's all kinds of nature..." I trailed off and shrugged. "There's seriously nothing else like it" I said, relaxing back into Youngjae, who wrapped his arms around my waist and sighed contentedly into my hair. 

"I want to go shopping in New York" Bambam said, giving me a conspiratorial look. 

"Like you don't fly over and do that twice a year!" Yugyeom accused, provoking a knowing smile from Bam. 

"It'll be a whole new experience with my girl, Ivy, along" he said, making me smile big. 

"Can't wait to show you my favorite places" I giggled out, feeling light and super excited for what was to come. 

"I can't wait to see whatever you want to show me" Youngjae whispered softly in my ear, his breath, and the sexy way his lips brushed against it, sending shivers down my spine. 

I was snapped out of my Youngjae hoe-fest by the sound of a throat being cleared. My eyes landed on JB, the source of the noise. "I have an idea" he said, his eyes dancing mischievously. He grinned in an evil way when everyone gave him questioning looks and walked over to me, gently taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. 

"Well?" I asked, biting my lip a little and giving him a flirty little grin as I looked up at him. 

"How well do you know up, Jagi?" he asked, seeming to have something up his sleeve. 

I shrugged. "Pretty well...why?" I asked, wondering what the hell he had planned. 

"I just thought of a way for you to prove it, and maybe even learn some things you didn't know before" he said, making me smile. I was game for whatever he wanted. The boy melted me into a puddle of hoe just standing in front of me, especially the way he was smoldering at me, right now. 

"Oh, god" Bambam sighed, smiling at his own dramatic antics. "I'll see you later, honey. I'm calling Ricardo" he said, waggling his eye brows at me, kissing my cheek, and then leaving the room. 

"So lets play a game...sort of like strip trivia, or something" JB continued, making me giggle as his eyes wandered all over my face and body. 

"How do we play?" I asked, my voice kind of breathy. I couldn't help it. He was sexy, and he was talking about us taking our clothes off....

He smiled in a pleased way and smirked at the others. They all had anticipatory looks on their faces. "So, we'll ask you questions, and if you get it right, we take something off...but get it wrong, and we take something off of you" JB said, biting his lip a little, his eyes smoldering down at me in a way that made me feel like my panties might catch on fire. 

I bit my lip and nodded, going over to sit in the chair that Youngjae had first deposited me in, when they'd all stormed my room and brought me down here. Everybody else arranged themselves around me on the couches and in a couple of chairs, so we were kind of in a circle. 

"I don't usually like sharing...at all...but I'll make an exception this once" Jinyoung said, looking completely relieved and happy...and sexy...and turned on. He was looking at me like he wanted to eat me, and I loved it. 

I smiled and sat on the edge of the chair, crossing my legs and looking to JB expectantly. "Ok, fearless leader. Shoot" I said, giving him a flirty, challenging look. 

He smiled. "What's my astrological sign?" he asked. 

I gave him a cocky smirk. "Too easy, baby" I sang, giggling when he smirked back at me. "Im Jaebum was born January 6th, 1994" I said primly. "Capricorn" I finished, giving him a predatory smirk. "Take your shirt off for me, baby" I said, licking my lips as he smiled and locked eyes with me as he took it off. "Very nice" I purred, not disguising my pleasure as I fucked him with my eyes, loving how sexy he looked with his toned and muscular torso bare for me. 

"What's my favorite color, Princess?" Mark asked, making me laugh. 

"You guys! This is too easy!" I said, making them all laugh at my cocky attitude. 

"Maybe I just want to strip for you" Mark said, giving me hot flashes as he bit his lip, his eyes hot and hungry as he looked at me. 

"Loose the jacket, Markypoo" I sang, enjoying the show as he took it off slowly for me, being silly, but teasing the shit out of me, too. 

"Ok, this one'll be harder, miss know-it-all" Jackson teased, returning my smile before continuing, "I used to belong to a national sports team back home, in China. What was it?" he asked, smirking as my brows furrowed. 

Shit....I had no idea. I looked down at the floor, thinking hard, but jumped when Jackson made an annoying buzzer sound.

"Time's up, sexy girl" he said softly, grinning at me as he got up and walked over to me, pulling me to my feet and kissing me softly. "Let's start by letting your pretty hair down, hm?" he said softly, gently taking the claw clip out of my hair and running his fingers through it while he kissed me, letting it cascade down my back like a dark waterfall. I sighed into the kiss and made a little pout when he pulled away, biting his lip and grinning at me as he sat back down and everyone's attention turned to Jinyoung, the next person to go. 

"What year did I become a JYP trainee?" he asked, cocking a questioning brow at me. I smiled, knowing the answer. 

"Ahh, testing to see if I've done my homework on you boys" I teased, earning grins and chuckles from the group as a whole. I sighed and buffed my nails, grinning at the ceiling before smirking at Jinyoung. "2009" I dead panned, giggling when he looked surprised that I knew. "Ok, pay up. Shirt off" I giggled out, laughing when he simply took it off, no show, loosening his tie and pulling it over his head, and then sitting back down, looking like a damn furniture model while he did it. 

"Ok, my turn!" Youngjae gleed, and I couldn't help but return his sunny smile. "What's my favorite food?" he asked. 

"Easy!" I said, standing up and pointing at him. "Hamburgers!" I cheered, already celebrating my victory when he stood and pulled me into his arms. 

"Wrong...wrong....so wrong" he laughed out, kissing me in between the words of his last sentence. 

"What?!" I cried, scandalized. 

"It's everything but cucumbers" he chuckled out, laughing harder at the outrage on my face. 

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said, play smacking his chest. "Trick question!" I accused. 

He smiled and pulled me in against his chest again, kissing me deeply as he hooked the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, leaving me in just my bra and the little skirt I'd been in when they'd ambushed me. "So sexy" he said softly, gently caressing the skin of my tummy while he looked into my eyes, his filling with heat and need. It honestly made my knees weak. I wanted to be alone with him... _right now_. 

"You should have to take of your shirt, too, you big cheater" I murmured, my voice kind of soft and sexy. I couldn't help it. I was super turned on. He grinned and gently pushed me back into my chair, taking his shirt off and giving me a sexy grin as he walked backwards and sat down in his spot again. 

"What's my blood type?" Yugyeom asked, looking sure that I wouldn't know. 

"Hmm....sexy?" I tired. I had no idea. He laughed and walked over to me as I stood. 

"That, too" he said softly, smiling as he took my lips, gently gripping my ass through the skirt that I wore. "This has to go" he said softly against my lips, grinning when he felt me shiver as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic waist and pulled it over my hips and down my legs, steadying me when I stepped out of it. 

"I've got an idea" he said softly, looking around the group, everyone looking at me in a hungry way as I stood there in just my blue lace bra and panties...and my heels. They made my legs look _great_. "Lets see if our girl can tell us apart in another way" he teased me, giving me a flirty grin and walking over to the couch, where Jinyoung was sitting. "Let me borrow your tie" he said, grinning bigger when Jinyoung handed it to him, everyone clearly following where he was going with this. 

"I'm going to blind fold you, and you get to guess who's touching you" Yugyeom said, his voice and everything about him completely sultry and sexy. All I could do was nod as I stood there and soaked my panties at the prospect of being teased and touched by all of my hot men, all at once.

"Sounds like I win, no matter what" I observed, grinning when a couple of the guys chuckled at my words. 

"Same rules as before...just full contact this time" Yugyeom said, kissing me and then walking around behind me. One second I was staring down all of my sexy men, and the next I was blind, my whole body tingling in anticipation. 

I was gently pulled into a muscular chest and then I felt nuzzling against my ear, followed by soft lips gently kissing and sucking on my neck. I whimpered quietly and craned my neck, giving the person better access, loving the gentle little love bites as he pressed me into his chest more, his hands roaming down to my ass and squeezing gently. 

"Ok, time. Who was that, Ivy?" I heard Yugyeom say. 

"Jackson" I said with confidence, gratified by the little chuckle in my ear and the deep kiss he gave me right after. 

"That's right. My baby girl would know me anywhere" he said softly, his voice husky and sexy in my ear before he pulled away. 

"Next" Mark said, and I could tell that they were switching up who was talking so that I wouldn't know Yugyeom because he wasn't the one talking. I gasped a little when I felt fingers twine into my hair, gripping the roots gently at the base of my scalp, holding me still as soft lips crushed down on mine, and a tongue eagerly pushed between my lips, exploring my mouth. 

I sighed in pleasure and relaxed, enjoying the kiss, whimpering quietly as I felt him begin to gently message my breasts, biting my lip and tugging on my hair gently to make me moan softly as he teased me through my bra. "Fuck..." I breathed out quietly, trembling and feeling weak in the knees. "Can-can I sit down, or something?...for the rest of this?" I asked, my voice almost failing me. Several of my men chuckled, and I felt a gentle hand guide me over and sit me down on the couch. I sighed in relief. 

"Ok, who was that, Princess?" Mark asked, his voice sounding sultry and turned on. I smiled a little to myself. He loved watching and sharing. How nice for _me_....

"That was Jinyoung" I said. 

"You sure?" Mark asked, but I knew he was just trying to throw me off. I'd know Jinyoung's dominant and slightly rough style anywhere. 

"Yep" I said, grinning when Jinyoung made a low sound of approval near my ear and gripped my thigh approvingly. 

"Good girl..." he whispered, lighting my insides on fire and wrenching a needy little whimper from me as I sat on the couch, becoming aware of the throbbing ache between my thighs. I needed to be touched. I wanted them to touch me. 

"Ok, new person" Jackson said, a grin in his voice. 

I whimpered softly as I felt gentle little kisses all over my face, landing on my lips as a hand slid up the inside of my thigh, rubbing and caressing the flesh there, but not actually giving me what I needed. I moaned in a needy way and spread my legs a little bit, hoping to entice him into touching me more aggressively. 

"So needy" Jackson purred, chuckling when I nodded. 

"Please..." I whimpered out, gasping and moaning as whoever was touching me began kissing and sucking on my neck, sliding their hand up and finally starting to rub my core through my panties. "Yes..." I breathed out, arching my back, lost in the pleasure as he kissed me and pressed me back into the couch. 

I whined, and tried to keep whoever was touching me near as they pulled away, breaking me with the sudden lack of sensation. I _needed_ it. "You guys are going to _kill_ me..." I whined, not even caring if I seemed desperate. I was desperate. I didn't give a single fuck. I needed them. 

"Ok, baby girl. Who was that?" Jackson asked, his voice sounding strained now, a thing that pleased me a little bit, through the haze of my lust. At least I was teasing them back, at least a little. 

"That was Mark Oppa" I said softly, biting my lip and slipping a hand down into my panties, knowing how much he liked to watch me touch myself for him. "Mmm...." I moaned out softly, playing with my clit and folds, hearing the little groans of pleasure and arousal I was earning from my guys as they watched me touch myself, all of my senses heightened by the fact that I couldn't see. 

"New person, pet" Jinyoung nearly growled, his voice sending shivers up and down my spine as I touched myself, knowing he was rock hard for me, and imagining him fucking me. 

I gasped and moaned as I felt hands pulling my panties away from me, and the intensified groans of the others as they were able to see what I was doing to myself now that my panties were out of the way. "It doesn't feel as good as when you guys touch me...please help me cum..." I moaned out, whimpering as my hand was pulled away from my core and I felt gentle kisses and someone's tongue licking my juices off of the fingers I'd been using to touch myself. 

The next second I moaned loudly and arched my back as I felt fingers being pushed deep into me, thrusting in and out while he held me against his chest and kissed and nuzzled my shoulder. "Oh my god..." I whined out, shaking and feeling like I might just cum, any second. 

"That's right, pet...we want to watch you cum, baby..." Jinyoung's voice drifted to me, very near me, as if he was standing over my shoulder while whoever was touching me fucked me harder on his fingers, rubbing my clit in circles with his thumb. 

"Oh, shit...oh! Oh, yes!" I cried out, gasping and squealing as my orgasm ripped through me, wave after wave of pleasure wrecking my body as he just kept fucking me hard and fast on his fingers, not letting me relax or come down until I was too exhausted, and relaxed on my own. I reached out and pouted, but relaxed into the couch, only partially satisfied, when he pulled away. 

  
"Ok, pet...fuck...that was so sexy...who did you just cum for, baby?" Jinyoung said, sounding like he might be squatting down on the floor next to where I lay on the couch. 

"That...was definitely Yugyeom" I said softly, my voice trembling, just like the rest of my body. "He's magical with his hands" I said, giggling when I heard him chuckle at my words. 

"Ok, Jagi. Next person" JB murmured, very near my ear, making me shiver. 

I sat up a little as I felt hands reach behind me, unhooking my bra and pulling it away from my body, baring my breasts to the group. I moaned softly as I felt lips kissing my breasts, and hands kneading the flesh as my nipples were enveloped in warm wet suction as whoever was touching me sucked on them. I moaned and arched my back as the sucking intensified and he ground his clothed cock into my core, pulling me up gently into his lap and helping me ride him, pleasing us both as he sucked at and kissed on my breasts. 

I moaned and my sounds of pleasure were greedily swallowed as he gripped my ass, grinding me hard into his hard cock, his kiss as gentle and sweet as his body was aggressive. "I need to be fucked...please..." I moaned out, collapsing against his shoulder as I rocked my hips, whimpering at the friction against my naked and dripping wet core. 

I whimpered and idly played with my nipples when he moved away, knowing I was at least teasing them as much as they were teasing me. He'd been rock hard. He needed me as much as I needed him. 

"Who was that, Jagi?" JB asked, gently guiding my hand down to my core, inviting me to touch myself for him, which I gladly did, teasing my entrance with my fingers, but not pressing in, wanting to make them want to do it for me. 

"That was Youngjae" I moaned out, rocking my hips into my fingers as I rubbed my clit in circles. "He always kisses me so gently, no matter what, even when he's literally fucking me into something" I giggled out, gasping when my pussy clenched up around nothing, making me moan softly and bite my lip. 

"That's right, flower...I'll always be gentle with you" Youngjae said, kissing me softly and then backing away again. "Ok, sweetheart...next person" he said.

I whimpered and spread my legs wider as I felt palms gliding up my thighs, and then I moaned as I felt them on my breasts, palming and squeezing them, teasing my nipples while he kissed my abdomen and smiled against my skin when I moaned and squirmed under him on the couch. "Oh...yes, baby...that feels amazing..." I moaned out, lost in the pleasure as I felt his lips and tongue start to play with and taste my wetness, his tongue lapping at it, slightly rough, rubbing against my clit in rhythm as I rocked my hips. 

"That's right, flower...ride his tongue...you're so sweet..." Youngjae murmured, gently running his fingers through my hair, clearly not able to keep his distance as he watched whoever was between my legs eating my pussy. 

"Oh....Oh my god! Oh my god!" I moaned out, gasping and panting as I felt him push his tongue up inside of me, rubbing circles into my clit with his fingers as he fucked me on his tongue, seeming to love it when I rocked my hips and helped him go deeper. "Yes! Oh....fuck!"  
 I moaned out, losing my mind as Youngjae kissed me, swallowing my cries of pleasure as I came all over JB's tongue. 

It was JB. I couldn't be wrong.

I clung to Youngjae while JB continued to eat my pussy, making my pleasure last and last as I saw white and screamed for him, my whole body tightening and tingling as he just kept on, seeming to enjoy making me cum as much as I was. "JB..." I whimpered out, giggling when he chuckled and pulled off of me a little, kissing my inner thighs softly and running his hands all over my body. 

"That's right, Jagi...god...your little pussy is so sweet..." he said against the skin of my thigh. 

"You ready to be fucked now, Flower?" Youngjae murmured in my ear, his tone sultry and sexy as he kissed it. 

"Yes, please. My pussy needs to be fucked" I said softly. 

"Who do you want first, Princess?" Mark asked, making me smile as I felt his lips against mine. 

"JB...?" I asked softly, pleased when he was suddenly pulling me into his chest, kissing me deeply. 

"Yes, Jagi?" he asked, sitting me in his lap and gently grinding his rock hard cock, naked now, against my core, loving my moans of pleasure while he did it. 

"You just ate me so well...god, I came so hard...will you please fuck me first?" I asked, biting my lip, still unable to see, but figuring they could see me, so it was all good. "I need your big cock, daddy" I purred, loving the growl I earned from him. 

The next second he was pushing his thick, hard cock up inside of me, gripping my hips and kissing me as he fucked up into me while I rocked my hips. "Fuck yes, Jagi...fuck me back...give me that sweet little pussy I just tasted" he murmured in my ear, his dirty words turning me on even more as he bounced me on his cock in his lap.

"Daddy! Fuck me harder, daddy!" I moaned out, desperate, at the edge of an orgasm, wanting to cum hard on his cock while I gave him what he needed, too.

He growled and held me down on his cock, pounding up into me, hitting my g-spot with each thrust of his big cock up inside of me. "Fuck!" he barked out, exploding inside of me while I tightened and spasmed around his cock, cumming for him while he filled me up. 

He chuckled and kissed me, gently pulling out when he was finished. I was immediately laid down on the couch and I felt a cock against my lips. I eagerly opened my mouth and accepted it, swirling my tongue around the shaft and hearing Jinyoung groan and curse for me as he used my mouth. "Such a good little slut for me" he murmured, gripping my hair while I blew him. 

I moaned around his cock as I felt someone grip my thighs and push into me, filling me up and stretching me around their size as they started pounding into me, gripping my breasts, and guiding me to wrap my legs around their waste while they road me and I sucked Jinyoung's cock. "Jesus...my Princess looks so amazing, splayed out naked, letting us all use her perfect body for our pleasure..." Mark groaned out, not even out of breath as he athletically fucked me, hard and fast, just like I loved it. 

"Yes...what a good girl...such a skilled, soft little mouth" Jinyoung agreed, fucking my throat now, and gagging me, but letting me surface for air while Mark fucked me and I moaned for him. I screamed around Jinyoung's cock as Mark made me cum for him, his cock throbbing inside of me as he fucked me through my orgasm. 

When I was done, he pulled out and I felt his warm cum land all over my abdomen as he came, too. "Mmm...my Princess looks so sexy with my cum all over her" Mark said, wiping me off with something, probably a shirt or towel. I couldn't see. I didn't need to. 

Jinyoung pulled out of my mouth and guided me up onto all fours on the couch. "Lets show these guys how sexy you look when you take my cock, pet" Jinyoung murmured in my ear, biting my lobe as I cried out for him while he pushed deep into me from behind. He gripped my hair to make me arch my back as he fucked me hard from behind, slapping my ass to make me louder for him and clench up around him. "Good girl. Take my cock, baby. This tight little hole was just aching to be fucked wasn't it?" Jinyoung growled out. 

I tried to nod, but couldn't moaning for him as he rode me even harder. He slapped my ass hard and I felt a pair of lips against my neck as someone else approached, kissing and sucking on the skin there while Jinyoung fucked me. "You better answer him, baby girl...you might not be able to sit down if you don't" Jackson teased me, just as Jinyoung spanked my ass hard, making me cry out into Jackson's shoulder while he played with my breasts and rubbed my nipples. 

"Yes, Master! It was!" I sounded off, pleased when he grunted out his approval and started pounding into me hard and fast, jolting my whole body as he reached around and rubbed circles into my clit while he fucked me. 

"I'm going to cum in my little whore's tight little pussy, and then I'm going to pass you off and let Jackson use you next" Jinyoung panted out, his dirty words making me clench up around his cock while he fucked me. "My slut like that....she likes being passed around like a dirty little party favor" Jinyoung teased me, slapping my ass and groaning as he came hard in my pussy, grinding his pelvis into me as he got off. "Fuck...yes!" he growled out, pulling me up against his chest and making me crane my neck around to kiss him. "That was fucking perfect. You always take my cum so well, pet...be a good girl for Jackson now...I want to watch you cum for him" Jinyoung said against my lips, backing away as Jackson pulled me down onto the couch on top of him. 

"You ready to ride me, baby girl?" Jackson asked, sounding desperate for me, his voice husky as he pushed into me, not waiting for my response, chuckling when I moaned and started riding him immediately. 

"Fuck yes, Jackson...I always want your cock, baby" I moaned, gripping and touching my breasts for him as he fucked up into me and I rocked my hips. 

"You look so fucking good...god, you're so sexy, baby girl" Jackson praised me, and I smiled down at him, biting my lip and moaning as he thrust his big cock up into me, rubbing against my g-spot and making me see stars behind the blind fold. 

I gasped and my moans were muffled as someone gently turned my head, pressing their cock up against my lips. "You look so sexy, Flower...suck me off, baby. Let me cum in your pretty little mouth" Youngjae almost whispered, his words nearly lost in my moans of pleasure as I opened my mouth and he pushed into me, gently gripping my head as I bobbed and sucked him while Jackson fucked me hard and I rode his cock. 

"J-jackson!" I moaned out, pulling off of Youngjae momentarily, moaning loudly as I sunk Youngjae all the way back into my throat, sucking hard and rotating my head while I came on Jackson's cock. Jackson growled and slapped my ass, fucking up into me hard, while I felt Youngjae throb in my mouth. 

"Fuck yes, Flower...oh, god, my girl knows how to use her mouth! Fuck!" He groaned out, gagging me and cumming hard down my throat while I felt Jackson lose it inside of me, groaning out his pleasure as he came deep in my pussy. 

Youngjae pulled out of my mouth and kissed me while Jackson gently got out from under me, nuzzling my hair. I was pulled away from both men by Yugyeom. I knew it was him by the low groan of pleasure that issued from him when I immediately pressed my naked body against his, turning my face up so he could kiss me. I was trembling and exhausted, but I hadn't satisfied my maknae yet, and I always had energy for that. 

"Do you have one more orgasm in you, babe?" he asked, running his palms all over my body as he kissed my neck. "I'm so hard...It won't take long for you to make me cum...just give me one more good hard orgasm, and then we'll take off the blind fold and tuck our exhausted girl into bed...ok?" Yugyeom asked, his words making me soft inside. He always liked taking care of me after a good hard fuck. He was so sweet. 

"How do you want me, baby?" I asked, pleased when he pulled me into his chest and spooned me into him on the couch, gently resting my top leg over his to spread my legs, and pushing his long, hard cock deep into my pussy. 

"Yes!" I moaned out, arching my back and gripping his thigh as he fucked up into me steadily. 

"Oh, baby...god, you always feel so good, sweetheart" he whispered in my ear, kissing and sucking on my neck as he pounded into me. 

"Yugyeom!" I whined, losing my mind as he reached around and started rubbing my nipples while he fucked me hard, my whole body bouncing with the force of his thrusts. 

"Cum for me, baby! Give me this wet little pussy...fuck...so tight" he groaned, throbbing inside of me as I moaned and arched into his touch. 

"Oh, god..." I moaned out, whimpering and clinging to him as I came again, my pussy clenching up around his cock, earning me growls of praise and approval as I got off for him. 

"That's right, baby...take my cum now..." he murmured, tensing and groaning as he buried his cock deep inside of me and came hard, gripping my hips hard enough to almost hurt as he sucked on my neck while he got his. 

I sighed as he pulled out of me, completely exhausted. I could have gone to sleep right there. I was so completely satisfied and blissed out, that I didn't even open my eyes when they removed the blind fold. 

"I think we exhausted her" Mark said, sounding proud of his accomplishment. I smiled.

"You did a fine job, gentlemen" I giggled out, laughing harder when they laughed with me. 

I opened my eyes and just looked around the room at all of these sexy men that were mine. I was so happy that they wanted me, too. I was so lucky to have the opportunity to go touring with them. Life was good. 

I smiled and snuggled into JB's chest as he picked me up and carried me to his room, tucking me in and kissing me. He stepped back, and the others all kissed me goodnight, too. "Sleep tight, Jagi, the tour starts in 3 days" he added, petting my hair as he filed out of the room with all of the others, leaving me to sleep deeply and soundly. Not even my excitement for the tour could keep me from passing out almost instantly. 

_The tour starts in 3 days, after all. I'll need my rest._

**~The End~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Serendipity (BTS Ending)

I tapped my fingers anxiously against the arm rest of the chair I sat in at the airport, listening to the sound of my well manicured nails click against it. I was waiting for BTS to come and pick me up. The plan was that we would spend tonight at the house where I'd lived with them and get me settled back in, and then head off to Italy for the first stop in this leg of their world tour. To say that I was excited, would be a huge understatement. In a way, I guess I'd always known that I would return to them. I loved them. They had been with me first, and I'd never really let them go enough to form attachments that strong to the guys of Got7. 

My face fell as I thought about how upset Jen and the members had been when I'd broken the news. They'd all been happy for me, and promised me that if I ever found myself free again, that they would welcome me back into their little family with open arms. I felt tears in my eyes, just thinking about it. They were all so sweet and talented. I wanted nothing but the best for them in the future. Jen had even hinted that, since I'd backed out, there may be someone else in the wings to fill the position that I'd been in. I couldn't lie and say that I loved that thought...but it also made me feel good to know that they guys would have somebody. 

"Angel" I heard from my right and jumped up, smiling big as I looked over to see Jimin standing there with a single red rose in his hand. 

"Jiminie!" I nearly squealed, running over to him and throwing myself into his arms. He hugged me enthusiastically, holding me close and rocking back and forth as he inhaled the scent of my hair. 

"Thank you for coming back to me, Angel. I missed you so much" he said softly, pulling away and kissing me gently, his plump lips feeling perfect against mine. He smiled a little bit and handed me the rose he'd been holding. "For you" he said, making me grin big as I accepted it, the warmth and love in his eyes blowing me away, right now. 

"I missed you, too, Jiminie" I said sweetly, kissing his cheek and then smelling my rose. "Thank you" I added. I looked around, and realized that he was here alone for the first time, and my brows furrowed. "How did you manage to be the only one to come here?" I asked, giggling when he broke into a wide smile, his eyes turning into sparkling slits as he laughed and took my hand, leading me toward the exit. 

"I won the coin toss" he said, mirth in his voice as he walked me to the familiar big car that always seemed to take the boys everywhere, when they were home. "You ready?" he asked me, his whole manner completely softy as he opened the back door for me. 

"Lets go" I said, grinning as I got in and sat, pleased when he pulled me into his side shyly and closed us into the back alone. I felt the car leave the curb and snuggled into Jimin's chest, feeling warm and happy. "How have you been, sweetie?" I asked, smiling up at him as he ran his fingers through my hair. 

"Better now, Angel" he said with a soft smile. "I really did miss you...I love you" he said quietly, his happiness and content to be here with me showing on his handsome face. 

I smiled and crawled up into his lap, kissing him softly, feeling his breath catch a little when our bodies made contact. "I missed you, too, Jiminie...how much did you miss me, baby?" I purred, kissing him and feeling him get hard under me, as I slipped my tongue into his mouth and he started caressing my thighs and ass with the palms of his hands. 

"So much, Angel...I missed you so much, honey" he whispered, his lips ghosting against mine as I started rocking my hips into him, soaking my panties as I felt how hard he was getting for me. 

"Show me, Jimin" I said, gently nipping his lower lip running my fingers through his hair, loving the shiver that ran through his body and the little groan of arousal I earned from him. He exhaled a shaky breath and squeezed my ass with both hands, grinding me into him and thrusting his hips up into my core while he kissed and nuzzled my jaw and then my neck, earning little whimpers of pleasure from me. 

"You're so beautiful, Angel...so sexy and warm...I want you" he said softly, pulling away to make eye contact with me while he said the last part, the heat and need in his eyes making me smile as I leaned in to kiss him, reaching down to unzip his pants while he rubbed circles into my clit through my panties. 

"I want you, too, baby..." I moaned out, gasping a little when he moved my panties and licked his lips as he looked at my naked core, gently rubbing my wetness as I took his cock out of his pants and stroked him. 

"That feels so good, Angel...oh, god..." he groaned, fucking my palm as he continued to tease me with his fingers. 

I raised up and he positoned his thick, rock hard cock at my entrance, gripping my hips and helping me slide down on it, both of us making sounds of pleasure as he filled me up. "Oh, Jimin..." I moaned, closing my eyes and resting my forehead on his shoulder as I rocked my hips, enjoying the feeling of having him and the sounds of pleasure he made as he fucked his excellent cock deep into me, stretching me around his size and making me moan for him. 

"Angel...it's so good...I love you" he whispered in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine as I started rocking my hips a little faster. 

"You're so good, Jiminie...fuck me harder, baby...make me cum for you. I want to scream your name while you fill me up, Jimin" I purred, nibbling his earlobe and loving the aroused growl that rumbled out of his chest as he held me down and fucked up into me harder, gripping my ass to hold me still. 

"Like this, Angel? Do you like it when I fuck you like this, honey? Should I fuck your sweet little hole even harder?" he said lowly in my ear, picking up the pace even more and slamming up into me harder than before, making me moan his name and see stars. 

"Yes, Jimin! Oh...fuck yes, baby..." I moaned out, clenching up around his cock as he fucked me hard and fast, rocking me against him as we both came closer and closer to our highs. One of his hands came up under my shirt and he rubbed and teased my nipple while he fucked me, pleased when I moaned louder for him, losing my mind in the pleasure he was giving me with his body. 

"Oh, Angel! Fuck! Cum with me!" Jimin groaned, latching onto my neck and sucking on my sweet spot as he came inside of me while I moaned his name over and over as I got off, too. 

When we both relaxed, I couldn't help but giggle and smile, feeling completely loved and content as Jimin gently helped me put myself back together, and kissed me softly. "I love you so much, Angel...you're the only woman who could ever satisfy me like this" he said, really meaning it. I kissed him again and snuggled into his chest. 

"I love taking care of you, Jiminie. You make me so happy" I said sweetly, loving he warm light that leaped into his eyes when I said that. 

"I almost don't want to get home" he said softly. "I'm not ready to share my beautiful Angel with the others yet" he added, a teasing light in his eyes as he grinned and held me tighter. 

"We have all the time in the world to be together, baby" I said softly. 

"We do?" he asked, giving me a questioning look. "What about after the tour?" he said, his voice kind of hesitant. 

"I'm yours for as long as you want me" I affirmed, giggling when he lit up like a light bulb and laughed, rocking me in his arms and kissing my hair. 

"Then we'll be together forever" he said happily. I'd never felt so loved and wanted. 

________________________________________________________________________________

When the car pulled up to the curb a few minutes later, I didn't even get to the front door before Jungkook burst through it, running at me and lifting me in his arms, making me squeal as he kissed me and spun me in a circle before setting me back on my feet. "Ivy! God, it's good to have you back" he said, bunny smile shining brightly on his handsome face. 

"Hey, baby" I said softly, grinning up at him as he took my lips again. 

"I can't wait to have you alone..." he whispered against my lips, turning me on all over again. 

"She's back!" I heard Tae call out as Jungkook lead me inside. Tae smiled his handsome box smile and kissed me softly, savoring my lips. "Just as sweet as ever, cupcake" he said, biting his lip and looking like a whole damn snacc. 

I giggled. "Good to see you, too, Taetae".

I giggled as this treatment continued, and I was passed on to Jin, who devoured me and told me all about the sexy lingerie he'd gotten for me to wear for him on his next day. Then I was suddenly in Yoongi's arms, and he told me how much he missed me, and kissed me in the way that only he could. The last person was Hobie, who smiled like sunshine as his eyes roamed my face and figure. 

"I missed the hell out of you, baby girl" Hobie husked, looking like he wanted to lay me down on the floor and fuck me right here. It was hot...I would let him if he tried. I bit my lip and kissed him again. 

"It's good to see you, too, Hobie" I purred, loving how his eyes darkened and got hot. 

"You're in trouble, later" he growled, making me as hot as he was with his sexy words. 

I looked around. "Where's Namjoon?" I asked, realizing that he wasn't here. 

"He stayed behind on the last promo thing to discuss fine details with the publicist. He should be back in a few minutes" Jin said, smiling at me, his pretty eyes shining with happiness that I was back. 

I was such a lucky girl.

"I should go up and get cleaned up and settled in, ok?" I said, looking around at the group of hotties that I was back to living with. They all nodded and Hobie carried my things up to my room for me. 

"Come to my room later, baby girl...I'll make it worth your while" he said softly, pulling me in and kissing me after I nodded. 

"Ok...see you in a little while" I said, my voice breathy, as he left me to get cleaned up. 

I sighed happily as I looked around the familiar space of my old room here in the BTS house. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed the familiar setting of the house. I knew where things where here. I was comfortable and happy here. I hummed to myself as I undressed and got into the shower, luxuriating in the warm as I washed and conditioned my hair. 

I was almost to the chorus of Jimin's song, Serendipity, when I was startled out of my moment by the sound of the shower door opening. I didn't have time to turn around before Namjoon pulled me into his bare chest, our naked bodies fitting perfectly together under the warm spray of the water. He leaned down and kissed my neck, nipping and sucking on the places he liked as I felt his soft lips wander up to my ear. 

"I'm so happy you're home, Kitty...daddy missed you terribly" he said softly, he voice gravely with need as he gently rubbed his hardness against my ass. I moaned when his palms came around to cup my breasts, his thumbs rubbing back and forth across my nipples, making me shaky and needy very quickly as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck. "Did you miss me, too, Kitten?" he asked, nipping at my earlobe after he said it. 

"Yes, daddy...I missed you so much" I moaned out, gasping as one of his hands slid down my stomach and in between my legs to rub circles and figure eights into my clit. "Oh, daddy..." I gasped out, widening my stance to give him better access as he held me tight against his muscular, athletic body. 

"Mmm...I've dreamed about having my sexy little kitty in the shower again..." he murmured, his voice low and sexy in my ear as he ground his cock into my ass and rubbed my clit with his fingers. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about kissing your soft skin, playing with your perky little tits...touching your soft, slick little pussy..." he growled out, pushing two of his big, long fingers up inside of me, and chuckling when I cried out in pleasure. 

"Oh, daddy..." I squeaked out. It was all I could say. I was incoherent as he started fucking me hard on his fingers, his thumb on my clit driving me closer to my edge by the moment. 

"What was that, Kitty?" he teased, squeezing my nipple and chuckling when I moaned. "Ah...I think my sweet little Kitten likes it when daddy fucks her on his fingers" he whispered, running his lips along the shell of my ear and slamming his fingers up into me harder, curling them to hit my g-spot perfectly. 

"Daddy!" I moaned out, nearly collapsing as I came for him, waves of pleasure raking through my body as he continued to touch and kiss me, holding me up now, since my knees had failed me. 

"Mmm...what a good girl I have...such a sexy Kitten for me...do you want my cock now, Kitty?" he asked, turning me and kissing my lips as he smoldered down into my eyes, his dominance and the sight of his naked, toned, and sexy body nearly making me cum again. 

"Yes, daddy. I always want your cock inside of me" I whispered out, making eye contact with him and licking my lips as I said it. 

He growled and kissed me hard, thrusting his tongue into my mouth as he picked me up and pushed his big cock deep inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as he started fucking me hard into the shower wall, the water raining down on us as I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him back. He broke the kiss and kissed and sucked on my jaw, leaving a trail of hickeys from my jaw and down my neck while he pounded me into the wall, growling and snapping his hips into me when I called him daddy and moaned for him. 

"So tight, Kitty...jesus you are such an amazing fuck...god, I missed my perfect, sexy little Kitten" Namjoon growled in my ear, fucking me hard and fast now, throbbing inside of me. 

"I'm about to cum, daddy...let me cum all over your cock...please" I breathed out, lost in the pleasure, praying that that was how he wanted it, because I wasn't going to be able to control myself for very much longer. 

"Mmm...yes, baby. Cum all over me, Kitten...scream for me and let everybody hear how sexy you sound when daddy fucks you right and makes you cum for him" Namjoon growled in my ear, snapping his hips into me and gripping my ass while he fucked me. 

I screamed his name over and over again, burying my head in his neck as I came hard, gasping and moaning, around his cock while he fucked me through my orgasm. When he felt me relax he gently set me down on my feet and cradled my face in his palms, kissing me deeply.

"My Kitten has such a soft, sweet little mouth...get on your knees for daddy, Kitten" he whispered, his perfect, supple lips slightly agape as he watched me do what he asked, his eyes hooded with lust as he slowly stroked his throbbing cock. 

"You going to fuck my mouth, daddy?" I asked innocently, grinning up at him and biting my lip. 

"Yes, Kitty...I want you to make me cum with your sexy little mouth" Namjoon said, stroking my hair and pushing his cock between my lips. I moaned as I took him, locking eyes with him as I eagerly bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around his shaft and cupping his balls with my free hand as I worked him. 

"Oh, baby...fuck you suck a good cock" he groaned, fucking my mouth while I moaned for him, loving how he throbbed and leaked salty precum from the vibrations. I picked up the pace and relaxed my throat, letting him go deeper as he gripped my hair and fucked my face, gagging me on his cock as he chased his high. 

"Kitten..." he groaned out, the word falling from his lips like a prayer as he fucked my mouth and came down my throat. I moaned out my pleasure and swallowed everything he would give me, continuing to bob my head until I was sure that he'd given me everything. 

He sighed contentedly and gently pulled me to my feet, running his thumb over my lower lip as he looked into my eyes. "Thank you for coming back to me, Kitty...I needed you" he said softly, smiling and kissing me deeply as he held me in his arms. 

"That was amazing, daddy" I sighed happily, pleased when he grinned and we finished showering, cleaning ourselves and toweling off as we got out. 

"Ivy?" I heard through my bedroom door as I was getting into a nightie. 

"Tae?" I asked. "What is it?" 

"When Namjoon is done hogging you, you should come to my room...Kookie and I want to welcome you back" Tae said, the tone of his voice making my insides melt. 

I smiled and giggled as Namjoon jealously pulled me into his arms, kissing me and pushing me down on the bed, clearly ready to use me again. 

_I could tell I was going to be a very busy girl on this tour..._

**~The End~**


End file.
